Una vez que has dormido con Butters
by SINIESTRA-YAMASAKY
Summary: CAPITULO FINAL! EL CAPITULO 25 YA ESTA UP! Kenny despierta al lado de cierto chico de tiernas maneras y no sabe como reaccionar, ¿sera todo lo mismo en South Park despues de haber dormido con Butters?
1. Una noche de copas

**Una vez que has dormido con butters…**

**Capitulo 1: una noche de copas**

Kenny se despertó con un gran dolor de cabeza, no debería haber tomado tanto la noche anterior, se estaba sintiendo bastante mal cuando lo notó, estaba desnudo y no solo eso, estaba acostado junto a otra persona, no era de sorprenderse la verdad, se había despertado al lado de bastantes personas antes, especialmente después de una noche loca como la pasada, pero esta vez… estaba demasiado impresionado cuando vio el cabello rubio y el rostro de un chico bastante conocido por él, justo al lado suyo estaba butters

-se ve lindo cuando duerme-

Murmuro Kenny pero entonces abrió los ojos bastante grandes con vergüenza y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, especialmente cuando vio que butters parecía estar desnudo también, '¿¡que demonios¡¿Dormí con butters?!! No, no dormí, tuve sexo, sexo marica, no puedo creer que haya tenido sexo con butters, mierda!! Mierda!! Mierda!!!' pensó el chico mientras trataba de quitarse el calido cuerpo al que estaba entrelazado en un abrazo con todo el cuidado del mundo para que no se despertara, cuando finalmente se pudo levantar de la cama se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo poniéndose su suéter y su gorro, escondiendo su rostro de todos, no quería recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero estaba seguro que aquellos recuerdos regresarían a perseguirlo, iba a ser una noche que no podría olvidar

-hey Kenny! A donde fuiste anoche?-

Dijo Kyle cuando bajo por las escaleras, 'por que tenia que haber sido la fiesta en casa de Token?' pensó Kenny bajando las escaleras, y la peor parte era que todos sus amigos habían decidido pasar la noche en aquella casa después de la fiesta

-en ninguna parte-

Respondió, después de tantos años de conocerse era muy fácil para sus amigos distinguir lo que estaba diciendo aunque tuviera aquel gorro que siempre le ocultaba su boca

-hey ¿Dónde estabas¿Dónde dormiste?-

Pregunto Stan mirándolo, Kenny sintió que se sonrojaba levemente pero sus amigos no le prestaron demasiada atención por que en aquellos momentos el del culo gordo habló

-de seguro estaba demasiado borracho que estuvo besando el escusado toda la noche¿recuerdan cuando estaba imitando a Beyonce anoche? Kenny eso fue de tetas, genial!-

Dijo Cartman mientras se carcajeaba

-si, genial!-

Dijo Stan carcajeándose también

-me tengo que ir-

Kenny camino hasta la puerta

-pero ¿Por qué?, vamos a desayunar pronto, no quieres?-

Kyle pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kenny negó con la cabeza y camino en dirección a la puerta, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, nunca habían visto que Kenny rechazara una comida gratis.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, HAY MUCHO MAS POR VENIR YA SABEN READ AND REVIEW


	2. Flash Back

**Bueno ya que finalmente se puso este fanfic en la parte correcta de South Park y puede ser leido mando el segundo capitulo que espero les guste, espero muchos reviews m'kay?**

**Capitulo 2: Flash-back**

Estudiar no era divertido en lo absoluto, Kenny suspiro por tercera vez y cerro su libro, todos sus amigos estaban aun en la casa de Token pero el chico del suéter naranja no quería pensar en ello, se recostó en su cama y cerro los ojos, entonces vio cabello rubio, una dulce expresión y unos suaves gemidos, abrió rápidamente los ojos '¡NO!' el definitivamente no quería recordar aquello pero no pudo evitar el sentir algo extraño en su estomago como si tuviera mariposas sobrevolando dentro, suspiro de nuevo '¿había tenido sexo con butters?' presiono sus manos contra sus ojos y trato de olvidarse de todo, sin embargo por mas que trato de hacerlo no lo pudo lograr así es que decidió dejar vagar sus recuerdos a la noche anterior

**Anoche, casa de Token…**

-hey kenny!!! Apuesto a que no puedes acabar esta botella de tequila-

-¿Qué?-

Respondió Kenny quien hasta el momento había estado tomando un par de cervezas y coqueteando con cuanto ser pasaba por delante de él, especialmente con Tweek ya que le encantaba ver como se ponía histérico

-gah! Suéltame!-

Decía el chico mientras Craig llegaba rápidamente a su lado, tirando poco de los cafés que había ido a recoger, y dijo con aquella profunda voz que lo caracterizaba

-¿Qué te pasa idiota¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no pegues tus jodidas manos a mi novio?-

El chico del gorro azul jalo a Tweek quien estaba a punto del colapso Kenny encogiéndose de hombros fue a donde Cartman

-sabia que no tenias las bolas para hacerlo-

Dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-¿de que estas hablando?, claro que puedo-

Respondió el chico del suéter naranja

-¿vas a hacerlo Kenny?-

Pregunto Kyle un tanto preocupado

-no lo oigan Kenny, quizás ahora puedas morir de nuevo por intoxicación alcohólica como la semana pasada-

Dijo Cartman con una expresión de que estaba acordándose de lo mucho que disfrutaron la fiesta anterior

-¿entonces que¿vas a hacerlo Kenny?-

Pregunto Stan entre preocupado e interesado en ver si Kenny moriría de intoxicación alcohólica de nuevo

-claro!-

Dijo Kenny mientras abría levemente su gorro y empezaba a beber hasta rápidamente mientras todos lo observaban, pronto termino la primera botella

-a que no te tomas otra-

Dijo Cartman

-¿a que no?-

Murmuro el chico y agarro la otra, pasaron botellas y botellas mientras todos gritaban

-mas!!! Mas!!! Vamos Kenny!!! Si puedes!!! Mas!!! Hasta el fondo!!!-

Finalmente todos se fueron aburriendo y dejaron a Kenny quien se paseaba caminando mareado de un lado a otro, en una de esas quiso meterse a descansar a una habitación y lo único que encontró allí fue a Craig y Tweek entrelazados haciendo cosas que prefería no mencionar

-gah! Que demonios haces Kenny!!!!-

Grito el chico mientras Craig decía

-cierra la puerta demonios!!-

El chico salio y fue entonces cuando vio al rubio quien lo miro preocupado

-¿Kenny¿estas bien? Deberías recostarte-

Dijo el chico Kenny quiso negar con la cabeza pero no pudo y cuando Butters le ofreció su brazo para que se apoyara no lo rechazo, el chico lo condujo a una habitación donde se recostó, los ojos de butters mostraban preocupación, le quito con cuidado el suéter a Kenny para que estuviera mas cómodo y pronto el chico se durmió, un tiempo después cuando se despertó un poco mas tranquilo vio a butters sentado en una silla cerca de la cama recostado en ella como esperando que no le pasara nada, cuidándolo, Kenny lo vio fijamente, no recordaba nadie que se hubiera puesto a cuidarlo como Butters lo había hecho y de verdad que el chico se veía lindo, acaricio sus cabellos que se sentían suaves al contacto, el chico al sentir aquello se despertó enfocando la mirada lo vio

-¿estas bien?-

Pregunto inmediatamente con aquellos ojitos que se veían tan lindos y Kenny no pudo evitar la reacción de su cuerpo ante aquel chico tan tierno, agarrándolo de la barbilla lo acerco a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Butters abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido pero no se alejo de él, Kenny lo agarro de los brazos y lo levanto hasta ponerlo en la cama, no sabia si lo había podido levantar por que era realmente fuerte y Butters era muy liviano o por que simplemente Butters no opuso resistencia y se dejo llevar, su beso se profundizo y comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo del chico de la voz suave

-¿Qué..que haces Kenny?-

Pregunto el chico cuando por fin separaron sus labios de aquel dulce sabor al sentirse acariciados por los labios del otro

-no lo sé-

Y de verdad no lo sabia, lo único que quería era continuar con aquello que estaba haciendo, continuar besándolo hasta que se le acabara el aliento y estar tan dentro de él que no pudiera pensar en nadie mas.

**De Vuelta al Presente…**

Kenny se sonrojo, si, definitivamente había tenido sexo con Butters y la verdad es que no había estado nada mal, al contrario, se había sentido genial pero… su estomago se estrujo al pensamiento, el chico era Butters y su mejor amigo era Cartman, algo le decía que aquella era una relación destinada al fracaso pero…¿el quería tener algo mas con Butters? Kenny negó con la cabeza, aquello seguramente había sido algo de solo una noche y nunca mas sucedería, ya había tenido muchos amoríos de una noche y había salido ileso de todos ellos así es que este no tenia por que ser diferente Butters volvería a ser el mismo chico molesto de siempre, si, molesto, pero adorable le dijo su subconsciente 'Cállate Kenny!!!'

CONTINUARA . . .

bueno ¿que tal¿les gusto? espero si les haya gustado y ya saben espero reviews


	3. ¿Que Paso?

**BUENO PUES GRACIAS A QUE UN REVIEW ME RECORDO QUE HABIA PUBLICADO AQUI ESTA HISTORIA ES QUE DECIDI PONER EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

**Capitulo 3¿Qué paso?**

Butters se despertó en una cama vacía

-oh dios mío!-

Dijo nervioso

-¿Qué he hecho?-

Se pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo y los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron de golpe a su mente, se puso completamente rojo, se levanto y poniéndose la ropa empezó a frotar sus nudillos unos contra los otros '¿Dónde estará Kenny?' se pregunto entre aliviado de no tener que hablar con él y preocupado por lo mal que se sentía el chico del suéter naranja la noche anterior, al recordar la noche anterior se sonrojo.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras y oyó un escándalo procedente de la cocina, al parecer todos estaban en aquel lugar, Butters se había sorprendido enormemente cuando sus padres le dieron permiso para quedarse a dormir en casa de Tolken, usualmente se ponían muy estrictos al respecto diciendo que ese tipo de fiestas eran solo una excusa para que los chicos se envolvieran en ámbitos de drogas y alcohol, el chico rubio no había visto a nadie drogarse aquella noche y sobre el alcohol, siempre había procurado no beber para que sus padres no se pusieran furiosos con él, entro en la cocina y vio a todos sus compañeros sirviéndose el desayuno de las enormes ollas que había allí, parecía ser un buffet de distintos tipos de comida

-quítate de encima Cartman!!-

Gritaba Stan molesto pues el chico que a pesar de haber crecido y adelgazado un tanto seguía siendo robusto

-déjame pasar Stan ¿no ves que soy un chico en crecimiento-

-si creces mas explotas gordo-

Dijo Kyle a sus espaldas

-cállate judío!-

Las cosas no habían cambiado mucho en tantos años que habían pasado, ahora todos tenían 16 años y a pesar de que aquella cocina era enorme se veía llena a reventar de muchachos y muchachas

-vamos ya queremos comer-

Dijo Craig que hacia fila también, Butters se acerco al chico que supuso le contestaría la incógnita que tenia

-hey ¿has visto a Kenny?-

Pregunto el chico

-gah¿Qué?! Me asustaste¿A Kenny? Creo que ya se fue-

Respondió Tweek

-ese Kenny no quiso quedarse a desayunar lo cual es de lo más raro en él-

Comento Craig después de dejar que Stan y Cartman decidieran por su cuenta arreglarse con eso de la comida finalmente Stan pudo terminar de servirse la comida y Cartman se puso a servirse de todo lo que allí hubiera hasta que

-hey no deberías de agarrar tanto, todos los demás queremos comer-

El chico se detuvo de súbito y volteo a ver a la chica detrás de él

-eh…si, claro, yo solo…-

Todos contuvieron la risa aquel chico solo se ponía así cuando su novia le hablaba

-quieres que te sirva a ti también Wendy?-

Pregunto el chico algo sonrojado, nadie hizo comentario pero se lo guardarían hasta que estuvieran a solas con el chico

-muy bien cariño-

Contesto la chica y le guiño un ojo haciendo que el chico se pusiera mas colorado, el único que se atrevía a hacer comentarios insidiosos cuando Cartman estaba con Wendy era Kenny y en aquellos momentos todos lamentaban que el chico no estuviera cerca

-¿Por qué se habrá ido Kenny tan rápido?-

Se pregunto Kyle en voz alta

-es tan raro¿creen que les haya afectado mucho mas la cerveza de lo que pensamos?-

Pregunto a su vez Stan

-ese idiota de seguro se harto de tener tanto tiempo arena en la vagina y fue a lavarse por fin-

Dijo Cartman carcajeándose

-cállate gordo!-

Dijo Kyle haciendo reaccionar al mencionado y comenzaron a discutir en donde los insultos como "maldito judío" y "gordo de mierda" volaban de aquí para allá, sumido en la confusión Butters aprovecho para irse de allí.

El chico rubio caminaba por las calles de South Park tratando de no recordar lo que había hecho la noche anterior con Kenny, pues si lo hacia su cara se ponía colorada y sentía que le salía humo por las orejas, aquello de verdad que había sido inesperado, era cierto que siempre había sentido algo especial por Kenny, pero no sabia hasta que punto llegaban sus sentimientos por el chico, le había dejado hacerle tantas cosas, se empezó a restregar los nudillos unos contra otros en un gesto nervioso que desde niño no había desaparecido y siguió caminando en dirección a su casa

**Flash-Back**

Butters había llegado a la fiesta justo cuando empezaba lo bueno, o así le había mencionado Craig al entrar, había llegado tan tarde ya que tardo un buen de rato en convencer a sus padres de que lo dejaran ir pero finalmente lo hicieron y allí estaba, la primera fiesta que asistía en mucho tiempo y lo primero que veía al entrar era Kenny encima de una mesa con una botella de cerveza en una mano mientras que con la otra se empinaba una botella de tequila y todos los compañeros de la escuela a su alrededor incitándolo a que tomara mas, Stan, Cartman y Kyle sus mejores amigos le pasaban una tras otra las botellas

-fondo!!! Fondo!!!-

Se oían los gritos Butters fue a sentarse cerca de allí mientras veía el espectáculo algo preocupado, Kenny no debería tomar tanto, el video que sus padres le había mostrado desde que tenia 10 años acerca de los peligros de la bebida alcohólica lo hacia sentirse extremadamente preocupado

-Bu..bu..butters-

Oyó una voz a su lado, el rubio chico volteo y vio a Tweek

-vas a tomar algo!-

Le grito totalmente lleno de cafeína en su cuerpo y temblaba levemente

-no, no quiero cerveza-

Dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa algo nervioso

-ca..café?!-

Le pregunto, después de verlo un momento el chico rubio continuo sonriendo y negó con la cabeza mientras Craig llegaba al lado de Tweek dispuesto a llevárselo a una de las habitaciones a donde el nervioso chico lo siguió, el chico del gorro azul le susurro algo al oído

-gah¿Qué…que quieres hacer?!!!!-

Dijo el chico nervioso pero continuo caminando a su lado, Butters los había seguido con la mirada cuando volteo a la mesa donde estaba Kenny cual va siendo su sorpresa que el chico tenia el suéter naranja que siempre llevaba arremangado dejando ver su muy bien formado estomago y con una canción de Beyonce tocando de fondo bailaba sensualmente sobre la mesa, esto fue demasiado para el chico rubio quien sonrojado sin saber la razón y después de haberle visto agarrarse la orilla de los pantalones y bajárselos levemente se levanto y fue caminando a donde estaban todas las bebidas, se sirvió un jugo de naranja que había por allí y trato de ver todo lo que pasaba, al parecer después de un rato del show de Kenny todos se estaban aburriendo y dejaron que el chico se quedara por allí solo pues vio a Cartman ir a donde su novia quien riendo lo felicitaba por la idea de hacer el show de Kenny, mientras en un rincón con la esperanza de no ser vistos Stan susurraba cosas al oído de un sonrojado Kyle quien trataba de que no se notara la mano que acariciaba la de su hasta entonces amigo, Butters preocupado comenzó a buscar a Kenny, su suéter naranja era inconfundible eso era a menos que se lo hubiera quitado, Butters se puso tan rojo que Token quien pasaba cerca de él le dijo

-¿te sientes bien Butters¿no tendrás calentura?-

El chico negó con la cabeza y fue cuando finalmente vio a Kenny quien parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, rápidamente fue a su lado para ofrecerle su ayuda

-¿Kenny¿estas bien? Deberías recostarte-

Le dijo mientras le ofrecía un brazo para que se recargara, lo llevo hasta una de las habitaciones vacías de casa de Token y algo preocupado por su salud le quito aquel suéter naranja dejando que el chico pudiera respirar mas fácilmente y el chico inmediatamente se durmió, Butters agarro una de las sillas que había allí cerca y la coloco justo al lado de la cama, entonces pudo verlo libremente, los rubios cabellos del chico dormido en aquella enorme cama estaban algo largos y esparcidos por la almohada, aquel rostro en verdad era hermoso, Butters sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rosas al pensar aquello, pero era cierto, era un chico delgado y bastante apuesto y era por ello que tanto como las chicas de la escuela y como mujeres mayores lo perseguían todo el tiempo, Leopold suspiro y trato de no pensar en aquello finalmente después de mucho tiempo de estar fijándose en Kenny por si lo necesitaba para algo, el cansancio lo venció y quedo también dormido, cuando se despertó vio a Kenny acariciándole los cabellos

-¿estas bien?-

Fue lo que dijo sin poder descifrar la mirada que el chico le estaba lanzando y cuando le alzo la barbilla con una de sus manos y unió sus labios con los suyos se quedo sorprendido, sin embargo, aquella sensación electrificante que lo recorría permaneció por un rato y aunque el inocente chico no sabia que era eso, tampoco quería que terminara, así es que cuando Kenny lo agarro de los brazos alzándolo para ponerlo mas cerca suyo no opuso resistencia, entonces el roce de labios se transformo en algo mas intenso, Kenny relamía su labio inferior y le acariciaba las comisuras de la boca con su lengua, Butters suspiro levemente y Kenny aprovecho el momento introduciendo su caliente lengua en la húmeda cavidad del chico que estaba ya sobre sus piernas, sus manos vagaron por su cuerpo acariciándolo con dolorosa dulzura y Leopold solo podía sentir como corrientes de energía viajaban por su cuerpo a toda velocidad, cuando finalmente sus labios se separaron con su suave voz le pregunto

-¿Qué… que haces Kenny?-

A lo que su única respuesta fue

-no lo sé-

Después de aquel susurro que se oía tan diferente cuando el suéter no tapaba su boca, sus labios volvieron a unirse disfrutando de su sabor, sus manos continuaron su candente recorrido y las emociones explotaron hasta culminar

**Final del Flash-back**

Finalmente Butters llego a su casa en la que sus padres lo esperaban

-estas bien Butters?-

Le pregunto su madre preocupada

-muy bien-

-¿quieres comer algo?-

-no gracias mama, no tengo hambre-

-te lo dije mujer que este chico iba a regresar extraño de esa fiesta, te dije que no deberíamos haberlo dejado ir, seguramente le dieron droga y ahora no tiene hambre, este solo es el principio del fin-

Comento el padre de Butter pasándose las manos por los cabellos en gesto desesperado, el chico preocupado contesto

-nada de eso padres, lo que paso fue que desayunamos en casa de Token-

Dijo con una sonrisa y subiendo las escaleras fue a su habitación, lo que había hecho con Kenny había sido inolvidable, pero…, frunció el ceño, se había ido mucho antes de poder decirse nada lo cual le ponía muy nervioso, el tenia unos intensos sentimientos por Kenny pero.. ¿Qué pasaría al día siguiente en la escuela?

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y YA SABEN QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PRONTO OK?


	4. Rumores

ACA LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO, COMO RECIBI UN REVIEW ES LO QUE ME IMPULSO A PUBLICAR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ASI ES QUE ESPERO MAS REVIEWS OK?

Capitulo 4.- Rumores

Ya era lunes y Kenny caminaba por las calles de South Park en dirección a la escuela, si alguien le hubiera visto los ojos, que siempre llevaba cubiertos por el gorro de su parka anaranjada, habría visto las enormes ojeras negras que yacían bajo ellos, la noche anterior no había podido dormir en lo absoluto, los recuerdos parecían colarse en sus sueños y se había despertado varias veces simplemente para encontrase que su sabana parecía una casa de acampar, lo mas extraño es lo perfectamente bien que recordaba la textura de la blanca piel del cuerpo de Butters, que era aun mas suave que el terciopelo y tenia un calorcito que se te metía por todas partes, se detuvo en pleno camino, no, no podía pasarle esto a él y precisamente en aquellos momentos, miro para todos lados y agarro los libros para colocarlos justo encima del cierre de su pantalón, cerro los ojos fuertemente y trato de no pensar en él, pero se le hacia tan fácil verlo con sus rubios cabellos y aquella expresión tan tierna que tenia justo cuando estaba al borde de la pasión, estaba justamente en aquellos pensamientos cuando oyó una voz a sus espaldas que lo hizo respingar del susto

-hey kenny en que carajos estas pensando?-

-nada que te importe-

-wow alguien amaneció de los mil demonios ahora o no? Vamos kenny que putas madres piensas?-

-cállate Cartman, vas a recoger a tu novia? Mira quien es el que anda como perro agarrado de la correa-

Contesto Kenny, quien por el susto se le había pasado todo rastro de excitación que había sentido y que ahora caminaba de nuevo seguido por el gordo de mierda que lo había interrumpido

-estupido Kenny, que demonios tuviste que hacer que no te quedaste en la fiesta de Token? Un tipo como tu nunca rechaza comida gratis o no, mira quien es el perro-

-no tengo por que decirte nada Cartman-

Dijo el chico sin prestarle atención, en aquel momento

-nos vemos pendejo, ya luego me dirás que te hizo largarte así-

Dijo el chico que a pesar de que ya no estaba tan gordo como en cuarto año la costumbre de decirle así se había quedado

-tu ve con tu dueña y dile que vas a lamerle los zapatos como siempre-

Diciendo esto no espero a que el gordo replicara nada y se alejo de allí a paso lento¿Qué debía de hacer con aquello? Pensar en Butters no estaba en sus expectativas¿Por qué demonios había tenido que tener sexo con aquel chico? Tendría que darse una patada mental simplemente al haberlo hecho y seguir pensando en el asunto, además no era como que ahora eran pareja o algo parecido, simplemente lo habían hecho y allí quedaba el asunto, lanzo un gran suspiro tratando de convencerse de ello, Butters no era nadie para el, solo un acoston, se repetía como mantra.

Mientras tanto en la escuela la fiesta de Token estaba en boca de todos, con las pocas cosas que pasaban en South Park la fiesta de aquel chico había sido lo mas interesante que había pasado en algún tiempo y los rumores surgían, se decía que Tweek y Craig habían estado toda la noche en una de las habitaciones así como Wendy y Cartman, había quienes decían que habían visto en plan acaramelado y muy sospechosos a Kyle y Stan pero nadie aseguraba nada esos chicos que decían ser los mejores amigos nunca habían hecho aquel paso que los llevaba a ser pareja aunque todos estaban mas que cansados de ver que había tanta química y que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a tomar la iniciativa, se rumoraba de varias parejas, sin embargo, el rumor mas intenso era el de que al día siguiente Kenny no había querido quedarse a desayunar y que nadie sabia donde había pasado la noche el chico y especialmente con quien, las chicas que regularmente pasaban con el la noche no habían constatado estar con el, ninguna de ellas parecía haber estado con Kenny aquella noche y no habían ido a la fiesta mas que los invitados regulares, los chicos con los que también se había acostado tampoco confirmaron nada y todo mundo estaba muy interesado por saberlo, tendrían que averiguarlo por que no era posible que Kenny durmiera solo ¿o si?.

-Stan ¿has oído los rumores?-

Le pregunto el pelirrojo a su mejor amigo

-si, y ya les he dicho que no somos pareja, esta bien que desde el fiasco de Wendy no he salido con ninguna chica pero eso no quiere decir que ya que ando contigo todo el día este interesado en ti, solo es que…-

Stan se sonrojo y continuo

-el tiempo que paso contigo es el mas feliz de mi v… pero el que quiera estar muy cerca de ti y me encante como huel…-

Kyle quien ya estaba tornándose completamente colorado lo detuvo

-ESOS RUMORES NO!!!-

El chico de obscuros cabellos lo miro y entonces pregunto

-entonces ¿de que estas hablando?-

Ya mas calmado el chico del gorro verde contesto

-de los de Kenny, nadie sabe en donde ni con quien paso la noche y todos quieren averiguarlo-

-la verdad es que eso estuvo muy raro en Kenny el que no nos dijera ni siquiera a nosotros y mucho mas que no se quedara a desayunar-

-¿habrá pasado algo importante?-

Pregunto preocupado Kyle

-no tengo idea pero no se nos va a escapar, nos tiene que decir que paso con él-

Dijo el chico de cabello oscuro rascándose la barbilla.

Butters estaba mas nervioso que de costumbre, hacia un rato que había llegado a la preparatoria de South Park y faltaba poco para que empezaran las clases, no sabia por que se sentía de aquella manera, mas bien si lo sabia, tenia que ver a Kenny después de lo que había pasado y no tenia idea de cómo reaccionar, después de todo aquella vez se había ido y no se habían visto desde entonces¿Qué era lo que pasaba¿Por qué Kenny le había hecho eso? Aunque el chico de la parka anaranjada no era a quien culpar pues no había sido el único que había actuado aquella vez, él también había reaccionado y ninguna vez dijo que no, el rubio chico tenia las mejillas completamente rojas mientras se frotaba los nudillos unos con otros rápidamente tratando de calmarse, no valía la pena ponerse así ante lo inevitable ero no podía evitarlo, nunca había podido y ahora tenia una muy importante razón para estar mas que nervioso

-hey butters¿te encuentras bien?-

Pregunto Craig mientras se le acercaba caminando al lado de Tweek quien nervioso decía

-gah! No tendrás una de esas enfermedades contagiosas que han estado mencionando en los periódicos ¿verdad?-

Dijo mientras el tick que tenia en el ojos pulsaba furiosamente, Butters que había estado distraído simplemente contesto

-no, claro que no-

-entonces ¿Qué es? Gah! Nunca te había visto tan colorado en mi vida gah! Pareciera que tienes calentura, si ti..enes alguna enfermedad gah! Deberías quedarte en casa o nos contagiaras y gah! Oh por dios no! Tendríamos una epidemia en South Park y gah! Terminaríamos muertos gah oh dios no!-

-no, no es nada de eso solo…-

Empezó diciendo Leopold Stoch y entonces quedo en silencio, mejor era no mencionar a nadie lo ocurrido

-no te preocupes Tweek, que yo sé lo que le pasa a nuestro pequeño y rubio amigo-

A Butters el corazón le empezó a latir muy deprisa, "lo habían descubierto¿sabrían acaso lo que había pasado entre Kenny y el?"

CONTINUARA...

NDA: ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, Y TAMBIEN QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE ME ENCANTA CONOCER SU OPINION POR QUE ASI SE QUE ESTAN LEYENDO EL FIC Y QUE LES GUSTA ASI ES QUE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, DENME ANIMO A CONTINUAR OK?

SINI ñ-


	5. Una placentera muerte

**ACA LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**Capitulo 5.- Una placentera muerte**

-gah! Entonces que es lo que le pasa?-

Pregunto el rubio chico quien añoraba un café con todas sus fuerzas

-pues de que nuestro pequeño Butters esta enamorado-

-¿Qué?!!!!-

Dijo un muy colorado y muy nervioso Leopold quien se esperaba cualquier cosa a eso, no estaba enamorado, jamás se había enamorado pero si tenia unas ganas de ver a Kenny que no podía contener en su pequeño y delicado corazoncito

-oh! Ya se! Has tenido suerte este fin de semana?-

Varias cabezas voltearon a ver al chico de gorro azul y a Butters preguntándose de que se trataba aquello, el rubio chico temiendo a las miradas indiscretas se puso mas nervioso y aun mas rápido tallaba sus nudillos unos con otros mientras bajaba el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo

-de…¿de que hablas Craig?-

El mencionado entrecerró los ojos

-pues que has tenido sexo o no?-

Murmuro mientras lo miraba fijamente

-gah! No deberías decir esas cosas!-

Dijo Tweek nervioso y exaltado

-yo…. yo… no… no se… no se de que hablas-

Dijo mas rojo y dándose la vuelta

-si, lo sabia, esta mas que claro que el tierno Butters ya no es virgen-

-¿gah! Pe..pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?!!!-

Pregunto el chico del tic nervioso mientras Butters se alejaba de allí sin escuchar el resto de la conversación la cual lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso

-pues que recuerdo la primera vez que tu y yo lo hicimos y como te veías al día siguiente, simplemente el recordarlo me hace querer-

Craig le susurro al oído mientras el otro brincaba exaltado

-¡gah no digas eso!!!-

Dijo medio asustado y entonces Craig le beso el cuello suavemente haciendo que el otro chico saltara y volteara a verlo a la cara apuntándolo con un dedo y gritando

-NO… NO HAGAS ESO QUE … GAH! NO!-

a lo que Craig sonrió y enseñándole el vaso de café que había estado ocultando detrás de la espalda se lo ofrecía, a Tweek pareció olvidarse lo que había pasado mientras miraba fijamente el vaso de café, finalmente se acerco al chico de gorro azul y tomando el vaso le dio un buen trago al caliente liquido, momentos después tenia los labios de Craig sobre su boca saboreando sus labios en un dulce beso, el chico de cabellos amielados se dejo hacer y cuando se separaron tenia el tic mucho menos fuerte y se permitió sonreír levemente

-sabia que necesitabas tu dosis de cafeína matutina, después de un buen trago te calmas-

-si.. yo… graci… gracias-

Dijo el chico dándole otro trago al café y permitiendo que Craig lo agarrara de la mano.

Kenny se preguntaba si toda esa gente que lo miraba fijamente y murmuraba cosas a su espalda mientras pasaba por los pasillos de la escuela sabrían algo de lo que sucedió en la fiesta de Token, no era que las cosas en South Park quedaban ocultas por mucho tiempo pero se sentía mas extraño que nunca por lo que había hecho, mas bien con quien lo había hecho, meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro, por mas que quería no podía alejar aquellos pensamientos ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Caminaba envuelto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a unos 3 pasos de la puerta de su salón y fuera de ella lo esperaban sus amigos

-hey Kenny-

Dijo Kyle saludándolo, el mencionado no respondió y siguió caminando

-Kenny?-

Pregunto a su vez Stan tratando de llamar su atención, el chico de la parka naranja siguió caminando, Kyle y Stan se miraron a los ojos y frunciendo el ceño volvieron a voltear a donde Kenny iba ya muy lejos de la puerta de su salón

-KENNY!!!-

Gritaron ambos al unísono, el chico respingo pero volteo a ver donde lo llamaban y se dio cuenta de que se había pasado de su salón, regresos sus pasos y llego a donde estaban los chicos

-hola-

Dijo mientras Stan y Kyle lo miraban extrañados

-¿Qué pasa?-

Les pregunto el muchacho

-nada Kenny, ya casi empiezan las clases-

Comenzó diciendo Stan, Kenny empezó a ver de un lado a otro en parte buscando a alguien y en parte molesto por como se le quedaba viendo la gente

-saben ustedes ¿Qué carajos me ve todos estos idiotas?-

Dijo frunciendo el ceño

-bueno Kenny, todos están mas que interesados por saber que paso contigo en la fiesta de Token¿Dónde te metiste y con quien?-

-pues que se metan sus intereses en el culo no tengo por que darle explicaciones a una bola de estupidos sobre lo que hago o con quien lo hago-

Murmuro el chico agradeciendo de nuevo a su gorro que le tapaba la cara por que justamente te estaba acordando dentro de quien se había metido

-pero nosotros si queremos saber que paso, a nosotros si nos vas a decir ¿o no?-

-yo…-

No pudo terminar de hablar por que lo había visto, Butters salía del salón a donde había entrado a poner sus cosas y lo miraba, sus enormes ojitos lo veían y sus mejillas se veían de un tono rosa, todo aquello influyo a que Kenny se quedara sin respiración por unos momentos y entonces debido a ello lanzara un profundo suspiro que hizo que varia gente jadeara por la sorpresa, Kenny jamás suspiraba, todos lo miraban y entonces el chico reacciono

-¿Qué chingados miran?-

Dijo y entonces ya no tuvo que decir mas porque la maestra se acercaba lo cual hizo que todos entraran al salón apresurados, Cartman llegaba en aquellos momentos corriendo junto con Wendy, al parecer se habían entretenido haciendo algunas cosas porque ambos llegaban jadeando y con las ropas un tanto desacomodadas así como los cabellos despeinados levemente y para dos personas que se preocupaban tanto por dar una buena impresión aquello era ir demasiado lejos. Kenny puso su frente sobre su pupitre, no quería mirar a su lado por que justo allí se sentaba el chico con el que había dormido solo hacia dos noches, aunque sentía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, en aquellos momentos tenia unas enormes ganas de tener aquel cuerpo debajo suyo gimiendo de placer y pidiéndole mas, se golpeo levemente la cabeza con el pupitre, no podía ser que dejara que aquello le sucediera, además se sentía de lo mas extraño teniéndolo al lado, como si las mariposas que había sentido en su estomago estuvieran flotando en todo su cuerpo justo en la parte que estaba mas cercana a él, se preguntaba el por que antes no había sentido aquello

-joven McCormick ¿me podría hacer el favor de prestar atención a la clase?-

-váyase a la mierda-

Dijo el chico levantando la cabeza

-¿disculpe?-

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza, eso de que casi nadie entendiera lo que decía con la parka ya que esta le tapaba la boca tenia sus ventajas

-muy bien-

Dijo la maestra frunciendo levemente el ceño y continuando con su charla, Kenny miro a sus amigos quienes estaban sonriéndole, seguramente pensaban ya que lo que había pasado antes de entrar a clases había sido una simple extrañeza que no volvería a ocurrir, el Kenny de siempre estaba de regreso, sin embargo y contra lo que su mente decía sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el chico rubio a su lado quien lo miraba con una extraña expresión que lo hizo sentirse levemente avergonzado de si mismo, se detuvo justo a tiempo de no decirle disculpas al chico con el que según se estaba tratando de convencer a si mismo había tenido solo un acoston, así es que debía de importarle un comino lo que pensara de su forma de insultar a la maestra.

Butters no sabia que pensar de Kenny, en parte le había divertido lo que le había dicho a la maestra pero… sus padres siempre se habían dedicado a decirle lo que estaba mal y el insultar a una maestra era una de esas cosas que en su casa estaban penadas así como muchísimas otras cosas, a veces se preguntaba si todo aquello a lo que sus padres satanizaban seria verdaderamente malo pero cuando lo hacia tenia que darse un golpe en la mano al pensar que claro que sus padres tenían razón, por que debían de tenerlo o no¿no harían que su vida se volviera así de preocupada si no fuera necesario esa preocupación verdad? Por eso desde hacia un tiempo se había dedicado a observar a Kenny quien mas que nada parecía libre y parecía tener una idea tan clara de lo que era y de lo que quería hacer, era temerario, no le tenia miedo ni siquiera a la muerte lo cual era una ventaja ya que solía morirse muy seguido, el rubio chico se estremeció, de repente se le hacia muy difícil imaginarse muerto a Kenny, pero así era él, un tipo que podía superar los obstáculos y que hacia lo que le apetecía cuando le apetecía sin preocuparse por el que dirán, Butters sin embargo, era un tipo que siempre se fijaba en las reglas y se pensaba las cosas pero el estar cerca de Kenny siempre lo había hecho sentirse algo extraño, y no sabia por que, de pronto las palabras de Craig le resonaron en los oídos

-nuestro pequeño Butters esta enamorado-

Seria cierto eso¿aquello que había dicho Craig seria cierto?, se puso completamente rojo y lanzo un gemido.

A su lado Kenny quien de nuevo lo estaba observando al ver al chico sonrojarse y lanzar aquel gemido que lo hizo recordar todo lo que habían vivido en aquella recamara de la casa de Token, recordar cada gemido y haciendo que aquel simple sonido lo llenara por completo así como las imágenes de Butters desnudo y con aquella expresión tan placentera que solía hacer y viendo aquella rosa boquita suya hacer aquel pequeño movimiento hizo que debido a la excitación toda la sangre le fuera a la cabeza y de su nariz saliera sangre a borbotones

-gah! Kenny se esta desangrando!-

Oyó decir a Tweek como si viniera de muy lejos

-oh no! Mierda! Mataron a Kenny!-

Dijo Kyle con aquella frase que ya se había hecho famosa

-¿mataron a Kenny? Yo no veo que nadie le haya provocado la muerte de hecho…-

Empezó a decir Stan, sin embargo Kenny no pudo escuchar el resto de la discusión por que pronto se había puesto todo negro, maldita sea! Había muerto de nuevo.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y YA SABEN QUE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS


	6. Tretas de convencimiento

**ESTOY DE REGRESO CON OTRO CAPITULO ESTOY MUY CONTENTA DE QUE MUCHA GENTE ESTA LEYENDO ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE LO SIGAN HACIENDO**

**Capitulo 6.-Tretas de convencimiento**

Al día siguiente Kenny despertó en su cuarto como siempre, no importaba a la hora del día que muriera siempre estaba vivo al día siguiente en la mañana lo cual era de lo mas fastidioso por que había días en que apenas se levantaba y se moría, así es que en esos días especialmente no veía la razón simplemente de despertar para morirse de nuevo, de esa manera se había perdido días enteros, sin embargo ahora tenia muchas ganas de ir a la escuela, su muerte del día anterior no le había molestado como otras, había sido una muerte placentera por así decirlo ya que había estado pensando en él, y en parte no le había gustado en lo absoluto por que no había podido disfrutar de verlo un poco mas, bueno, tenia que aceptarlo, deseaba a Butters, quizás cuando le había hecho el amor, no, se corrigió, había tenido sexo con él, quizás había estado tan borracho que no parecía acordarse tanto de cómo lo había disfrutado, o simplemente ese era un pretexto para intentarlo de nuevo por que no lo iba a dejar pasar así como así, tenia que hacerlo de nuevo con el rubio, lo necesitaba y tenia que admitirlo, lo deseaba, quizás mas de lo que había deseado a cualquiera en su vida pero no pensaba ponerse a pensar en aquel descubrimiento, era una nimiedad con lo que tenia que hacer, tendría que convencer al chico de que él también quería tener sexo con él, no sabia si Butters era de ese tipo de personas que tenían relaciones por aquí y por allá, tenia la impresión de que no, creía haberlo oído mencionar que era virgen justo antes de penetrarlo, Dios¿Por que no podía ser alguien un poco mas liberal ese chico? Pero eso era parte del reto y también de su encanto, tendría que hacerlo de nuevo con él y seguro con aquella nueva experiencia podría sacarlo de su sistema y olvidarse de aquello de una vez por todas.

-hey Kyle-

El chico del sombrero verde se estremeció desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de los pies al escuchar aquel murmullo al lado de su oreja

-hola Stan-

Susurró sonriendo levemente y dando la vuelta para verlo, el chico de negros cabellos también sonreía, sus miradas se encontraron y empezaron a viajar una en la otra, encontrando cosas que muy pocas veces habían visto en los ojos del otro

-¿Qué¡¿los dos lambe bolas están dispuestos a admitir que son mas maricas que Elton John?!-

Dijo una voz sacándolos de su ensoñamiento

-cállate gordo-

Murmuro un molesto Kyle

-que no soy gordo Judio, solo tengo los huesos grandes-

-¡huesos grandes! Cartman si tuvieras el culo mas grande te explotaría-

-cállate Judío que tienes tanta arena en la vagina que no te deja pensar en tu noviecito Stan¿Por qué no te lo lavas de una vez?-

Dijo con una carcajada Cartman

-hola Wendy-

Dijo el chico de negros cabellos con una sonrisa saludando a alguien detrás de Cartman a quien se le fueron los colores y con una sonrisa nerviosa volteo a ver si en efecto la chica estaba detrás de él, cuando lo único con lo que se topo fue con aire tubo que aguantar las sonoras carcajadas que Kyle y Stan soltaban al lado suyo

-esta me las pagan-

Sentencio el chico antes de alejarse de allí buscando a su novia

-si, claro!-

Murmuro un sarcástico Stan entre carcajadas, en esos momentos vieron una parka anaranjada cerca de allí

-eh Kenny!-

Grito el chico llamando su atención, el muchacho se acerco a ellos

-bueno verte de nuevo-

Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa

-nos diste tremendo susto ayer-

Comento el chico de cabellos negros

-si, en especial a Butters¿Qué le habrá pasado¿habrá sido la sangre?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Pregunto Kenny quien al oír nombrar a Butters había sentido que el corazón le saltaba un palmo

-que Butters se puso muy mal cuando te moriste ayer, se puso pálido y casi se desmaya, no dejaba de mirarte con horror-

Contesto Kyle

-es cierto, se veía muy afectado, todas las clases se las paso bastante mal, parecía enfermo-

Esto hizo sonreír a Kenny, estaba seguro que al rubio chico le había preocupado su muerte y eso lo hacia tremendamente feliz, ya que eso quería decir que tenia una oportunidad de conseguir lo que quería

-nos veremos luego-

Dijo mientras se alejaba por los pasillos en busca de el rubio así es que no logro oír a Stan que decía

-eh! Espera! Mierda! No logramos preguntarle de nuevo con quien había estado en la fiesta de Token-

-cierto¿Qué se traerá entre manos Kenny?-

-¿no querrás decir entre piernas?-

Kyle se sonrojo

-bueno eso también-

Ambos chicos se miraron directo a los ojos y sonrojándose un poco desviaron las miradas

-vamos al salón-

Murmuro Stan rompiendo el silencio que se envolvieron

-buena idea-

Contesto el pelirrojo y ambos caminaron en silencio a su salón.

Butters se preguntaba si Kenny ya estaría bien, la mañana anterior se había sentido bastante mal de que él muriera allí a su lado en su mesabanco, se quedo en estado de shock durante un buen rato sintiéndose tremendamente mal, Dios, le estaba afectando mas de lo debido, después de todo debería de estar acostumbrado a que Kenny muriera casi a diario, sin embargo, ahora que tenia estas sensaciones que solo él le provocaba no podía menos que preocuparse por su bienestar, suspiro y siguió caminando, fue entonces cuando lo vio era el chico en que había estado pensando y se dirigía directamente a él, Butters volteo nervioso hacia todos lados antes de meterse en un salón que en aquellos momentos estaba vacío, no sabia si se estaba escondiendo de Kenny o que pero sentía una necesidad de ocultarse un poco, no había hablado con Kenny desde que estuvieron aquella noche en casa de Token y no sabia que debía decir así es que prefería evitarlo a toda costa, estaba buscando una salida de aquel salón, el cual se percato de que era el de música y solo se usaba después de las horas de escuela, estaba pensando aquello cuando la puerta por la que había entrado se abrió y el chico de la parka anaranjada entro por ella, el corazón del rubio pareció detenerse por un segundo para luego comenzar a latir violentamente

-Butters-

Murmuro el chico detrás de su gorro, el mencionado se quedo petrificado

-¿que… que ha..haces a …aquí?-

Logro preguntar nervioso, entonces lentamente Kenny se empezó a quitar el gorro dejando ver su hermoso rostro y sus cabellos de un rubio oscuro, la sonrisa que tenia en sus labios dejaba sin aliento y de pronto a Leopold Stotch le flaquearon las rodillas, Kenny había descubierto su rostro, era la segunda vez que lo hacia delante suyo, la primera vez él lo había ayudado a quitarse la parka para que pudiera sentirse mejor allá en la fiesta de Token y ahora él lo hacia por voluntad propia, el chico de obscuros cabellos rubios comenzó a caminar en su dirección

-vine por ti Butters-

El chico se sonrojo por la forma en que Kenny había dicho aquello.

Kenny sonrió aun mas, aquel inocente chico frente a él no tenia la menor idea de lo lindo que se veía todo sonrojado y mirándolo con aquellos enormes ojos, Dios! Como quería besarlo y lo iba a hacer

-¿po… por mi?-

Susurro el chico señalándose con uno de sus delgados dedos y mirándolo nerviosamente

-claro-

Logro contestar el chico de naranja con voz ronca por el deseo, ya estaba a solo centímetros del rubio chico que estaba en aquellos momentos recargado sobre el escritorio del profesor de música sosteniéndose con las manos apoyadas en la mesa, lo miraba sin saber que esperar y cuando se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto nervioso Kenny no aguanto mas y acercando su rostro aquellos centímetros en un segundo lo tenia agarrado por la cintura y besaba sus labios, rozándolos tortuosamente con los suyos, la suave y sensitiva piel de sus labios parecía vibrar con estremecimiento al contacto, un calor parecía bullir de ambos chicos y pronto Butters comenzó a responder el beso, paso sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de Kenny con una rendición que hizo gruñir levemente al chico de naranja y cuando Butters abrió un poco la boca buscando un poco de aire se topo con que la lengua de McCormick ya había aprovechado la oportunidad y descubría lo delicioso del interior de su boca, de la textura de su lengua y de lo dulce que sabia, mientras con desesperación lo apretaba acercándolo aun mas a su cuerpo, queriendo sentirlo en todas las partes de su cuerpo, Leopold lanzo un gemido ahogado que retumbo dentro de Kenny quien también gimió sintiendo como el rubio chico se estremecía en sus brazos, su lengua trataba de penetrar lo mas posible aquella húmeda cavidad, quería sentirlo todo, no perderse de absolutamente nada, cuando sus cuerpos necesitaron finalmente aire fue cuando se separaron jadeantes, Kenny puso su frente sobre la del otro chico

-Butters¿Qué demonios voy a hacer contigo?-

Murmuro el chico en un aliento mientras cerraba los ojos

Butters no sabia que responder a aquello

-no…no se-

Contesto el chico sonrojándose dándose cuenta de que aun estaban abrazados y sus cuerpos estaban muy pegados por lo cual podía sentir en su pierna el rastro de lo que Kenny estaba sintiendo y eso lo hacia ponerse colorado, cuando el chico levanto la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos Butters pudo ver una especie de fuego saliendo de sus pupilas y parecía que el chico de naranja volvería a besarlo.

Kenny no podía resistir a Butters cuando lo miraba de esa tierna manera todo colorado y con los labios hinchados de su beso, estaba completamente excitado, sentía que sus pantalones no lo contenían y estaba deseando besarlo de nuevo, acerco su rostro al de él, esta vez no se conformaría con solo besar, tenia que tenerlo en aquellos momentos, tenerlo por completo, el deseo llenaba cada partícula de su ser, estaba a punto de besarlo, no pareciera que Butters lo iba a detener y entonces… el timbre de entrada a clases sonó, retumbó por todo el salón y los hizo perder la concentración, de repente vio como la mirada del rubio chico comenzaba a cambiar, estaba algo asustado y se retorcía para alejarse de Kenny quien lo tenia aun abrazado.

-es hora de entrar al salón-

Murmuro Butters alejándose de Kenny

-no podemos llegar tarde-

Los regaños de sus padres llenaron su cabeza, seguramente no estarían de acuerdo en que él se estuviera besando y faltara por ello a clases, mucho menos besando a un chico, todo aquello pareció golpearlo en el rostro y arreglándose levemente la ropa que se había arrugado un poco de allí donde Kenny había puesto sus manos, se sonrojo y saliendo del salón empezó a correr en dirección al salón de clases.

Kenny estaba desconcertado, demonios aquel apetecible chico se le había escapado, además de que lo había dejado en una situación bastante incomoda, completamente excitado y con nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo, por que se excitaba tanto ante Butters, había tenido deseos por otras personas antes pero nunca tan fuertes como lo que sentía por aquel rubio chico, ni siquiera había tenido que quitarse el gorro con otras personas para satisfacer sus deseos pero a la primera de cambios mostraba abiertamente su rostro a Butters como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo y lo peor de todo es que no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de haberlo hecho, el besarlo había sido una de las cosas mas excitantes que había hecho en su vida y se había sentido taaaan bien que no habría querido dejar de hacerlo, tenia que terminar lo que había empezado, excitarse de tal manera por solo un beso, por Dios! Ni siquiera había acariciado las partes mas interesantes de su anatomía, no había tocado piel debajo de la camiseta ni nada por el estilo, solo un beso, un contacto de labios y un jugueteo de lenguas y ya estaba al mil, flexiono sus rodillas y trato de pensar en cosas horribles, tendría que haber alguna forma en la que podría quitarse aquella excitación pronto, el día anterior había muerto de excitación y solo faltaba que le sucediera de nuevo, no, no podía permitirlo, tenia que ver a Butters de nuevo, y esa vez no se le escaparía, su miembro pareció pulsar de nuevo a la sola idea de un Butters sometido a la merced de sus deseos, Kenny cerro fuertemente los ojos, algo horrible, algo horrible, pensó, el trasero desnudo, peludo, celulítico de Cartman

-eeewwwww!!!!!!-

Dijo haciendo cara de asco, con eso había bastado, no quería recordar la vez en que lo había visto, era uno de esos días en los que hacia mucho calor y fueron a la piscina a refrescarse un poco y antes de que se cambiara a aquel short que ahora solía usar le había visto el trasero, totalmente asqueroso, esto había sido mucho antes de que perdiera tantos kilos y que empezara a hacer pesas así es que estaba todo grande, mas bien dicho enorme y asqueroso, se había burlado tanto de él que todavía seguía siendo tema de conversación, suspiro, en fin ahora podría ir al salón, tendría que encontrar una muy buena excusa por la que llegaba tarde al salón, se puso su gorro de nuevo y lo cerro, todavía quedaba tiempo para convencer a Butters, tenia que lograrlo.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, NO SE LES OLVIDE DEJARME UN REVIEW


	7. Es muy posible

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, YA VEO QUE ESTAN AUMENTANDO LOS FICS DE SOUTH PARK EN ESPAÑOL Y ESTOY MUY CONTENTA CON ELLO, SIGAN ASI, Y DISFRUTEN!!

**Capitulo 7.- Es muy posible…**

Butters estaba sentado en su pupitre escribiendo lo que la maestra había puesto en el pizarrón, Kenny aun no llegaba, se preguntaba si asistiría a clases, no quería recordar lo que había pasado en el salón de música, lo tenia bloqueado, aquel lapso de debilidad lo había hecho casi llegar tarde al salón y seguramente sus padres lo hubieran regañado mucho al respecto, aunque… por unos momentos no le importaba lo que sus padres pensaran sobre lo que estaba haciendo, suspiro levemente y siguió escribiendo cuando se oyó que abrían la puerta y lo vio, haciendo que todas sus emociones afloraran a su rostro en un sonrojo, tenia de nuevo puesto el gorro y a pesar de ello Butters podía sentirlo mirándolo, bajo su rostro y trato de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo cuando un sin fin de recuerdos de los momentos pasados con Kenny rondaban su cabeza a mil por hora.

El chico de la parka naranja sonrió viendo el sonrojo de Butters justo al entrar por la puerta del salón, estaba a punto de caminar a su asiento como si nada pasara cuando la voz de la maestra lo detuvo

-joven McCormick que bonitas horas son estas de llegar, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?-

-estaba en el baño maestra-

Dijo el chico la mujer lo miro un tanto extrañada sin comprender lo que había dicho y para no quedar en ridículo preguntándole que había dicho simplemente señalo el asiento del muchacho

-haga el favor de sentarse-

-claro-

Dijo el chico, sonrió aun mas ampliamente detrás de su gorro, Butters tendría que estar preparado, muy pronto tenia que tenerlo en sus brazos otra vez, estaba sumido en aquellos pensamientos mientras se sentaba el asiento que se sorprendió un tanto cuando oyó una voz a su espalda decir algo

-hey Kenny, ¿Qué carajos estabas haciendo que llegas a estas horas? ¿estabas tirando mierda como dijiste?-

Pregunto Cartman con una sonrisa y con la voz suficientemente baja para que la maestra no oyera lo que estaba diciendo pero lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás lo oyeran

-no estés chingando Cartman-

Le contesto Kenny en el mismo tono

-uuuhh la niña se molesto, ¿vas a decir por fin con quien estuviste en casa de Token? Por que no puedo creer que hayas estado solo-

Kenny trato por todos los medios de no mirar a Butters, sabia que el chico estaba sonrojado

-no te importa culo gordo-

Murmuro a lo que el mencionado sonrió aun mas

-aja, sabia que algo estabas ocultando, ¿con quien estuviste Kenny? ¿o es que acaso te avergüenza decirlo? No, a ti no te puede avergonzar nada, nos contaste cuando estuviste con el topo así es que lo que paso esa noche no debería ser un gran problema el decírnoslo ¿o no?-

El chico de naranja frunció el ceño enfadado, odiaba que le recordaran aquel episodio de su vida, ¿por que demonios se había pasado parte de la infancia y la adolescencia divulgando que había hecho, con quien, como y cuantas veces en vez de quedarse callado y guardar en secreto su vida? Bueno nunca se había sentido avergonzado de nada de lo que hubiera hecho, ese era el por que, pero de alguna manera lo que había hecho con Butters… parecía entrar en otra categoría, sentía que era algo demasiado intimo y aparte, de alguna manera sentía que Butters no estaba preparado para que eso se conociera y él en aquellos momentos quería que el rubio y tierno chico se sintiera lo mas confiado que pudiera a su lado para poder hacer su movimiento y tratar de hacerlo que se metiera a la cama con él de nuevo, bueno a la cama o a cualquier otro sitio, sonrió

-no molestes Cartman, después de todo tu no has querido decirnos hasta donde has llegado con la perra de tu novia así es que no deberías de andar por ahí incitando a la gente a que te haga preguntas indiscretas-

El chico pareció como si hubiera recibido un golpe justo donde le dolía

-bien Kenny por hoy te salvas pero vas a tener que contarme o yo averiguare por mi cuenta y sabes que sea lo que sea lo descubriré-

Kenny sintió nervios por unos momentos, la amenaza de Cartman de verdad era en serio, y lo mas probable es que lo descubriría pero no quería que le pasara nada a Butters, le preocupaba lo que al chico… allí detuvo sus pensamientos, no tenia por que preocuparse por él, después de que se acostaran de nuevo y lo sacara de su sistema podría hacer lo que se le viniera en gana y lo que el rubio chico hiciera o dejara de hacer no era su problema.

-me encanta como Kenny logra callar a Cartman-

Susurro Kyle a Stan

-si, se a lo que te refieres, pero Cartman tiene algo de razón, ¿Por qué será que Kenny no nos ha dicho con quien ha estado? Yo tampoco creo que haya estado solo, usualmente para estos momentos ya esta presumiendo sus hazañas sexuales y que mantenga este silencio sobre lo que hizo o con quien lo hizo resulta un tanto inquietante-

Stan tenia el ceño fruncido y expresión pensativa, mientras tanto el pelirrojo empezó diciendo

-tal vez tengas razón, además los últimos días ha estado extraño con eso de no desayunar, suspirar por los rincones y el silencio que es lo mas impresionante de todo, puede… oh no-

Kyle pareció darse cuenta de algo

-¿Qué?!-

Pregunto Stan a lo que Kyle respondió

-¿crees que este enamorado?-

Stan hizo expresión de incredulidad

-¿Quién? ¿kenny? No, no lo creo…-

Entonces pareció pensarlo un poco y abriendo mucho los ojos con expresión sorprendida dijo

-quizás, es tan extraño que podría ser cierto, entonces esto es mas complicado de lo que pensamos, por que si Kenny esta enamorado por primera vez en su vida, la persona con la que lo paso en la fiesta de Token es… no solo un misterio sino la persona de la que Kenny esta enamorado, ¿te imaginas que eso sea verdad?-

-pues creo que debemos empezar a creérnoslo y por ello debemos descubrir cuanto antes que es lo que oculta Kenny-

los dos chicos se miraron a los ojos y asintieron.

Butters estaba muy nervioso, el que Cartman estuviera tan interesado en lo que había pasado en casa de Token no era muy buena señal, esperaba que dejara el asunto para bien y que nunca llegara a descubrir que fue él quien estaba con Kenny aquella noche, sin embargo Kenny lo había protegido de cierta forma, no les había dicho a sus amigos lo que había pasado entre ellos así es que de eso podría estar agradecido, de que no era la burla del grupito de mejores amigos que existía en South Park, quizás debería de confiar mas en Kenny, el chico rubio sacudió su cabeza, debería de estar concentrado en la clase y no estar pensando en Kenny, sin embargo, el tenerlo a su lado no ayudaba en nada a su concentración.

La hora de receso había llegado, el día anterior se la había perdido por que para esos momentos ya estaba muerto así es que ahora tenia que disfrutar aquel espacio al máximo, ya sabia que Butters solía sentarse a la mesa con Tweek, Craig, Clyde y Token, hubo algún tiempo hacia muchos años en el que el chico en cuestión había tratado de ser amigo de ellos pero simplemente no lo había logrado, Kenny se sentó con su bandeja a la mesa que compartía con Kyle y Stan, ahora Cartman iba a donde estaba Wendy y solo pasaba por allí unos momentos del receso, no que los de la mesa lo extrañaran, al contrario, era mucho mas fácil comer sin que Kyle y Cartman se pusieran en otra de sus discusiones de "culo gordo" y "maldito judío", suspiro mientras daba una mordida al sándwich que se había servido, no era de la calidad de lo que hacia Chef pero no estaba mal, buscó a Butters con la mirada y lo observo mientras se llevaba su sándwich a la boca dándole una mordida con aquellos suaves labios, demonios!, Kenny dio otra mordida bastante fuerte a su emparedado deseando estar besando a aquel chico en vez de estar comiendo ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Nunca había preferido el sexo a la comida y ahora tenia esos pensamientos

-Kenny-

El chico no se inmuto

-¡hey Kenny!-

Lo llamaron de nuevo haciéndolo sobresaltarse

-¿me hablaban?-

Pregunto el chico confundido, Stan y Kyle se miraron preocupados para luego mirar de nuevo a Kenny

-has estado muy distraído últimamente Kenny-

Empezó diciendo Stan

-si, precisamente desde la fiesta de Token-

Agrego Kyle, Kenny sintió que sus ojos se abrían demasiado por la sorpresa y se sonrojo sin que sus amigos pudieran darse cuenta gracias a su fiel gorro, por algo adoraba aquella parka

-claro que no-

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder

-vamos Kenny no nos vengas con esa mierda a nosotros, sabemos que a Cartman le puedes decir eso por que es un imbecil desgraciado, pero nosotros somos tus amigos, no nos puedes engañar y lo sabes-

El chico de naranja sintió pánico de repente, sus amigos tenían razón, ellos mas que ninguna otra persona se daban cuenta de que algo había cambiado en él

-lo estoy solucionando ¿ok?-

Y de verdad lo estaba haciendo sintió Kenny quien estaba intentando por todos los medios acostarse de nuevo con Butters para volver a olvidarse del muchacho

-Kenny nos preocupa que… -

Empezó diciendo Stan

-no queremos decir que lo sepamos a ciencia cierta ni nada pero-

Añadió Kyle y Stan continuo

-te has enamorado de la persona con la que pasaste la noche en casa de Token-

Kenny se sorprendió tanto que se fue de espaldas y callo sobre el frío piso de la cafetería dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

-por Dios matamos a Kenny-

Oyó a Stan decir

-mierda!-

Dijo un enfadado Kyle mientras todo se ponía negro, tenia que morirse justo en aquellos momentos, eso era una maldición, que se le iba a hacer, así era su vida.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: Y BIEN? QUE PIENSAN DE ESTE CAPITULO? ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA SABEN QUE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS


	8. ¿Con quien estubo Kenny?

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME DAN GANAS DE PUBLICAR MAS SEGUIDO

**Capitulo 8.- ¿con quien estuvo Kenny?**

El día siguiente amaneció soleado, cosa rara en South Park y Kenny despertó de nuevo en su cama, abrió los ojos sin querer moverse de su colchón, aquello había sido un susto de muerte lo que le había dicho Stan el día de ayer, eso de que se hubiera enamorado de Butters, era una locura, Kenny McCormick nunca se había enamorado, había tenido sexo, muchísimas veces pero jamás había tenido ni novia y mucho menos novio y jamás había sentido una necesidad de acostarse con una persona mas de lo necesario, lo cual lo llevaba de nuevo a su plan original, tendría que tener sexo con Butters y así lograr desaparecerlo de su mente de una vez por todas, no podía seguir viviendo de aquella manera, despertándose todos los días con una casa de campaña bajo sus sabanas.

Hacia solo tres días que había sido la fiesta de Token de la que todos en South Park estaban hablando, en especial de cierto chico de parka anaranjada que había cambiado bastante desde aquella fiesta

-ya han pasado varios días y Kenny no nos ha dicho nada del asunto-

Dijo Stan

-el primer día no quiso comer, el segundo día se murió de desangramiento y el tercer día lo matamos del susto de decirle que estaba enamorado-

Enumero Kyle

-no se hubiera muerto de susto si no fuera cierto ¿no lo crees?-

Murmuro Stan mirándolo fijamente

-supongo… pero aun no me puedo creer lo que pasó, y especialmente que nuestro Kenny, el rey de sexo-por-una-sola-noche-y-si-te-veo-jamás-te-he-conocido este enamorado de verdad, ¿Qué tipo de persona haría que Kenny se enamorara, ¿te das cuenta que desde aquel entonces no ha tratado de seducir a nadie de la escuela? Tres días! Tres días es poco para mucha gente pero para Kenny es muchísimo tiempo de no estar tras la falda o el pantalón de cualquiera de la preparatoria South Park-

Kyle dijo pensativo

-si, es cierto, además ni una insinuación de sexo ha salido de sus labios, como si… como si quisiera guardárselo para si-

Dijo Stan como si le fuera muy difícil decirlo mientras Kyle con gesto decidido comentaba

-no puede pasar de hoy que sepamos quien es la persona con la que Kenny paso la noche en casa de Token-

-y yo que pensaba que había estado demasiado borracho como para hacer nada, con Kenny nunca se sabe, que aguante tiene-

Murmuro Stan entre envidioso y orgulloso, Kenny era su amigo después de todo.

Mientras tanto Butters estaba de nuevo de camino a la escuela, se preguntaba como estaría Kenny, ¿iría a clases hoy?, suspiro profundamente, cuando había muerto el día anterior de nuevo se había puesto mal y eso no paso desapercibido para sus compañeros de mesa

**Flash-back**

Butters estaba comiéndose tranquilamente su sándwich, tratando por todos los medio de no mirar a donde estaba el chico de la parka anaranjada pero por mas que trataba de concentrarse en la conversación que acontecía en su mesa no podía hacerlo, Tweek, Craig, Token y Clyde discutían si la fiesta de Token había sido la mas comentada de todas las fiestas que habían surgido en South Park

-yo pienso que lo fue, después de todo no es como que yo doy fiesta cada semana ¿o no? Por supuesto tenia que ser la mas comentada-

-bueno tienes razón pero lo que mas se comenta es lo de Stan y Kyle, parece que los vieron agarrados de las manos caminando por el jardín de tu casa-

Le dijo Craig a Token

-eso no es cierto lo que mas se comenta es lo que Tweek y yo hicimos en el cuarto-

-gah! No digas eso! Además lo que mas se comenta es lo de Kenny-

-¿Qué?!-

No pudo evitar lanzar un grito sorprendido, todos lo miraron una tanto sorprendidos por su reacción pero la platica continuo

-es cierto Tweek tiene razón, Kenny es la mas grande noticia que hay, ¿con quien habrá estado aquel día?-

Comento Craig haciendo que los demás empezaran a recordar

-pues yo la ultima vez que lo vi esa noche fue empinándose una docena de botellas de tequila por incitación de Cartman, creo que querían ver que tanto podía tomar y de paso esperaban ver que muriera de intoxicación alcohólica-

Murmuro Clyde rascándose la barbilla

-la ultima vez que lo vi…-

Empezó a decir Token poniendo los ojos para arriba pensando donde lo había pasado

-creo…-

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que en la mesa de los cuatro amigos mas famosos de South Park estaba el mencionado chico de la parka anaranjada cayendo hacia atrás y golpeándose la cabeza

-por Dios matamos a Kenny-

Se oyó decir a Stan

-mierda!-

Dijo Kyle

-No!-

Dijo Butters junto a ellos, todos voltearon a ver al chico que estaba pálido de repente y que veía horrorizado a Kenny yacer muerto en el suelo de la cafetería, entonces Token pareció recordar algo

-¡YA SÉ!-

Grito emocionado, todos en la cafetería voltearon a verlo y entonces sonrojado levemente bajo la voz e hizo que sus amigos se pusieran mas cerca de él para poder susurrarles, mientras Butters aun seguía conmocionado por lo que acababa de pasarle a Kenny

-no se por que se tiene que poner mal si ya sabe que Kenny muere casi todos los días-

Murmuro Clyde frunciendo el ceño

-cállate Clyde! ¿Qué es lo que sabes Token?-

-ya se con quien estuvo Kenny la noche de la fiesta-

Butters pareció salir levemente de su conmoción

-la ultima vez que lo vi estaba con…-

Todos lo miraron esperando ansiosos

-¡Butters!-

Primero lo miraron incrédulos, ¿Butters con Kenny? Eso era imposible, una aberración, no podía ser que el pervertido mas conocido de South Park hubiera estado con el tipo mas lindo e inocente de esa misma ciudad, simplemente era improbable, si, pero no imposible y como si las piezas del rompecabezas estuvieran cayendo en su lugar se dieron la vuelta inmediatamente a ver al rubio chico quien estaba ahora completamente rojo y trataba de desviar la mirada sin decir nada

-¡BUTTERS!-

Gritaron todos al unísono

-¡gah! Butters!-

Dijo a su vez Tweek con el tic del ojo enloqueciendo en su rostro

**Final del Flash-back**

Butters sintió que su cara le ardía, no sabia como pero así había sido, lo habían descubierto, después de todo lo conocían y no era como si Butters fuera muy bueno mintiendo u ocultando las cosas, era mas que obvio que lo iban a descubrir tarde o temprano pero no creía que lo harían tan pronto, y las cosas que le estuvieron diciendo no sabia si eran sensatas o simplemente lo hacían para asustarlo, después de todo no quería estar con Kenny, lo único que había pasado entre ellos había sido una muy linda coincidencia en la fiesta de Token, nada mas, no creía que pudiera pasar algo mas, aunque aun los recuerdos de lo que había pasado en el salón de música seguían frescos en su memoria y lo hacían sentir un escalofrió.

Stan y Kyle caminaban por las calles de South Park en dirección a la escuela, mientras su platica continuaba

-por cierto, ¿que habrá pasado en la cafetería ayer en la mesa de Tweek y Craig?-

Pregunto Stan

-quien sabe, de repente le estaban gritando a Butters y luego parecieron envolverse en una acalorada discusión con él-

Contesto Kyle

-además ¿Por qué crees que Cartman estuviera tan interesado en escuchar lo que tenían que decir? Después de todo odia a Clyde y no soporta a Butters, a Tweek y Craig simplemente los aguanta y a Token le hace la barba para que lo invite a las fiestas-

Stan añadió razonablemente

-quien sabe ese culo gordo siempre anda inventándose estupideces, quien sabe en que este metido en estos momentos-

Dijo Kyle quitándole importancia al asunto a lo que Stan sonrió

-Quizás tienes razón, mientras no nos afecte no debemos de preocuparnos-

Los dos chicos continuaron caminando juntos mas tranquilos y sonrientes.

Craig estaba ofreciéndole un vaso de café a Tweek, le encantaba la forma en la que el chico se veía todo trastornado y temblaba levemente, sonrió, el rubio chico con su cabello despeinado como siempre (como le gustaba a Craig mas que cualquier otra cosa) puso sus labios y bebió la caliente brebaje con ansias, Craig lamió su labio inferior sintiendo una intensa necesidad de besar a "su" chico quien después de ese sorbo mañanero se veía mas tranquilo, sin temor a que se pusiera histérico el chico del gorro azul de le acerco y lo beso en los labios quitando todo rastro de sabor a café que desde que estaba con Tweek empezaba a formar parte de sus bebidas favoritas como nunca antes, Tweek podía describir una perfecta taza de café de tal forma en que te transmitía la obsesión que sentía por dicha bebida y el gusto que sentía al sentirla en sus venas, lamió su labio inferior saboreándolo mientras disfrutaba del sabor de la piel de el rubio, después de probar el adictivo café solo quedaba el sabor de la piel desnuda de los labios de Tweek y eso era el mas intenso sabor que podría probar jamás, cuando se separaron Tweek suspiro.

El chico obsesivo por el café le gustaba cada vez mas Craig, era muy considerado siempre ofreciéndole su bebida favorita y aparte ahora empezaba a tener otra particular obsesión por las mañanas que aun no compartía con nadie y menos con él, ahora quería que después de cada primer trago de café Craig lo besara de la manera que lo había hecho, hacia algunos días que se había percatado que sin recibir ese beso de su novio el café simplemente no le sabia igual, era una sensación especial la que sentía por aquel chico y sus besos se habían vuelto tan adictivos como el café y quizás aun mas, no sabia que era, pero se sentía tan cómodo a su lado que nada mas importaba, sonrió

-te amo-

Susurro levemente, Craig se quedo paralizado por un momento, Tweek sintió que se ponía completamente rojo y volteándose con el tic vuelto loco y meneando su taza de café hasta que logro darle un gran trago tratando de calmarse y quedo allí dándole la espalda.

Craig se quedo estático, ¿Tweek había dicho que lo amaba? A pesar de que hacia tiempo que habían acordado ser novios nunca se habían dicho aquello, lo había dicho tan de repente, poco a poco una sonrisa fue apareciendo en su rostro hasta hacerse cada vez mas grande, podía ver a Tweek de espaldas apurando la taza de café tratando de calmar los temblores que Craig reconoció eran de nervios, se acerco a él y le rodeo la cintura con los brazos y acerco su rostro a la base de su cuello

-yo también te amo-

Le dijo al oído, el rubio volteo a verlo sorprendido y luego sonrió relajándose mucho hasta quedar recargado en el pecho de Craig, acomodándose pudieron darse un beso en los labios y pronto sonrojados se separaron levemente y sonriendo se miraron uno a los ojos del otro como si un velo se hubiera levantado de su relación, entonces cuando la mirada de Criag vago por la calle pudo ver a un Butters que se veía muy atribulado, Tweek siguió su mirada

-¿crees que fuimos muy duros con lo que le dijimos ayer?-

Pregunto a Craig preocupado

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, LAS COSAS SE PONEN CADA VEZ MAS INERESANTES ¿NO CREEN? ESPERO SUS REVIEWS


	9. Obstaculos y Avances

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, SABEN QUE ESO ME INSPIRA MUCHO Y SE QUE HE DEJADO ESTA HISTORIA PENDIENTE PERO ACA ME TIENEN DE REGRESO Y ESPERO PASARME POR MAS TIEMPO POR ACA PARA ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO**

**Capitulo 9.- Obstáculos y Avances**

Tweek miro a Butters quien parecía algo preocupado

-gah! Yo… yo espero que no-

Craig suspiro, mientras empezaba a recordar los sucesos de la mañana anterior en la cafetería de la escuela preparatoria de South Park

**Flash-Back**

Todos miraban a Butters incrédulos ¿había él pasado la noche con Kenny? Pero eso… ¿Qué quería decir? El pequeño e inocente Butters no podía haber estado con el chico por mucho el mas pervertido de todo South Park

-¿Cómo es que pasaste la noche con Kenny?-

Pregunto Clyde sorprendido, el mencionado se sonrojo levemente

-yo…-

Empezó diciendo mientras se frotaba los nudillos unos contra otros tratando de mantener la compostura

-no me digas que el fue… ¿el fue con quien te acostaste por primera vez?-

Pregunto Craig, Tweek lo miro escandalizado

-gah! Butters no haría eso-

-¿de verdad dormiste con Kenny eh Butters?-

Pregunto Token, el rubio chico ya estaba mas que rojo, viendo esto Clyde molesto comento

-no puedo creerlo Butters ¿Cómo pudiste haber dormido con Kenny?-

-creo que no solo durmieron-

Dijo Craig guiñando un ojo mientras Clyde lo miraba furibundo para luego continuar

-a lo que me refería es a que él no te va a tomar en serio Butters, ya sabes con todos con los que ha estado, y no ha durado ni un mínimo de 3 días con ninguno de ellos, además coquetea con quien quiera que se cruce en su camino-

Butters pareció palidecer por unos segundos

-no es por molestar Butters, pero lo que Clyde dice es cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo puede durar algo entre tu y él? Eso si es que no ha dejado de seguirte, después de todo ya han pasado varios días desde que fue la fiesta de Token-

Todos asintieron con la cabeza

-es cierto, quizás no tengamos de que preocuparnos, lo que paso ya esta en el pasado, probablemente no vuelva a suceder-

Comento Token sonriendo

-pero tienes que tener cuidado Butters, Kenny no es un chico al que debes de hacer mucho caso, no debes confiar en el, especialmente por que sabemos quienes son sus amistades-

-Stan y Kyle son muy buenos yo creo…-

Empezó a decir el rubio hablando por primera vez, Clyde lo callo con una mirada

-tu sabes a quien me refiero, Cartman no se detendrá ante nada si descubre lo que paso entre tu y Kenny, crees que lo va a dejar ir así como así? Claro que no! Ese tipo va a sacar todo el jugo que pueda a esto, y no creo que aprobaría cualesquiera que fuera la relación que tu y Kenny tuvieran-

Todos miraron a Butters preocupados

-yo…yo no tengo nada con Ke… Kenny, así es que no digan mas-

Dijo finalmente el chico y levantándose dejo la mesa.

**Final del Flash-Back**

-quizás si fuimos algo rudos con Butters ayer, pero no le dijimos nada que fuera mentira, todo lo que le dijimos fue por su propio bien, Butters siempre ha sentido cierto gusto por Kenny, aunque ni él mismo se haya dado cuenta, y esto podría ser fatal para nuestro amigo, ya tiene demasiado con sus padres como para tener que aumentarle el que Kenny lo este persiguiendo-

Dijo Craig

-cierto, gah! Pobre Butters! Pero si Kenny llega a sentir algo por él Gah! Oh Dios! Eso seria catastrófico! Cartman no los dejaría en paz-



-si, además creo que Clyde esta empezando a darse cuenta de cuanto le interesa Butters-

-quieres decir que Gah! ¿Clyde quiere a Butters? Gah! No puede ser!-

Dijo Tweek con cierto temblor en el ojo

-es muy probable, aunque como dijimos ayer, no hay que preocuparnos demasiado por que a Kenny esto ya debe de ser historia vieja, solo esperemos que Butters lo pueda olvidar así de rápido-

Dijo dándole una ultima mirada al chico que caminaba en la otra acera en dirección a la escuela y que se veía sumido en sus pensamientos y algo preocupado, Craig suspiro mientras agarraba la mano de Tweek entrelazando sus dedos, pronto adelantaron al rubio chico decidiendo no molestarlo en aquellos momentos, ya tendrían tiempo de tranquilizarlo en cuanto llegaran a la escuela además debían de aprovechar el tiempo a solas que tenían.

Cartman tenia una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

-así es que el pequeño Butters estuvo con Kenny-

Dijo pensando en voz alta

-esto va a ser muy interesante-

El día anterior le había llamado la atención el grito que se había oído en la mesa de Token, así es que había ido a ver que había pasado y lo que descubrió había sido tan jugoso que agradecía al cielo ese instinto que le decía donde estaban las mas importantes noticias y como conseguirlas

-ese hijo de puta va a arrepentirse deberme reclamado por no haberles dicho nada de lo que he hecho con Wendy, va a saber lo que es bueno-

Dijo mientras su mente comenzaba a planear lo que haría, todos se tendrían que enterar del secretito de Kenny, todos tendrían que saber con quien lo había pasado.

Clyde suspiro mientras pateaba una lata de refresco vacía que estaba en la acera, Butters había dormido con Kenny, eso no podía ser cierto, aunque sabia que lo era, pero cada que lo pensaba se volvía bastante celoso, no sabia que aquel chico con el que había hablado durante tanto tiempo y que había sido su amigo le hacia que sintiera aquello, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba y el que Kenny hubiera estado con él … bueno, de todas formas ya no estaban juntos así es que tendría que hacer todo lo posible por que Leopold Stotch estuviera con él, y claro que ahora que sabia lo que sentía tendría que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para ganarse primero su confianza aun mas de la que ya tenia, además de hacerle olvidar por todos los medios posibles que existía algún chico llamado Kenny McCormick.

Mientras tanto el chico de la parka anaranjada estaba resuelto a toparse con Butters antes de llegar a la escuela, no sabia como había podido pasar tanto tiempo sin haber tocado al suave chico, a pesar de que hacia solo un día que había pasado lo del salón de música Kenny sentía que había pasado una eternidad, y ese sentimiento de estar deseando algo no le estaba gustando en lo absoluto, una cosa era desear tener sexo con alguien y otra esta sensación de perdida que sentía cada que no estaba cerca de "su" rubio, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, debía de dejar de pensar que Butters era suyo, nadie había sido suyo nunca, y en realidad nunca había querido que nadie fuera suyo pero ahora… agito su cabeza aun mas fuerte tratando de deshacerse de esos pensamientos, después de todo Leopold no era suyo y no tenia por que serlo, solo tendría que hacerlo con él de nuevo, solo una vez y eso bastaría, trataba de convencerse a si mismo, de repente lo vio, estaba allí en una de las calles principales de South Park caminando tan sumido en sus propios pensamientos que no notaba nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y eso lo tendría que aprovechar, lo veía acercarse al callejón donde él estaba y justo cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de él, lo jalo hacia si, percatándose perfectamente que nadie lo viera esfumarse, abriéndose el gorro y sonriendo poso sus labios sobre los suaves y dulces del rubio, sintiendo como un escalofrió lo recorría y sintiendo lo que probablemente sentiría lo que una persona que estuviera perdida en el desierto sentiría cuando de repente pudiera poner el primer trago de agua en los labios, no podía tener suficiente de los labios de Butters que succiono y lamió, que mordió levemente tratando de capturar su textura que acaricio hasta poder tenerlos a la merced de sus deseos, hasta que se abrieran como una flor esperando el rocío de la mañana, de la forma en que solo él podía hacerlo, con una inocencia y una ternura que quitaba el aliento, su lengua comenzó entonces a entrar y salir de la cavidad de Butters, a subyugarlo mientras trataba de hacerlo olvidar de todo menos del hecho de que él, Kenny, era el que lo estaba tocando, que era quien lo estaba besando y que era él quien podía hacerlo reaccionar de esa forma, todo aquello hacia sentir a Kenny de lo mas excitado, lo tenia aprisionado contra la pared de aquel callejón, presionando cada parte de su cuerpo con el suyo, estando tan pegados que podían transmitirse su calor corporal y claro que Kenny estaba al mil, su excitación estaba 

completamente restregada contra el muslo del rubio quien con aquel intenso beso estaba comenzando a reaccionar lo que hizo que Kenny rugiera levemente cuando se separaron para tomar aliento, nunca había rugido en su vida pero ahora sentía que lo necesitaba, se sentía levemente mareado, ver a Butters con sus mejillas sonrojadas y jadeando entre sus brazos era mas de lo que podía soportar, lo beso de nuevo, con intensidad, con fuerza, saboreándolo por completo, sus manos que había estado recargadas en la pared de aquel callejón cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a deslizarse por los costados del chico del suéter azul cielo a quien podía sentir estremecerse por el contacto, lo agarro firmemente de la cintura mientras con los pulgares daba un leve masaje-caricia a la pura orilla que separaba el pantalón del suéter, sus dedos comenzaron a vagar por la pretina del pantalón, deslizándose por la orilla, hasta que deslizando el suéter levemente pudieron comenzar a vagar un poco mas dentro tratando de encontrase con la piel, la camisa que tenia debajo del suéter fue pronto quitada de en medio de aquellos dedos que sin quitarle la camisa ni el suéter comenzaban a tocar piel, el gemido que escapo de los labios de ambos chicos fue totalmente involuntario, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta los brazos de Butters ya estaban rodeando el cuello de Kenny a quien le había quitado el gorro y acariciaba sus cabellos, eso no pareció llegar a su conciente pues se siguieron llevando por los instintos y un tercer beso aun mas intenso pues la necesidad del rubio parecía comenzar a surgir y lo hacia acercar el rostro de Kenny para mejorar el contacto que tenían, el chico de la parka se sentía eufórico, sus manos ya tocaban la suave y cremosa piel del chico que estaba tan cerca suyo que el olor que despedía parecía llenarlo por completo, el contacto de piel con piel lo sentía completamente electrizante, era como si todo pensamiento que no fuera Butters había volado de su mente por completo como si todo lo llenara el rubio chico

-oh Dios-

Dijo cuando se separaron de nuevo, podía sentir que sus mejillas estaba rojas, ¿Cómo es que estaba perdiendo el control de aquella manera? Aunque en realidad no era que le importara mucho, era cierto que todas las veces que había tendió relaciones sexuales había sido bueno, divertido pero ninguna vez se comparaba a lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, aquel sentimiento de querer estar aun mas dentro de la persona con la que estaba, de querer sacar todo, hasta el ultimo suspiro, aquella manera en que su corazón latiera tan rápido y de que millones de mariposas llenaran su cuerpo por completo, solo Butters podía provocarle eso, comenzó a darle besos rápidos y tiernos, deteniéndose levemente para dejarle aun mas hinchados los labios de los que los tenia, su corazón pareció derretirse ante la forma en la que Butters parecía estar rendido a sus besos y a sus brazos, cuyas manos aun vagaban dentro de su camisa acariciando su pecho. En aquellos momentos un ruido los saco de su ensimismamiento, un gato había golpeado el bote de basura que estaba algo cerca de ellos y el ruido del metal al caer había sido bastante fuerte, Butters lo vio, como si aun no se hubiera percatado de lo que había pasado, como si estuviera recordando.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA SABEN QUE LOS REVIEWS TIENEN DE RECOMPENSA MAS CAPITULOS


	10. El Plan de Cartman

**ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**Capitulo 10.- el plan de Cartman**

Butters había estado tan preocupado por todo lo que le habían dicho sus amigos que no se dio cuenta de que Kenny lo jalaba a un callejón solitario, cuando lo vio frente a él, como salido de la nada no pudo decir ni una sola palabra cuando sus labios ya estaban sobre los suyos y todas aquellas sensaciones comenzaron a llenarlo por completo, cualquier pensamiento que no fueran los labios de Kenny y lo que le estaba haciendo sentir se esfumo de su cabeza, y cuando sus manos lo empezaron a recorrer y pudo sentirlas llegando dentro de su suéter y su camiseta hasta tocar su piel no pudo evitar estremecerse pero ni una sola vez pensó en detenerlo, es más, sus brazos sin saber cómo habían llegado a rodear su cuello y lo acercaban mas a él, mientras le daba aquellos intensos besos no podía evitarlos, eran como si quisiera que Kenny lo besara de esa manera, como si algo muy dentro de si lo hiciera responder sin poder evitarlo, cuando se separaron y Kenny le dio aquellos rápidos besos se sentía completo, tranquilo, como si todo tuviera que ser así, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, aceptaba sus labios tan fácilmente, entonces aquel gato había hecho aquel ruido y como si hubiera explotado algo en su cabeza se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no se separó de Kenny, sin embargo como un flashazo todos los comentarios que le habían hecho sus amigos pasaron delante de él, todo estaba regresando, sintió como si cayera en un profundo y oscuro pozo, y de repente te desmayo.

Kenny se quedo con aquel peso muerto sobre sus brazos, ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a Butters? ¿Tendría algo mal? ¿Estaría enfermo? El chico de la parka anaranjada estaba demasiado preocupado, no podía ver con claridad, lo único que sabía es que debía de llegar a la enfermería de la escuela lo antes posible, agarro a Butters entre sus brazos y lo llevo cargando hasta la escuela donde corriendo por los pasillos se dirigió a la enfermería, Butters estaba muy ligero ¿estaría comiendo adecuadamente? Millones de pensamientos llenaban la cabeza de Kenny

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-

Fue el saludo que le dio la enfermera nada mas entrar a su oficina

-¿Qué no ve? Mierda! Tiene que hacer algo! Butters se..-

Trago el nudo que sentía en la garganta

-se desmayo y yo no-

La mujer que ya se había dado cuenta del chico empujo a Kenny para que pusiera al rubio sobre una de las camas, empezó a revisar el pulso del muchacho, todos los signos vitales parecían normales por lo cual suspiro aliviada

-¿Qué? No se quede allí como idiota, ¿Cómo esta?-

Pregunto el chico desesperado

-no me hable así muchachito, su amiguito está bien, solo se ha desmayado, quizás no desayuno esta mañana o está siendo sometido a mucho estrés-

Su ceño fruncido desapareció cuando vio la expresión aun consternada del muchacho

-no se preocupe, pronto despertara-

Le dijo con una sonrisa, el chico asintió con la cabeza

-si quiere puede permanecer a su lado, iré por algo de agua para cuando despierte-

Kenny miraba fijamente a Butters, su corazón que se había acelerado por la preocupación estaba latiendo ahora un poco mas tranquilamente, se paso una mano desesperada por los cabellos y entonces abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido, no se había puesto el gorro de nuevo, se había olvidado por completo de colocárselo, había estado tan preocupado por el rubio y tan concentrado en llevarlo a la enfermería lo más rápido posible que se le había olvidado, "¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar algo tan importante?", agarro el gorro y se lo coloco en la cabeza de nuevo, jalando las tiras para cerrarlo de su manera acostumbrada, observo a Butters, se veía tan lindo allí recostado, le había dado un susto de muerte, ¿Qué no había dicho que no se preocuparía por lo que le pasara o no al rubio? ¿Qué no había dicho acaso que solo era un acostón? Kenny trato de encontrar algún sentido a lo que había hecho y lo único que se le ocurrió fue que quizás nadie en sus cinco sentidos que tuviera a alguien desmayado en sus brazos no habría hecho lo que él había hecho, sin embargo, jamás se había sentido tan preocupado por el bienestar de nadie excepto de él, ¿eso qué quería decir? Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, eso no importaba ahora, lo único importante era que él estaba bien y que pronto podría volver a su plan inicial de meterse en sus pantalones para olvidarlo tiempo después, mas mientras lo miraba con las mejillas sonrosadas, sus cabellos rubios y brillantes esparcidos por la almohada y aquel rostro angelical se preguntaba si iba a ser capaz de hacerlo, si alguien podría ser capaz de olvidar a Leopold Butters Stotch, estiro su mano para acariciar su mejilla cuando de 

repente una aprehensión en su pecho lo hizo alejarla como si le escociera, lo vio un poco mas antes de salir de allí con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente como si de repente una parte suya hubiera entendido algo importante que dentro de si mismo él no quería aceptar.

Stan y Kyle estaba ya entrando en la escuela, caminaban cuando vio como había varios chicos y chicas que estaban leyendo lo que parecía una página de periódico y se veían muy interesados en la lectura, lo cual era extraño ya que nunca habían visto a nadie tan interesado en las noticias de South Park, después de todo en este pequeño pueblo de Colorado casi nunca sucedía nada importante, entonces vieron a Cartman quien muy sonriente parecía estar repartiendo esas páginas de periódico, con demasiada alegría, lo cual según Stan y Kyle sabían eso nunca podía ser nada bueno

-¿Qué es eso culo gordo?-

El chico mirándolos sonrió aun más y acercándose les dijo

-oooohh!! Esto es solo la noticia más impactante que se ha presentado en nuestra preparatoria en muuuucho tiempo!!-

Dijo en aquella melosa voz que usaba cuando le pedía algo a su madre o cuando había hecho algo de lo que se sentía particularmente orgulloso

-¿una noticia?-

Pregunto Stan levantando una ceja

-ooohh!! Si Staaaan, ¿quieres ver? Aquí tienes una copia, si quieres compártela con el judío, es gratis, ya que sé perfectamente como a los judíos les encanta mantener el dinero lo mas que se pueda je je je-

-cállate culo gordo-

-que no soy culo gordo!!-

Grito el chico furibundo para luego volver a aquella sonrisa dulzona

-bueno ustedes disfruten de la noticia que yo me encargare de repartir más periódicos-

Dijo alejándose de allí mientras repartía periódicos a todo el que entraba, convenciéndolos por supuesto que bien valían el par de dólares que se gastaban en ellos, Stan y Kyle lo miraron unos segundos y luego se miraron preocupados para luego mirar el periódico en la mano del chico de negros cabellos

EN EXCLUSIVA

EL SECRETO DE KENNY

DESCUBRAN CON QUIEN ESTUBO EN CASA DE TOKEN, TODOS LOS SUCIOS DETALLES A CONTINUACION

Stan y Kyle se miraron preocupados, eso no podía significar nada bueno, ¿de verdad Kenny había sido descubierto por el imbécil de Cartman?, siguieron leyendo

'todos hemos oído los rumores, nos hemos preguntado que había estado haciendo nuestro querido Kenny en la fiesta de Token si es que no había muerto como supusimos, déjenme que les cuente los detalles de esta historia, parece ser que a Kenny McCormick se le han pegado los bichos raros que tienen Stan y el judío, esos que los hace ser tan maricas como los colores del arcoíris…'

Los mencionados se miraron indignados, estúpido Cartman pero siguieron leyendo

'si, así como lo leen, Kenny a quien le conocemos por su propia boca todas las gentes con las que se ha acostado y a quien le conocemos también uno que otro desliz con alguien de su mismo sexo ha llegado demasiado lejos esta vez, si, se puede caer más bajo estúpido Kenny, y con quien se puede caer más bajo que acostándose con el inocente (iack me vomito) Butters, si, aunque usted no lo crea Kenny paso la noche de la fiesta de Token nada más y nada menos que metiéndosela a Leopold Stotch, se preguntaran como es que lo sé, precisamente el día de ayer me entere por sus propios labios de cómo estuvo con él y como perdió su virginidad (lo cual no es de extrañar, osea es Butters, Butters! Por dios Kenny ¿podrías haber caído más bajo?) ante él, pero ustedes estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que Kenny puede hacérselo a alguien mucho mejor que Butters, o ¿usted qué opina?'



Stan y Kyle miraron a su alrededor, todos los chicos y chicas que estaban leyendo el periódico aquel murmuraban sobre la veracidad de aquel articulo

-ese estupido ha llegado demasiado lejos-

Dijo Stan enojado

-ese culo gordo, hijo de puta, tenemos que encontrar a Kenny lo antes posible, si él desmiente lo que dice él pendejo de Cartman seguramente podremos hacer que la gente no vote y no siga su juego-

Kyle dijo con determinación

-cierto, tenemos que encontrarlo, lo que dice Cartman debe ser mentira, Kenny con Butters, ja!-

La risa sarcástica y carente de humor de Stan los hizo sentir extraños, pobre Kenny, fuera a donde fuera tendría que enfrentarse a esto.

'demonios' pensó Clyde mientras buscaba con desesperación a Butters, alguien le comento que había oído a la enfermera decir que estaba allí, Clyde rebusco por la enfermería hasta que lo encontró, estaba recostado en una de las camas, parecía que no se había enterado de lo que pasaba fuera, 'pobre chico' pensó pero esa era su oportunidad de acercarse un poco más a él, de protegerlo porque sabía que Kenny no lo haría, ese estúpido de Cartman había llegado demasiado lejos con aquello pero ya se las pagaría, mientras tanto tenía que asegurarse de que Butters estuviera bien, eso era lo que importaba principalmente a él, el mencionado comenzó a despertar poco a poco

-¿Kenny?-

Murmuro a lo que Clyde solo frunció el ceño y contesto algo tenso

-no, soy yo Clyde-

El rubio se sonrojo levemente

-ah, hola!-

Dijo saludándolo

-¿te sientes bien?-

Pregunto el chico de castaños cabellos

-Creo que…s..si-

Murmuro el chico algo confundido, Clyde le sonrió

-tú no te preocupes por nada, yo estoy aquí para cuidarte-

El rubio chico lo miro y tiernamente le sonrió.

Mientras tanto Kenny estaba recorriendo la escuela, no sabía ni que pensar y el que la gente pareciera estarlo siguiendo y murmurando a su paso no le parecía nada gracioso

-Kenny te hemos estado buscando-

Dijo Stan mientras Kyle lo seguía

-sí, ¿Dónde has estado?-

-en la enfermería-

Dice el chico

-¿y eso? ¿Qué paso?-

Pregunto Kyle intrigado

-eso no importa ahora, Kenny, tienes que estar muy atento, ¿has leído las hojas de periódico que están circulando en la escuela?-

Kenny frunció el ceño

-¿hojas de periódico?-

-si, oh, esto va a ser difícil, pero debes saberlo-

Empezó a decir Stan

-Cartman es un bastando y esto es lo peor que ha hecho-

Dijo Kyle con los puños apretados y muy molesto

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-

Kenny estaba cada vez mas confundido, lo que sus amigos decían no tenía sentido, Stan y Kyle se miraron por unos momentos hasta que finalmente sacaron el pedazo de papel que estaba ocultando mostrándoselo a su amigo

-aquí esta-

Kenny empezó a leer

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y YA SABEN QUE REVIEWS EQUIVALEN A NUEVOS CAPITULOS ASI ES QUE SIGAN ENVIANDOME, MUCHAS GRACIAS AL MAESTRO JEDI QUE ME HA INCITADO MUCHO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ESTE FIC Y A TODOS USTEDES QUE HAN DEJADO SUS COMENTARIOS


	11. Alejate de Butters

**ACA LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, YA VEN QUE ESTOY ACTUALIZANDO RAPIDO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**Capitulo 11.- Alejate de Butters**

Mientras mas leía mas se enojaba, el estupido de Cartman iba a pagar por esto, ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿de verdad Butters había comentado algo?

-no te preocupes Kenny, nadie va a creer las mentiras de Cartman-

Dijo un confiado Stan

-si, nadie puede en verdad creerse que estuvieras con Butters, tu no te preocupes-

Dijo Kyle sonriendo

-y sobre a lo que le haremos a Cartman seguro que Wendy ya esta a ello-

Añadió, Kenny quien tenia la mirada fija en el articulo especialmente en la parte en la que Cartman había puesto que la inocencia de Butters era para vomitar y donde puso que él (osea Kenny) no podía haber caído mas bajo, eso hacia que sus venas ardieran del enojo, Butters era el chico mas inocente y tierno que había conocido en su vida, jamás ni por un solo momento le había pasado por la cabeza que el haber estado con él había sido repulsivo de ninguna manera sino todo lo contrario, de repente se dio cuenta de lo que esto podía afectar a Leopold

-tengo que prevenir a Butters-

Dijo en voz alta, al demonio con aquello de no preocuparse de lo que le pasara, todavía quería meterse en sus pantalones y lo iba a hacer

-¿Qué quieres decir Kenny? ¿lo que dice el articulo es cierto?-

El chico de la parka anaranjada que había estado distraído miro a Stan y haciendo un gesto con la mano arrugo el papel periódico y lo aventó con asco al piso

-de que estuve con Butters es cierto, con lo demás, el hijo de puta de Cartman va a saber lo que es bueno, no puede hablar así de Butters-

Con uno de sus pies aplasto con furia el pedazo de papel

-tengo que ir a verlo-

Murmuro en voz alta dejando a sus dos amigos perplejos ante esta nueva información mientras se alejaba a paso rápido hacia la enfermería, justo antes de llegar fue detenido por Token

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

Le pregunto

-a ver a Butters-

-¿no crees que has hecho demasiado? Ya lograste lo que querías, te acostaste con él, lo convertiste en la burla de South Park con tu amigo Cartman de cómplice ahora simplemente déjalo en paz-

El mencionado abrió mucho los ojos

-yo no hice eso, el culo gordo fue el que planeo esto como siempre-

-mira Kenny, no es que no me agrades, sabes que me caes bien, pero no veo que lo tuyo con Butters pueda llegar a mas de lo que ya ha sido, te aconsejo que lo dejes en paz, Clyde esta con él en estos momentos y se que él sinceramente se preocupa por Butters, creo que él podría ser alguien mas seguro con quien estar por que contigo no le espera mas que un acoston y que te olvides de él, pero me temo que a Butters no pueda resultarle tan sencillo el separarse, así es que déjalo en paz-

El chico frunció el ceño molesto, ¿Qué Clyde estaba con él? ¿eso quería decir que el bruto de Clyde estaba enamorado de Butters? ¿su Butters? Lo del acoston y tratar de olvidarlo no era nada nuevo para él pero el que Clyde quisiera quedarse con Butters simplemente hacia que su estomago se llenara de una sustancia corrosiva que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad

-eso no te importa, finalmente Butters y yo seremos los que decidiremos que pasa con esto, ahora quítate de en medio-

La voz desafiante que uso hizo que Token no pudiera moverse un milímetro cuando Kenny entro en la enfermería

-aléjate de Butters-

Dijo en voz extremadamente clara para quien estaba usando un gorro que le tapaba los labios, sus ojos se entrecerraron con furia mientras veía como la mano de Clyde sostenía la del rubio chico que parecía sumamente nervioso y levemente sonrojado

-quita tus sucias manos de encima de él-

Anuncio acercándose cada vez mas a la cama en la que el rubio estaba sentado.

En aquellos momentos Stan estaba sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder

-¿Kenny acepto haber pasado la noche con Butters?-



Pregunto en voz alta

-si, eso hizo-

Confirmo Kyle mientras se quedaba allí a su lado con la misma expresión de desconcierto

-entonces Cartman no invento eso, Butters y Kenny lo hicieron en la fiesta de Token-

Dijo Stan tratando de aclararse los pensamientos

-así parece-

Contesto el chico del gorro verde asintiendo con la cabeza

-no, no puede ser Butters el que…no, Butters es quien…Kenny esta, ¿enamorado de Butters?-

Stan abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido y Kyle hizo lo propio

-no tiene sentido-

Empezó a decir Kyle

-espera, tiene mucho sentido, ¿Quién mas haría sentir a Kenny de esa manera ah? Es obvio que alguien del tipo de Butters podría hacer que Kenny se sintiera diferente, por Dios, siempre que Kenny estaba en el salón miraba a Butters de una manera muy distinta aunque creo que no se dio cuenta, creo que el estar con Butters no había pasado por su mente ya que él es…bueno es Butters, demasiado inocente, pero una vez que estuvo borracho y sus inhibiciones bajas, no es que Kenny tenga muchas inhibiciones, pero dicen que el alcohol saca los mas profundos y secretos deseos del subconsciente y así debe de haber pasado-

Stan comenzó a asentir con la cabeza como si las piezas estuvieran encajando en su lugar, lo que Kyle decía tenia mucho sentido

-si, Kenny debe sentirse diferente con él, por nadie mas se preocuparía de la manera en que lo ha hecho, ¿ya se habrá dado cuenta?-

Kyle negó con la cabeza

-no lo creo, después de todo cuando se lo quisimos decir se cayo al piso y murió por el impacto-

-pues tendremos que esperar a ver como maneja esto de que Cartman los haya puesto en el ojo del huracán-

Concluyo Stan, era verdad, pensó Kyle, todo lo que tenían que hacer era esperar a ver que sucedía.

Butters mientras tanto estaba muy nervioso, justo momentos antes de que Kenny entrara a la enfermería Clyde había tomado su mano y le había dicho

-Butters, hace algún tiempo que quería decirte que, en realidad, bueno ¿sabes que hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo verdad?-

El chico asintió con la cabeza

-yo siempre e sentido algo por ti-

Continuo diciendo el chico de cabello castaño

-yo también, te quiero mucho, eres uno de mis mejores amigos-

Le dijo Butters inocentemente, Clyde se sonrojo

-si, tu también eres uno de mis mejores amigos pero yo…-

Y entonces llego Kenny

-aléjate de Butters-

Había dicho nada mas entrar

-quita tus sucias manos de encima de él-

Al instante en que Butters vio a Kenny sus mejillas se pusieron rosas, sentía algo tan intenso por él, algo que no podía interpretar ni describir, era simplemente que el hecho de estar allí tan cerca lo hacia sentir increíble, sintió como Clyde alejaba su mano de la suya y lo vio levantarse de la silla en la que estaba sentado

-mira Kenny, es mejor que te vayas-

Dijo Clyde mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-¿Quién te da el derecho de decir si me voy o no de aquí?, creo que quien debe decidir eso es Butters-

Dijo el enfadado muchacho

-¿Por qué no te vas?, lo que querías de él ya lo obtuviste así es que ¿que es lo que quieres hacer aquí?-

-a ti que chingados te importa, y ¿Cómo sabes que es lo que quiero de él?-

-no nos hagamos idiotas Kenny, tu lo querías para un acoston, si no es así ¿para que eh? Dime-

Clyde dijo dando un paso al frente, Kenny sintió como si lo apretaran de la garganta e impidieran que las palabras salieran de su boca

-yo… yo… yo…-

Era lo único que lograba decir, mientras tanto Butters los miraba preocupado mientras frotaba los nudillos unos con otros



-¿se… están peleando?-

Pregunto nervioso mientras los veía, ambos chicos voltearon a verlo como si no recordaran que Butters había estado allí oyéndolos discutir todo aquel tiempo, el primero en reaccionar fue Clyde quien acercándose a él dijo tranquilamente

-no te preocupes Butters, creo que Kenny ha entendido lo que quise decir-

Dijo para luego mirar al chico del suéter naranja quien sentía como llamas de fuego salían de sus ojos, si las miradas mataran Clyde estaría 100 metros bajo tierra en aquellos momentos

-yo… Kenny…-

Empezó a decir Butters, Clyde lo miro significativamente

-Butters, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos ayer?-

Le pregunto, Butters miro a Clyde, luego miro a Kenny y de nuevo a Clyde

-yo… quiero estar con Kenny-

Dijo con las mejillas un tanto sonrosadas y la mirada baja, el chico de naranja sintió como su pecho se inflaba y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, Clyde lo miro con furia para luego ver de nuevo a Butters

-si, lo que quieras Butters, solo recuerda lo que te dijimos y también recuerda que pase lo que pase tu puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, siempre estaré a tu lado-

Le dijo sonriéndole mientras le agarraba una de sus manos, el chico rubio asintió sonriendo, mientras Kenny carraspeo fuerte tratando de romper el ambiente, Clyde lo miro de mala manera mientras salía de la habitación, Kenny vio a Butters quien estaba de nuevo frotando sus nudillos nervioso, el muchacho de naranja no pudo menos que sonreír, este chico era demasiado tierno para poder resistirse, se acerco mucho a la cama donde estaba y abriéndose el gorro y tomándolo de la barbilla lo beso tiernamente en los labios, cuando se separaron Butters suspiro

-me asustaste cuando te desmayaste hace rato-

Le dijo Kenny, Butters lo miro nervioso

-yo, me sentí mal, recordé lo que me dijeron mis amigos y no pude..-

Kenny le acaricio la mejilla

-no te preocupes por eso, yo estoy aquí-

El chico le sonrió y Kenny sintió como su corazón saltaba, entonces recordó lo que había ido a decirle y sintió que su corazón se hundía dentro de su estomago

-tengo que decirte algo-

Empezó diciendo

-Cartman, ya sabes lo pendejo que es el cara de verga y escribió algo acerca de ti y de mi y de lo que paso en casa de Token-

Butters se puso completamente rojo al recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos en casa de Token y entonces se puso muy nervioso

-¿Dónde lo escribió?-

Pregunto el chico preocupado

-en unos pedazos de periódico y los esta repartiendo en toda la escuela-

Le contesto el muchacho de naranja

-entonces to… todos saben de lo…lo que paso?-

Kenny asintió con la cabeza, Butters sin poderse contener se desmayo de nuevo.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, POR CIERTO GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HAN MANDADO ME HACEN SEGUIR ADELANTE Y SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO


	12. Confrontacion

**ACA ESTOY DE REGRESO CON UN NUEVO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**Capitulo 12.- Confrontación.**

Kenny estaba preocupado, era la segunda vez en el día que Butters se desmayaba pero ahora sabia la razón, de verdad que estaba estresado, las cosas no le estaban siendo nada fáciles, lo cierto era que ahora Butters parecía mas a gusto con sus besos, parecía que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a que cada que Kenny estaba cerca recibirá por lo menos un beso y eso era un gran logro pero con lo que le decían sus amigos y ahora con toda la escuela enterada de lo que había pasado entre ellos no sabia si aquello podría continuar así, suspiro, y luego suspiro de nuevo, eso de estar suspirando era algo nuevo para él y todo por el chico tan lindo que yacía recostado en su cama, sonrió sin poder evitarlo y bajo el rostro para darle otro beso, simplemente no podía contenerse y eso lo hacia sentirse muy nervioso, olía verdaderamente bien, algo dulce y a la vez fuerte, algo que era simplemente Butters y sus labios eran tan firmes y suaves que podría acariciarlos por siempre y quizás eso no fuera suficiente, trato de no pensar en nada mas que en esos labios lo cual no era tan difícil ya que al sentirlos con los suyos lo hacia perder la noción del tiempo y del lugar, entonces sintió al chico debajo suyo moverse levemente, se separo de aquellos labios para ver los ojos mas lindos que había visto

-ho..hola Kenny-

Dijo el chico sonriéndole tiernamente

-hola-

Contesto, acariciándole el cabello quitándole un mechón de la frente, de pronto se puso estático, ¿Por qué este chico sacaba lo mas cursi que tenia dentro suyo?, de pronto los ojos de Butters demostraron confusión y suspiro profundamente

-todos saben-

Dijo en un susurro, lo cual hizo que Kenny se tensara aun mas, de no ser por sus hormonas nada de esto habría pasado, entonces el timbre de entrada a clases sonó y la enfermera entro en la habitación

-chico ya tienes que ir a clases-

Dijo, el rubio comenzó a levantarse mientras Kenny rápidamente te cerraba el gorro de la forma acostumbrada, la enfermera hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza

-no, tu no muchacho, creo que debes de descansar un poco mas, usted jovencito McCormick si tiene que asistir, aquí estar muy bien cuidado su "amiguito"-

Kenny la miro a sabiendas de que aquella mujer ya había leído el articulo que había escrito Cartman

-jodase-

Dijo, la mujer no se dio por aludida o mas bien no entendió lo que dijo, el chico de la parka anaranjada volteo a ver a Butters y le dijo

-nos veremos luego, cuídate-

El muchachito sonriendo nervioso asintió mientras se ponía de nuevo a frotar los nudillos unos con otros

-cuentas conmigo-

Dijo antes de salir por la puerta, camino por loa pasillos que poco a poco estaban quedando vacíos, cuando llego a su salón todo estaba extremadamente calmado, había demasiado silencio como para que fuera palpable en todas partes, eso era raro y no le auguraba nada bueno, abrió la puerta del salón y todos estaban mirando quien entraba, cuando vieron que era Kenny todos se revolvieron en sus asientos emocionados, el muchacho busco con la mirada a sus amigos Stan y Kyle le sonreían con sonrisas preocupadas, entonces vio a Cartman que tenia una de esas amplias sonrisas de cuando algo le había salido sumamente bien mientras Wendy a su lado lo miraba muy enfadada, el chico entro y se sentó sin importarle que los demás se le quedaban viendo mientras caminaba

-hey Keeeny!!-

Dijo aquella espantosa voz chillona a su espalda, trato de no prestarle atención

-hey Keeeeeeeny!!-

Dijo el chico de nuevo a lo que Kenny volteo a verlo enfadado

-¿Qué carajos quieres Cartman?-

-oooohhh parece que a alguien le hace falta una ducha de vagina por que traes mucha arena, quizás toda se te pego cuando estuviste con Butters o no Kenny?-

Todos en el salón contuvieron la respiración

-no estés chingando hijo de puta-

Dijo el muchacho de naranja mientras se volteaba de nuevo a ver al frente

-pero dinos Kenny, ¿Qué tal estuviste con Butters? ¿es un gritón verdad? Se le puede ver lo marica a leguas, 

seguro que le gusta que le den por el culo al muy…-

No pudo terminar la frase por que como rayo Kenny se había levantado y le había dado un puñetazo en la nariz al chico que le saco un borbotón de sangre, Wendy se levanto asustada a limpiar a su novio mientras el chico se quejaba

-nyaaa!! Kenny eres un cara de verga! ¿Qué chingados te pasa? ¿de verdad estas con ese estupido de Butters? ¿ahora te vas a alejar de tus amigos por ese lame culos?-

El chico estaba apretando los puños a punto de darle otro golpe pero se contuvo por la mirada de advertencia que le dio Wendy, entonces miro a todos que lo miraban entre sorprendidos e interesados

-si, si dormí con Butters, y planeo hacerlo de nuevo, para quien se le de la gana de decirme algo ya sabe lo que va a recibir así es que métanse en sus asuntos y déjenme en paz-

Después de dicho esto se sentó

-tendremos que llevarte a la enfermería-

Dijo Wendy, Kenny sintió que un escalofrió le recorría la columna vertebral, ¿Cartman? ¿en la enfermería? ¿con Butters? Volteo a ver inmediatamente al culo gordo y de verdad se veía mal, en parte se alegraba pero por otro lado…en esos momentos llego la maestra

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-

Dijo cuando vio a Wendy tratando por todos los medios de detener la hemorragia de Cartman con uno de sus pañuelos

-señorita Testaburguer lleve a Eric Cartman a la enfermería inmediatamente-

La chica asintió pero Kenny se levanto

-pero señorita-

Empezó a decir

-¿quiere decir usted algo joven McCormick?-

-el tubo la culpa-

Logro decir Cartman mientras trataba de quitarse la sangre que estaba entrando en su boca

-¿es eso cierto?-

Pregunto viendo a los demás chicos del salón, todos miraron a Kenny preocupados pero nadie dijo nada

-¿joven McCormick?-

El chico no contesto nada

-muy bien, no me quiere decir, pues esta castigado, a la salida se queda usted en detención-

-maldita sea-

Murmuro el chico sentándose totalmente enfadado mientras impotente veía como Wendy se iba con Cartman en dirección a la enfermería, exhalo totalmente exasperado, nada le estaba saliendo bien.

Mientras tanto la enfermera de la escuela estaba revisando a Butters quien la estaba tratando de convencer de que se encontraba bien y que ya podía regresar a clases

-lo siento mucho, creo que aun debería de quedarse a descansar un poco mas, especialmente con el estrés al que debe de estar sometido-

Butters no quiso preguntarle como sabia a que tipo de estrés estaba siendo sometido pero supuso, por lo que le había dicho Kenny, que había leído aquel periódico, dios, Kenny era alguien taaan genial, siempre había sido muy popular y siempre había sido amable con él pero ahora… sentimientos se alojaban en su interior, lo quería mas que a aquella manta que tenia desde los 3 años (y con la que secretamente aun dormía), lo quería mas que sus cereales de chocolate de la mañana, mas que todas las cosas geniales que había tenido en su vida, lo quería tanto…que parecía casi imposible tener tanto sentimiento por alguien dentro suyo, lo quería y quizas…estaba enamorado de Kenny, el chico se sonrojo haciendo que la enfermera que acababa de terminar de revisarle la temperatura asustada viéndolo dijera

-por dios!-

Le puso una mano en la frente

-pareciera que tienes calentura chico, tengo que tomarte la temperatura de nuevo-

En aquellos momentos a Butters no le importaba lo que la enfermera pensara, se había dado cuenta de que aquel sentimiento tan especial que sentía por Kenny era… nada mas y nada menos que amor, si, esa era la única explicación, pero eso aunque lo hacia muy feliz el saberlo también lo hacia sentir muy nervioso, por que si sus amigos tenían razón, Kenny solo quería estar con él por un poco de tiempo y no… eso no era suficiente para él, no pudo continuar por que en aquellos momentos un chico maldiciendo entro en al enfermería

-estupido Kenny, esto es lo que me saco por decir nada mas que la verdad, demonios, ese cara de verga va a 

ver lo que es bueno, en cuanto salga de aquí yo…-

-tu te ganaste esto a pulso Eric-

Dijo la muchacha que sostenía el pañuelo ensangrentado que cubría la nariz de Cartman

-¿Qué paso?-

Pregunto preocupada la enfermera después de percatarse por enésima vez que Butters no tenia fiebre y viendo aquel chico en serios problemas entrando a su enfermería

-el hijo de puta de Kenny me golpeo-

Dijo mientras cerrando los ojos trataba de contener la sangre

-ven aquí-

Le dijo la enfermera indicándole otra de las camas que estaba allí cerca, Wendy llevo al chico hasta ella y la enfermera le quito el pañuelo ensangrentado para empezar a atender al muchacho, finalmente la chica vio a su alrededor y vio al rubio sentado en una cama cerca de la de Eric

-hola Butters-

Dijo ella sonriendo calidamente

-hola Wendy-

Dijo el chico saludándola con la mano

-¿Butters?-

Pregunto a su vez Cartman

-no se mueva jovencito, que lo estoy revisando-

Le dijo la enfermera cuando el muchacho trato de ver a donde Butters estaba

-carajo!-

Dijo el chico mientras se recostaba de nuevo para que lo atendiera la enfermera

-¿Qué tienes Butters? ¿te encuentras bien?-

Pregunto la chica de cabellos negros después de mirar a donde Cartman estaba por unos momentos

-solo me desmaye-

Contesto el rubio

-pero ya estas bien?-

Pregunto la chica

-si, ya me siento mejor gracias Wendy-

Contesto el chico sonriéndole, la chica suspiro un tanto aliviada, entonces otra duda se cernió en su rostro y se apresuro a preguntar

-¿ya has visto los periódicos que saco Eric?-

El chico negó con la cabeza, la chica hizo un gesto de disgusto

-yo, me encargare de que Cartman obtenga su merecido, no te preocupes Butters, espero que no te sientas muy mal al respecto-

-no, Kenny me contó todo y es muy bueno conmigo-

-si, estoy segura que lo es-

Dijo la chica con una mirada de quien siente lastima por alguien, ella en realidad no le veía futuro a la relación de Kenny y Butters pero esperaba con todo su corazón que pudiera haber algo por que Butters era demasiado bueno y dulce como para sufrir por algo así, mientras tanto la enfermera ya había terminado de revisar a Cartman y de curarlo

-tiene que reposar un poco-

Le anuncio a la muchacha quien asintió con la cabeza

-tengo que regresar a clases Eric-

Empezó a decirle a su novio

-has el favor de no decirle ninguno de tus comentarios insidiosos a Butters-

-¿insidiosos? ¿yo? Claro que no Wendy-

Le dijo con su mejor batido de pestañas y sonrisa tierna lo cual la chica no se creyó y mirándolo seriamente le dijo

-Mira que te conozco Eric Cartman y créeme que descubriré si le has dicho algo a Butters además de que se de alguien que no descansara hasta tenerte hecho polvo si le dices algo así-

Después de decir aquello salio de la enfermería dejando a los dos chicos recostados mirando al techo mientras la enfermera acomodaba todo a su lado.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: ESTO SE PONE CADA VEZ MAS INTERESANTE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS


	13. De Vuelta al Juego

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! Y LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA ACA ESTA OTRO CAPITULO**

**Capitulo 13.- De vuelta al juego.**

El silencio que tuvieron a continuación fue uno de los mas incómodos que habían tenido en mucho tiempo, solo se podía oír el sonido de los utensilios movidos por la enfermera

-muy bien muchachos voy a salir por un momento, hagan el favor no agitarse mucho y traten de descansar-

Después de dicho esto la enfermera salio por la puerta

-así es que tu y el pobretón de Kenny cojieron-

Murmuro Cartman mirándolo, el chico rubio no supo que responder y sonrojándose bajo la mirada sin decir nada, el chico gordo lo miro de arriba a abajo antes de decir

-¿Cómo pudo Kenny cojerse a alguien como tu?-

Butters volteo a verlo confundido

-¿Qué…que quieres decir a alguien como yo?-

Cartman cerro los ojos tratando de ser paciente

-de verdad que eres idiota Butters, un tipo como Kenny…no puede estar con alguien como tu-

-¿po…por que no?-

Le pregunto el rubio con los ojos bien abiertos

-eso no importa, él se olvidara de esto pronto, no tengo por que meterme en problemas con Wendy por una estupidez como esta, Kenny no se va a quedar contigo-

Después de dicho esto Cartman se volteo hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido mientras Butters se quedaba con el corazón encogido, todos le decían que Kenny no querría estar con el mas de un corto tiempo, ¿debería creer a todos?, el chico suspiro acongojado, ¿Cómo iba a poder soportar que en algún momento Kenny le dijera que ya no quería estar cerca suyo por que eso pasaría ¿verdad? Se sentía tan confundido.

En el salón el chico de la parka anaranjada estaba tronándose los dedos, necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando en la enfermería, Cartman era tan idiota que probablemente le estaría diciendo algo a Butters que afectaría todo su plan, golpeo su mesabanco de verdad que aquello era un asco, ¿Por qué Cartman se tenia que meter en los asuntos de los demás?, Kenny estaba rumiando todo su coraje cuando la puerta se abrió y Wendy entro a trabes de ella, el chico la miro y ella lo miro de regreso y le sonrió, "muy bien" el chico pensó "Wendy le ha dado un ultimátum a Cartman y el culo gordo no se atreverá a ir en contra de los deseos de ella" eso quería decir que podía estar un poco mas tranquilo, aunque con Cartman nunca había que estar desprevenido así es que tenia que esperar a ver que sucedía.

La segunda clase termino y la enfermera estaba terminando de hacer las anotaciones que necesitaba de Butters

-bueno joven Stotch al parecer vas a poder ir a la siguiente clase-

El rubio sonrió aliviado

-¿de verdad? Que bien!-

Dijo asiendo un gesto de triunfo

-eres tan marica-

Dijo Cartman después de mirarlo y voltearse de nuevo a otro lado, Butters comenzó a frotar sus nudillos unos contra otros

-gra…gracias enfermera-

Dijo mientras salía de allí, Eric Cartman nunca le había dicho nada que le hiciera bien, siempre lo había utilizado para sus bromas, y aunque lo sabia, el chico era demasiado persuasivo como para hacerte creer lo que dijera y ahora no era la excepción, después de todo no era solo su opinión sino la de todos los de sus amigos también, Butters suspiro mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela, ¿debería de tratar de olvidar que existía un Kenny McCormick?, pronto llego a su salón, al entrar la clase ya tenia tiempo de haber empezado así es que la maestra deteniendo su discurso unos momentos le dijo

-siéntese por favor joven Stotch-

-oh…gracias maestra-

Dijo el chico al tiempo que miraba a Kenny quien se sentaba justo al lado suyo, y camino hasta su asiento sin percatarse de las miradas que lo seguían.

Kenny estaba sonriendo, por lo menos Butters ya no estaba cerca del estupido de Cartman para que le dijera alguna estupidez, ¿y que importaba si todos los del salón los miraban? No era que a él le hubiera importado nunca la atención, además se veía así todo lindo en aquellos momentos, de verdad que algo malo le estaba 

sucediendo, así no era regularmente, tan solo la semana pasada había sido un chico "normal" todo lo normal que puede ser un muchacho proveniente de los barrios bajos y que se la pasa teniendo sexo con todo lo que se le cruce enfrente y vaya que había tenido sexo, muchisimas veces y nunca le había importado un carajo el hacerlo o con quien hacerlo, simplemente lo hacia y se sentía muy bien, además al día siguiente siempre podía platicarlo con sus amigos contándoles las pervertidas hazañas que había logrado, por Dios! Últimamente ni siquiera se le había insinuado a Stan o Kyle y aquello era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, no era que lo extrañara, a decir verdad no extrañaba aquello en lo absoluto lo que ahorita le interesaba mas era que el rubio chico al lado suyo quisiera acostarse con él, y lo iba a conseguir, de es estaba muy seguro, miro el reloj que estaba justo arriba del pizarrón y sonrió, ya solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos antes de que la clase terminara

-Butters, ¿podemos hablar después de clases?-

Le pregunto al chico a su lado en un susurro, el rubio se sobresalto levemente y viéndolo con las mejillas levemente rosas asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se apresuraba a seguir tomando anotaciones, Kenny contuvo una risa, se veía tan tierno así de nervioso, todos los alumnos del salón se le habían quedado viendo cuando hablo con Leopold, sin embargo el chico de la parka naranja estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta, en esos momentos un chico detrás de Butters le toco el hombro

-vendrás con nosotros a almorzar como siempre ¿verdad Butters?-

Clyde, ¿Por qué demonios nunca se había dado cuenta de que ese idiota se sentaba detrás de "su" rubio?

-oh…claro-

Respondió Butters sonriéndole, Kenny hizo un puño con la mano

-perfecto-

Respondió Clyde sonriéndole a Kenny con un gesto de autosuficiencia, "eso me suena a reto" pensó el chico del parka naranja "muy bien, si eso quieres… veremos quien se queda esperando, no voy a dejarlo ir tan fácil" ambos chicos se enlazaron en un juego de miradas mientras la maestra citaba los últimos puntos de su lección y Butters anotaba todo rápidamente, el timbre de termino de la clase sonó y a pesar de que después de esta clase seguía el receso mucha gente pareció quedarse deliberadamente en el salón acomodando sus cosas, Kenny se levanto de su asiento

-quiero hablar contigo en privado Butters-

Le dijo al chico quien justo en aquellos momentos acababa de terminar los apuntes y se levantaba nervioso de su asiento

-muu..y bien-

Le dijo mientras volteando a ver al piso frotaba sus nudillos unos contra otros, en aquellos momentos el chico de cabellos castaños que se sentaba justo detrás suyo también se puso de pie y tomándolo del hombro le dijo

-no vayas a tardar, te estaré esperando-

-oh, por supuesto Clyde-

Nadie se perdió la guerra de mirada que trabaron los muchachos mientras Kenny trataba de detener con la mente el toque de la asquerosa mano de Clyde sobre su mas reciente adquisición

-muy bien, nos veremos entonces-

Dijo mientras le daba un cariñoso apretón al hombro que hizo que el chico McCormick quisiera arrancarle las entrañas y freírlas en aceite hirviendo "¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo como para tocarlo de ninguna manera? Demonios Butters era suyo, solo suyo!! Lo que fuera que aquello significara y no iba a permitir que ese estupido se entrometiera"

-a..adiós Clyde-

Contesto el rubio saludándolo con una mano mientras lo veía salir del salón, entonces volteo de nuevo a mirar a Butters quien con un gesto lo insto a salir también del salón.

-wow, esto esta mas intenso que las telenovelas mexicanas-

Murmuro Kyle

-¿Qué?-

El pelirrojo se sonrojo

-oh, es que mi mama le entro una racha de querer ver telenovelas mexicanas y pues eh visto una que otra y son… muy intensas, pero esto..-

Dijo señalando la parte en la que Kenny, Butters y Clyde habían estado

-esto es mucho mas intenso que cualquier novela-

-hey, ¿Por qué crees que Kenny le lanzo esa mirada como de odio a Clyde?-



Pregunto Stan frunciendo el ceño

-lo que pasa es que Clyde ha estado enamorado de Butters desde hace algún tiempo, creo que jamás se imagino que iba a tener competencia-

Murmuro una voz ronca a sus espaldas

-gah! Craig tiene razón, pobre Clyde, gah! Kenny se adelanto-

-¿Clyde quiere a Butters?-

Preguntaron Stan y Kyle confundidos

-eso parece-

Respondió Token, Wendy seguía la conversación detenidamente cuando todos miraron hacia la puerta del salón donde los tres muchachos habían desaparecido cada quien con un pensamiento muy diferente en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto Kenny había agarrado a Butters de la mano y lo dirigía al armario mas cercano, afortunadamente el armario de las escobas estaba casi vacío y pudieron perfectamente entrar ambos

-ke..kenny ¿Qué… que hacemos aquí?-

Pregunto nervioso el chico cuando oyó el click de la puerta

-Dios Butters!-

Murmuro el chico con voz ronca mientras se abalanzaba sobre él para darle un apasionado beso en la boca mientras comenzaba a explorar con ansias su cuerpo, el rubio muchacho lo tomo desprevenido y quedo recargado sobre la pared del armario mientras sentía los labios de Kenny succionar los suyos con avidez, la oscuridad era muy intensa y los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar era el de los jadeos entrecortados y el crujido del roce de ropas, así como los gemidos que escapaban de uno y de otro, el beso fue una explosión de placer indefinido e inmediatamente los hizo sentir excitados con una sensación avasalladora llenadotes la parte baja del vientre

-no puedo…no puedo seguir haciendo esto-

Murmuro Kenny al oído del chico que tenia aprisionado entre sus brazos mientras con la lengua acariciaba el lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho saboreándolo

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA; SI, ESTO SE PONE CADA VEZ MAS BUENO Y YA SABEN QUE CUMPLO MI PALABRA CON RESPECTO A LOS REVIEWS, PERO NADA DE VIDEOS DE BARNEY EH? ñ-ñ


	14. Planes y Separacion

**SIP, LES HAGO CASO A MIS REVIEWS ASI ES QUE AQUI TIENEN UN NUEVO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**Capitulo 14.- Planes y separación.**

-Así es que Clyde ¿esta enamorado de Butters?-

Se pregunto en voz alta Stan por enésima vez mientras Kyle fruncía el ceño

-Dios! Parece que todos están enloqueciendo por Butters, digo, es Butters-

Stan lo miro con una ceja levantada

-¿y que tendría de malo que a alguien el guste Butters? Después de todo es un chico guapo y es tan tierno que uno no puede evitar sentir cierto cariño hacia él-

Kyle lo miro con los ojos desorbitados

-no, tu no Stan, ¿ahora me vas a decir que te gusta Butters? Pero si yo creía que eras 100 heterosexual-

-no estoy diciendo eso Kyle, ¿pero que de malo tendría enamorarse de alguien como Butters?, es un tipo inteligente y lindo y ¿que quieres decir con eso de 100 heterosexual? ¿quieres decir que me vez como un machista o alguien que no acepta las diferencias, tu mas que nadie deberías de saber todo lo que hemos luchado por que los estereotipos de ese tipo se eliminen y todos puedan ser libres de elegir lo que mejor les parezca, no puedo creerlo Kyle-

El chico meneando con la cabeza en gesto de negación y con la mirada decepcionada se alejo dejando a un Kyle bastante confundido

-entonces ¿te gusta Butters o no?-

Fue lo único que pudo decir en un susurro triste.

Mientras tanto en cierto closet de escobas dos chicos estaba envueltos en mas calientes argumentos

-no puedo…no puedo seguir haciendo esto-

Habia susurrado Kenny al oído del rubio que tenia aprisionado entre sus brazos mientras con la lengua acariciaba el lóbulo de la oreja del muchacho saboreándolo

-mmm que… que quieres decir?-

Dijo el chico entre jadeos mientras sentía las manos de Kenny recorriéndolo

-necesito… tengo que tenerte ya!-

Dijo el chico con voz ronca mientras se disponia a besarle el cuello succionando el especifico lugar en el que el pulso de Butters latía acelerado

-¡¿a..ahora?!-

Murmuro el chico con voz entrecortada

-oh Dios si!-

Respondió el chico mientras empezaba a deslizar una de sus manos a la orilla del pantalón del joven rubio dispuesto a quitárselos, la mano de Butters lo detuvo

-no, Kenny, aquí no-

Dijo el chico, en aquellos momentos sus sentidos estaban demasiado obnubilados como para pensar en rechazarlo por completo, el muchacho de la parka naranja suspiro fuertemente colocando su mano en la cintura de Butters tratando de contener el temblor de excitación que lo llenaba por completo

-entonces ¿Cuándo?-

Pregunto finalmente

-yo… esta tarde-

Nervioso Butters respondió sin siquiera pensarlo

-¿Dónde?-

Pregunto a su vez Kenny, dándole besos por el cuello

-mis papas no están en casa hoy así es que…-

Empezó a decir entonces se tapo la boca con una mano, no debería haber dicho eso, se suponía que no debía decir a nadie que sus papas no estaban en la ciudad pero se le había salido sintiendo aquel calor que provenía del cuerpo de Kenny y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado se sentía tan a gusto a su lado que no pudo evitarlo, a pesar de que no podía verlo supo que el chico de naranja estaba sonriendo cuando le dijo

-muy bien Butters, esta noche serás completamente mío-

El rubio se estremeció de los pies a la cabeza, Kenny le beso de nuevo, sus labios se rozaron con cariño, la suavidad de beso era bastante refrescante, al parecer a pesar de lo dicho y de saber lo que les esperaba aquella tarde de todas maneras no podían separarse en aquellos momentos, necesitaban sentirse pero si no querían terminar haciéndolo en el armario de las escobas pues simplemente tendrían que conformarse con aquellos suaves besos, las manos de Butters se levantaron hasta estar en el cuello de Kenny y como por instinto comenzó a acariciar su cabello mientras respondía a aquel beso de esos que derriten el corazón, las 

manos de Kenny estaban en su cintura acariciándolo levemente con los pulgares, sus labios se sentían y se acariciaban, la lengua de Kenny decidió explorar y descubrir el sabor del labio inferior de Butters quien se sintió completamente atrapado mientras sentía aquella succión apetitosa, sentía como los dedos de los pies se le contraían dentro de sus zapatos, Kenny lo apretó contra si pasando sus manos alrededor de la cintura, sus lengua aprovecho el gemido que escapo de los labios de Butters y la introdujo en la boca del tierno chico quien simplemente se dejo hacer, aquel beso que se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas intenso de lo que había empezado tubo que ser interrumpido por el timbre de la escuela

-¿termino el receso?-

Pregunto en un jadeo Butters mientras se separaba levemente del chico de naranja

-eso creo-

-y no fui a con Clyde a la mesa a almorzar-

Murmuro el chico

-me alegro-

Respondió Kenny con voz ronca

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-yo… no quiero verte con ese idiota-

-pero Clyde es mi amigo-

Kenny suspiro hondamente

-Butters… oh Butters, solo, ten cuidado de él, no quiero que nadie mas que yo te toque-

Dijo y tratando de hacer énfasis a sus palabras con uno de sus dedos recorrió su mandíbula con suavidad

-¿esta bien?-

Le pregunto, antes de que pudiera responder lo beso apasionadamente en la boca quitándole cualquier rastro de aliento que aun tuviera, después de arreglarse el gorro como siempre lo tomo de la mano y lo ayudo a salir de aquel cuarto, cuando estuvieron fuera lo condujo a través del pasillo hasta su salón a donde llegaron poco tiempo después de que la maestra hubiera entrado, todos estaban sentados en sus mesabancos y los miraron sorprendidos, Butters se veía sonrosado con las ropas desarregladas y sus labios tiernamente hinchados lo que hizo que Clyde frunciera el ceño y apretara con furia uno de sus puños bajo el mesabanco, la maestra los insto a sentarse lo cual ambos rápidamente hicieron, Cartman había regresado al salón y miraba a Kenny con algo de molestia dispuesto a decirle tres cosas en cuanto se sentara, Wendy estaba preocupada viendo esto mientras tanto Stan y Kyle ni siquiera entablaron miradas uno con el otro, habían cambiado algunas cosas aquel día y el pensamiento de todos era que querían que regresara todo a la normalidad

-gah! Oh Dios! Que tensión!-

Se oyó decir en la parte de atrás del salón.

Kenny sonreía debajo de su parka, pronto lograría su objetivo, Butters estaba en sus manos, estaba a punto de hacerlo de nuevo con él y eso lo ponía a mil además no solo lo había alejado de Clyde durante el almuerzo, sino que también le había quitado cualquier preocupación que pudiera tener por lo que el estupido de Cartman había hecho, Dios!¿Por qué Butters tenia que ser tan completamente lindo? Se pregunto de nuevo mientras lo veía sonrojado tratar de arreglarse la camisa que por fin se había dado cuenta de que estaba fuera de su pantalón, Kenny tenia ganas de reír, se sentía tan feliz que no sabia ni que hacer, simplemente el saber que ese rubio estaría en sus brazos aquella tarde lo hacia sentir con las rodillas levemente débiles y el estomago lleno de mariposas así como que le traía un gran calor y cosquilleo a sus mejillas, lo cual quería decir era que si no tuviera puesto su gorro estaría completamente sonrojado de simple felicidad, estaba tan consumido en sus pensamientos del rubio que no se dio cuenta de que dos de sus mejores amigos estaban actuando bastante extraños.

"¿Qué demonios le pasa a Stan?" Se preguntaba Kyle "¿Por qué se puso así? ¿será acaso que esta enamorado de Butters?" el chico pelirrojo miro al mencionado frunciendo el ceño, siempre le había caído bien Butters hasta cierto punto, era un buen chico, algo soso para su gusto pero buen chico al fin y al cabo pero ahora lo miraba desde otra perspectiva "¿Qué puede ver Stan en él que sea tan interesante?" no entendía como su mejor amigo podía estar interesado en él de todas las personas que había en la escuela, de todas maneras que le interesaba a él que Stan estuviera interesado en el o en cualquier otra persona? Ciertamente no le había importado cuando Kenny se había interesado en él, ¿Por qué Stan tendría que ser diferente? Pero, había algo en su corazón que se sentía herido, después de todo siempre había pensado que si algún día Stan estuviera interesado en alguien de su mismo sexo ese tendría que ser él, por favor era mas 

que obvio, incluso Cartman lo decía, lo cual no era una buena base de defensa pero de todas formas ¿Cómo se podría Stan haber interesado en Butter y no en él? Si eran los súper mejores amigos, siempre lo habían sido, eran demasiado amigos hasta el punto de que últimamente habían llegado a agarrarse las manos levemente en las fiestas y demás, incluso en la fiesta de Token habían salido al patio y habían estado a punto de besarse, no era que Kyle se lo hubiera pedido ni nada, simplemente sentía aquello y si hubiera sucedido estaba seguro de que no lo habría detenido, no era que a él le gustaran ese tipo de cosas, eso de besarse con chicos no era su estilo, pero siendo Stan pues… las cosas cambiaban, simplemente había algo especial en él, algo que lo hacia querer estar con el todo el tiempo y no preocuparse por nada mas y si en algún momento llegaban a estar demasiado cerca pues en realidad no le importaba, como aquellas noches en las que habían ido a dormir uno a casa del otro, siempre dormían en la misma cama, desde niños y a pesar de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces eso no había cambiado, se dormían uno junto al otro y extrañamente siempre despertaban uno en brazos del otro, no sabían como había ocurrido pero tampoco les molestaba, simplemente se sentía cómodo, y ahora Stan ¿estaba enamorado de Butters? eso no tenia sentido, debía de haber alguna explicación para aquello, por que si eso era verdad… Kyle sintió un nudo en su garganta, y ahora Stan no le hablaba y eso lo hacia sentirse mucho peor, bajo la vista a su trabajo y trato de quitarse una lagrima que amenazaba con salir de la orilla de su ojo, eso no debía importarle tanto

-Demonios!-

Murmuro y trato de concentrarse en su trabajo.

Al lado suyo Stan estaba rígido, odiaba pelear con Kyle pero de alguna manera lo que había dicho lo había herido, sentía que tanto él como Kyle tenían la mente abierta para la libertad de que las personas decidieran lo que querían hacer y él que él le dijera que era un 100 heterosexual como si despreciara a la gente homosexual no sabia por que le había dado tanto sentimiento, como si lo hubiera ofendido, después de todo él… bueno Kyle y él… era cierto que mucha gente los tachaba de homosexuales y de que siempre se habían defendido al respecto y de que nunca habían llegado a hacer nada mas que unos pequeños roces de manos y habían estado a punto de besarse en la fiesta de Token pero, aparte de eso, Stan se sonrojo levemente, muy bien, tenia que admitirlo, había tenido uno que otro pensamiento acerca del pelirrojo que no era inocente en lo absoluto y si, tenia mil deseos de besarlo y hacerle una que otra cosa mas, agito su cabeza de un lado a otro, quizás se había contagiado de Kenny y era mas pervertido de lo que pensaba, pero de todas maneras, el que se imaginara a Kyle desnudo mientras se masturbaba en su baño no quería decir que fuera gay en lo absoluto, solo que … Kyle era especial, siempre lo había sido, quería estar con él todo el tiempo del mundo y desde hacia algún tiempo quería algo mas que solo pasar tiempo juntos, quería sentirlo, sin embargo el comentario que había hecho, suspiro, eso le quería decir que Kyle no pensaba en él en lo absoluto, quizás no en la misma manera que él y eso le destrozaba las entrañas y hacia añicos sus esperanzas, no es que pensara que algún día Kyle quisiera hacer esas cosas con él pero… el chico se quito el gorro y agito su cabello con furia, no tenia por que engañarse a si mismo, si quería que él estuviera a su lado, lo quería para él y cada momento que estaba con él y no podía tocarlo era tortura, era por ello que cada vez mas usaba excusas ridículas para poder sentirlo, tocar sus manos, agarrar su cabello, acariciarle la mejilla, cualquier clase de contacto físico estaba bien, incluso hacer aquellas competencias de hacerse cosquillas todo era bueno y ahora… ni siquiera podía hablar con él, debía de poder hablar con él de nuevo pero no podía por que ahora cada vez que lo veía sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le dejaba decir nada, simplemente tenia que hacerse a la idea de que Klye no lo querría jamás como él lo querría a él, solo quería ser su amigo o su súper mejor amigo como habían decidido hace muchos años, y eso debía de ser suficiente para él.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: SI MAESTRO JEDI, CLARO QUE ME ACUERDO DE TI PERO LAMENTABLEMENTE HE ANDADO ENVUELTA EN VARIAS REUNIONES FAMILIARES Y NO ME HE PODIDO CONECTAR MAS KE PARA REVISAR MIS REVIEWS Y PUBLICAR NUEVOS CAPS PERO ESPERO PODER CONECTARME PRONTITO Y MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, CREANME QUE SI SIGUEN LLEGANDO REVIEWS SEGUIRE PUBLICANDO RAPIDO


	15. Saboreando

**ACA LES TRAIGO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO**

**Capitulo 15.- Saboreando.**

-así es que estuviste pendejeando con Butters de nuevo ¿Qué mierda te pasa Kenny?-

Le pregunto Cartman a su espalda, el chico que estaba sonriendo contemplando como Butters se agachaba a recoger uno de sus lápices al piso y estaba admirando su trasero sintió como si algo amargo pasara por su garganta al oír aquella estupidez

-cállate culo gordo ¿o quieres que te rompa de nuevo la nariz para que te quede exactamente como el cerdo que eres?-

Le dijo secamente mientras cerraba los ojos con todas sus fuerzas tratando de ser paciente, ya tenia que quedarse en detención aquella tarde y no quería que aumentaran su castigo, después de todo por ello tendría que llegar mas tarde a casa de Butters, hasta ahora solo tenia una hora de castigo y eso era suficiente tortura para él, ahora si tenia que golpear al culo gordo de nuevo tendría que pasarse mas tiempo y era lo ultimo que quería hacer en aquellos momentos

-oooohhhh Kenny esta molesto, si dicen que los pobretones tienen un carácter bastante fuerte, muy bien Kenny, por hoy te dejare en paz, simplemente que se que esto es una FACE por la que andas y no tengo que preocuparme por mas que si no…-

-que si no…-

Continuo Kenny

-te valdría madres si yo hago lo que se me venga en gana no necesito ni tu permiso, ni aprobación mucho menos así es que quítate ese estupido pensamiento de la cabeza idiota que a nadie le importa tu opinión-

-si, lo que tu digas Kenny-

Contesto sarcástico Cartman mientras se cruzaba de brazos sonriendo en su mesabanco, no tenia nada de que preocuparse.

Las clases terminaron pronto la gran mayoría se veían aliviados de tener que irse, sin embargo otros como Stan y Kyle se veían incómodos, usualmente te iban justos a casa sin embargo ahora, no sabían ni que hacer, Kenny detuvo a Butters del brazo

-nos veremos esta tarde-

Le dijo

-¿no… no vendrás conmigo?-

Le pregunto el chico, después de haber dicho aquello se sonrojo, quizás no planeaba decirlo en absoluto y simplemente se le salio, Kenny no pudo evitar sonreír aquel chico era taaan tierno

-tengo detención-

-¿detención? ¿Por qué?-

Pregunto el rubio abriendo mucho los ojos sorprendidos

-un asunto con Cartman, tu no te preocupes, pronto estaré a tu lado-

El muchacho se puso completamente rojo

-hey Butters te estoy esperando-

Dijo Clyde desde la puerta, el chico lo miro

-¿eh?-

Respondió frunciendo levemente el ceño sin comprender

-te llevare a tu casa-

Dijo el chico sonriéndole mientras le lanzaba una mirada desafiante a Kenny quien frunció el ceño molesto

-oh, muy bien-

Contesto el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza, el muchacho estaba a punto de caminar a donde estaba Clyde cuando Kenny lo detuvo del brazo de nuevo, cuando volteo a verlo el muchacho ya se había bajado el gorro y lo besaba apasionadamente para sorpresa de todos aquellos que aun estaban en el aula, al terminar le susurro al oído

-no dejes que nadie mas que yo te toque, especialmente Clyde-

El chico se puso completamente rojo y sin saber como responder y tambaleando levemente por el intenso beso fue a reunirse con Clyde, Kenny sonrió al ver al chico tambalearse y luego suspiro, después de una hora de detención podría ir a hacer todo lo que quisiera con Butters, entonces volteo su rostro a donde Stan y Kyle lo miraban evitando por todos los medios mirarse uno al otro y sin moverse de sus asientos como si estuvieran clavados allí

-¿Qué pasa?-



Pregunto el chico del parka naranja después de ajustarse el gorro de nuevo

-¿te vas a quedar en detención?-

Pregunto entonces Kyle

-si, ustedes vieron lo que me dijo la maestra-

Respondió el chico frunciendo aun mas el ceño

-¿no van a irse a casa juntos?-

Les pregunto como percibiendo cual era el problema

-yo, tengo cosas que hacer-

Murmuro Stan y agarrándose el puente de la nariz salio rápidamente de la habitación mientras Kyle cerraba fuertemente los ojos y trataba de respirar hondamente

-¿se pelearon?-

El pelirrojo asintió

-pero ¿Por qué?-

-yo… creo que a Stan le gusta Butters-

Contesto el chico rápidamente mientras se alejaba corriendo del salón sospechosamente limpiándose las orillas de los ojos ¿a Stan le gustaba su Butters? No, eso no podía ser, Stan estaba mas que interesado en Kyle, se preguntaba ¿Qué habría pasado entre sus dos mejores amigos? mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección de la detención.

En otra parte Clyde trataba de aprovechar el momento para acercarse a Butters

-yo… Butters tengo… ¿Cómo estas? ¿mejor?-

Pregunto el castaño

-me siento muy bien gracias Clyde-

Respondió el rubio, ambos chicos caminaban por las calles de South Park, el silencio reinaba entre los dos, Clyde tenia muchos nervios de decir nada y Butters tenia su mente en otra parte, en cierto salón de detención con cierto rubio de parka anaranjada así es que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del silencio que los acompaño hasta llegar a su casa

-Butters-

Dijo el chico de cabello café mientras lo tomaba del hombro, el rubio se quedo mirando la mano de él en el hombro y algo asustado se soltó y luego se sonrojo, Kenny le había dicho que no quería que Clyde lo tocara, el mencionado lo miro confundido unos segundos y luego coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos

-yo solo quiero recordarte lo que dijimos, sé que en estos momentos crees que Kenny es lo máximo pero ten en cuenta su historia, él nunca ha estado con nadie durante mas de dos días, lo admito, me sorprende que haya estado detrás de ti por 4 días seguidos pero eso no quiere decir que seguirá haciéndolo, no quiero verte herido Butters-

Le dijo el chico con preocupación en su voz

-no te preocupes Clyde Kenny es… el es especial para mi y sé que a pesar de todo no haría nada para herirme-

Clyde negó con la cabeza fuertemente mientras lanzaba un hondo suspiro

-muy bien Butters pero quiero que sepas que habemos gente que si te queremos y que deseamos lo mejor para ti, no dudes en llamarme si lo peor sucede, ¿esta bien?-

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y Clyde se alejo de allí saludándolo con una mano, Butters lo observo alejarse, Kenny era una persona maravillosa, y tenia la esperanza con todo su corazón de que le correspondiera sus sentimientos, con su llave abrió la puerta entrando a la soledad de su casa, que sus padres se hubieran ido a mitad de la semana no le sorprendía en absoluto, aun recordaba el incidente cuando su madre trato de matarlo y su padre confeso ir a lugares para gays, desde aquel entonces Butters no había sido el mismo, ni su casa seria igual, ahora su mama y papa trataban por todos los medios de revivir un romance que no sabia si tenían, Butters suspiro, aun con todos los problemas que habían tenido seguían juntos así que debían de haber llegado a una especie de acuerdo, así es que había decidido no preocuparse mas por ellos, de pronto recordó lo que Kenny le había dicho y su corazón salto en su pecho, ¿Qué debería de hacer antes de que llegara? ¿seria bueno hacer una comida especial? Si, quizás Kenny quisiera comer algo antes de… se puso completamente rojo, después de todo ninguno de los dos había almorzado ya que se habían quedado en aquel closet encerrados, se puso aun mas rojo si eso era posible y muy nervioso fue a preparar todo a la cocina, lo bueno es que era hábil para cocinar lo cual no sabia nadie mas que su mamá por que no quería que los chicos de la preparatoria de South Park se burlaran de él, siempre le habían gustado los programas de cocina y se había aprendido varios trucos y varias recetas, sus padres habían hecho la compra solo hacia 

un par de días por lo que el refrigerador y las alacenas estaban repletas, el muchacho sonrió, sorprendería a Kenny.

El chico de la parka anaranjada estaba que le quemaban los pies por salirse de allí, solo faltaban 5 minutos pero se le estaban haciendo los cinco minutos mas largos de su vida, ya quería estar a su lado, demonios nunca había tenido una necesitan tan fuerte de tener a alguien como lo sentía por Butters, lo deseaba tanto que le dolía físicamente como si lo estuvieran apretando y simplemente quería estar a su lado, a pesar de que aquel día Cartman había querido arruinar lo que sea que tuviera con Butters, aun así su rubio se había sobrepuesto a todo y a pesar de lo mortificado que había estado le había permitirlo besarlo mas veces, solo esperaba de que el estupido de Clyde no se hubiera atrevido a tocarlo o sino se las iba a ver con él, entonces frunció el ceño cuando su mente vago a sus propios amigos, ¿Por qué Kyle creería que Stan estaba enamorado de Butters? Estaba bien, lo admitía, su rubio estaba despertando pasiones y no tenia idea de por que él mismo no se había dado cuenta de lo lindo que era, del trasero tan apretado que tenia, de sus ojos de color gris de las tormentas, de su cabello rubio que brillaba con el sol, de su blanca piel que parecía tan suave y de aquellos labios tan pequeños y rosas que daban ganas de estarlo comiendo todo el día como si fuera una fresa que necesita ser mordida para poder sacar el dulce sabor que conlleva en su interior, muy bien, ya estaba divagando de nuevo y sentía que su pequeño "yo" estaba reaccionando solo de pensarlo, pero volviendo a Stan, el chico estaba claramente enamorado de Kyle y estaba seguro que Kyle sentía lo mismo, tendría que haber una forma de sacarlos de esa estupidez y hacerlos darse cuenta de eso, en aquellos momentos el timbre de termino de detención sonó

-wooooohooo!!-

Grito el chico triunfante mientras se iba corriendo a la salida, quería verlo con tantas ganas que… sentía que no podía aguantar un minuto mas, finalmente llego a la casa de su rubio y un olor dentro hizo que su estomago rugiera, de pronto frunció el ceño, estaba tan distraído pensando en Butters que ni siquiera se había acordado de que no había probado bocado en todo el día, él, Kenny McCormick no había comido, y ni siquiera se había acordado, se pregunto si el olor provenía de la casa de Butters, no, probablemente no, después de todo ¿Qué chico de 16 años sabría cocinar? Si no estaban los papas de Butters seguramente el chico tendría alguna comida congelada que podrían servirse, en aquellos momentos podría comer lo que fuera, toco la puerta con los nudillos y Butters abrió, tenia un mandil azul marino puesto, sus mejillas rosas y en una de ellas una mancha de salsa, se veía sumamente adorable

-ah Kenny-

Dijo el chico sonriéndole mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas

-pasa, ponte cómodo estoy haciendo algo…-

Antes de que pudiera regresar a la cocina Kenny lo agarro del brazo, ya se había bajado el gorro cuando le lamió la mancha de salsa que tenia en la mejilla

-mmmm sabe delicioso-

Murmuro con voz ronca que pareció vibrar en cada poro del cuerpo del muchacho del mandil haciéndolo estremecerse mientras con un pie cerraba la puerta detrás suyo

-¿estas cocinando Butters?-

Le pregunto aunque antes de dejarlo responder capturo sus labios con los suyos y mordiéndole suavemente sonrió recordando sus pensamientos sobre las fresas y los labios de Butters, lamió su labio inferior y superior saboreando su dulzura y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, se veía tan lindo todo sonrosado y con aquel mandil, sabia que nunca le había llamado a ningún chico lindo pero era la única palabra que podía hacerle algo de justicia a como se veía el rubio en aquellos momentos, cuando se separaron Butters se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos jadeando sin reaccionar, entonces oyó un timbre en la cocina y salio de su ensimismamiento para correr allá

-siéntate en el comedor, ahora llevo la comida-

Dios! Si afuera aquello olía bien adentro el olor lo llenaba por completo y todos sus sentidos, no estaba acostumbrado a las comidas caseras, su mamá ciertamente no las preparaba y las pocas veces que había comido algo parecido era cuando se había quedado a cenar en casa de alguno de sus amigos pero el que Butters cocinara, oh! Eso era algo… bueno algo sorprendente, el sabor de la salsa en su mejilla era exquisito así como el sabor de su piel que lo tenia embriagado, sintió como sus rodillas empezaban a flaquear y su estomago se llenaba de mariposas, pudo finalmente sentarse en una muy bien arreglada mesa y empezó a respirar dificultosamente, no sabia que demonios le pasaba, de pronto se sentía nervioso, pero no, eso no podía ser cierto, Kenny McCormick no se ponía nervioso por tener relaciones sexuales, eso simplemente no pasaba, mientras su pecho se oprimía levemente y su corazón latía acelerado trato de decirse que todo se 

debía a que tenia hambre y ya le estaba afectando su mentalidad, en aquellos momentos Butters entro con un estofado en una cacerola, lo puso en medio de la mesa, se metió de nuevo a la cocina y salio con un platón de puré de papas, luego con un platón de verduras y finalmente con una olla de sopa, la cual sirvió primero

-de postre hice un pastel helado de fresa-

Le dijo sonriendo, Kenny no pudo evitar sonreír también, fresas, este chico era… impresionante

-creí que tendrías hambre ya que no almorzamos hoy-

Le dijo mientras nervioso se frotaba los nudillos unos con otros evadiendo la mirada del chico de anaranjado

-eres único Butters-

Le dijo en un susurro, el chico levanto por fin la vista y lo miro, después de ver su sinceridad se sonrojo y luego dijo

-bueno, tu también eres muy especial Kenny-

Se sonrieron uno al otro por un momento

-pues bien, vamos a ver si sabe tan bien como huele-

Dijo Kenny, Butters sonrió y comenzaron a comer, platillo tras platillo todo sabia completamente delicioso

-mmm parece que esta muy bien-

Dijo Butters sonriendo, lo que no se dio cuenta fue de que después de haber hecho aquel gemido placentero por la comida cierta parte de la anatomía de Kenny había comenzado a reaccionar, y el chico cada que terminaban un platillo se iba poniendo mas y mas nervioso, había limpiado cada uno de sus platos, no había dejado nada en absoluto era lo mejor que había probado en su vida, bueno después de los labios de Butters, pero si hiciera una lista primero estarían los labios de Butters y justo en el segundo lugar su comida, no había nada mas delicioso, el tiempo del postre había llegado y el pastel de fresa no lo había decepcionado, pero el ver la rosita lengua de Butters salir de su cavidad para probar aquel apetitoso postre lo estaba haciendo revolverse en su asiento con incomodidad, su pene se encontraba duro y estaba esperando la menor oportunidad para atacar, sin embargo dentro de Kenny había un caos, se sentía mas nervioso de lo que se había sentido en su vida y no tenia idea él por que, usualmente la parte del sexo era la parte sencilla a la que el podría reaccionar con soltura, sin embargo estaba muy conciente de que aquel tierno rubio que lo miraba de reojo mientras le daba el ultimo mordisco a su pastel de fresa era una persona que lo iba a hacer sentir algo, no tenia idea que pero no sabia si estaba preparado para ello, Butters recogió los platos y los llevo a la cocina, después de terminar de lavarlos regreso a donde se encontró con que Kenny aun estaba sentado y tenia la mirada perdida

-¿te encuentras bien?-

Le pregunto en voz alta, Kenny finalmente lo miro y asintió

-¿quieres ir a mi habitación?-

Pregunto el chico con las mejillas sonrosadas, Kenny no sabia si las piernas iban a responderle en aquellos momentos pero aun así asintió con la cabeza.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: PONGAN SUS COMENTARIOS PRONTO POR QUE CREANME QUE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTARA DE RECHUPETE, ES PROMESA DE AUTORA, ASI ES QUE LOS ESPERO Y YA SABEN MIENTRAS ME DEN REVIEWS SEGUIRE DANDOLES CAPITULOS


	16. Dormir con Butters

**Y COMO SE LOS PROMETI ACA ESTA ESTE CAPITULO QUE ES UNO DE MIS FAVORITOS, DISFRUTENLO**

**Capitulo 16.- Dormir con Butters…**

Kenny pareció tener mas fuerza de lo que él mismo creía posible por que logro levantarse con relativa facilidad de la silla y siguió a Butters por la escalera, admirando su trasero de camino hasta llegar al pasillo del segundo piso, se detuvieron frente a una puerta, Butters la abrió y su habitación estaba justo a su alcance, ambos muchachos entraron

-pensé que quizás te podrías recostar hasta que te sientas mejor-

Le dijo el chico y sonrojado volteo a ver a donde fuera menos a Kenny quien sonrió ampliamente, esta sensación que tenia no iba impedirle el hacer lo que tenia pensado con Butters, especialmente si se veía de aquella manera tan dulce

-yo me siento bien Butters-

Le dijo acercándose a él, el muchacho lo vio finalmente quedando paralizado al ver su sonrisa

-esta va a ser una tarde inolvidable-

Murmuro Kenny no sabia si para el rubio o para si mismo pero en aquellos momentos no importaba en lo absoluto, sonrió ampliamente antes de posar sus labios sobre los suaves y rosas de Butters con una dulzura que no sabia que podía transmitir, el chico le respondió de la misma manera, le rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, disfrutando de tenerlo tan cerca suyo, su calor sobrepasaba su ligera camisa azul y traspasaba hasta dentro de la parka naranja de Kenny quien empezaba a sentir cosquillas en todas partes, le lamió el labio inferior mientras disfrutaba de su suavidad para luego comenzar a besarle la mejilla y la parte baja de la mandíbula, el sabor de su piel era sumamente único, sus ligeros besos se hicieron mas intensos mientras llegaba a su cuello, el cual succiono con deleite disfrutando del sentir como su pulso aumentaba mientras suspiros entrecortados se podían oír retumbaban en la habitación, sin poderlo resistir Kenny se separo del cuello de Butters solo para observar su rostro, su boca estaba entreabierta y sus mejillas sonrojadas, cuando percibió aquella intensa mirada se puso completamente rojo y trato de apartar la mirada

-no, quiero verte-

Murmuro Kenny

-quiero verte por completo-

Le dijo mientras lo conducía a la cama, el muchacho se dejaba guiar, así es que cuando Kenny lo coloco en la cama recostándolo y le sonrió de aquella manera que hizo que su cara pareciera ardiendo lo que lo hacia ver completamente adorable, Kenny se relamió los labios mientras las mariposas en su estomago parecían haberse alborotado al mil por ciento, lentamente paso sus manos por la cintura del rubio debajo suyo tocando estratégicamente en aquellos lugares que estaban medios descubiertos y se podía percibir la sensible y suave piel de Butters quien dio un respingo de sorpresa ante los fríos dedos que lo acariciaban

-ke…kenny?-

El mencionado no le respondió y simplemente comenzó a levantar aquella camiseta color azul como descubriendo un regalo que hacia mucho tiempo quería ver, pronto el torso de Leopold estaba al descubierto y el joven McCormick lo ayudo a sacar la camisa por le cabeza y los brazos dejando gran parte de su cuerpo al descubierto y expuesto a la hambrienta mirada de Kenny quien tubo que lanzar un gemido, se lo había imaginado, lo había soñado, aquella noche en casa de Token lo había sentido pero aun así no estaba preparado para verlo de esa manera, era simplemente delicioso, su piel era completamente blanca por donde quiera que lo mirara, extendió sus palmas y acaricio su estomago y pecho contra ellas, aquella era la piel mas suave que jamás hubiera sentido y se sentía endemoniadamente bien acariciarlo, bajo su rostro hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la altura de su estomago y le dio un gran beso haciendo que Butters se riera nerviosamente

-¿que… que haces?-

Le pregunto levantándose levemente sobre sus brazos, el chico viéndolo directamente a los ojos le sonrió picaramente mientras lentamente sacaba su roja lengua hasta posarla en aquel preciso lugar, el rubio dio un jadeo sorprendido y cuando Kenny paseo aquella lengua por su estomago no pudo menos que recostarse de nuevo con su boca convertida en una "o" lo que hizo a Kenny sentirse completamente poderoso, lo tenia en sus manos, ya bastaba de sueños y de momentos en que eran interrumpidos, ahora Butters estaba a su merced y lo tendría por completo, continuo acariciándolo con la lengua saboreándolo y disfrutando su suavidad mientras que con sus manos desabrochaba su pantalón sin que el rubio debajo suyo pareciera darse cuenta, solo cuando dejo de lamerlo y se los bajo por completo fue que se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y cuando se sentó en la cama Kenny ya le había sacado los zapatos y el pantalón, dejándolo con unas lindas truzas blancas, Kenny no podía dejar de sonreír viendo la expresión sorprendida y algo nerviosa del chico sentado en aquella cama, pero se veía demasiado apetecible, si esa era la palabra, se lo quería comer por 

completo, y aquel chico tan blanco, con su cabello rubio, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios rosas, sus ojos color tormenta y la ternura que despedía era infinita, le estaba entrando un calor por todas partes y así mientras Butters lo veía con los ojos muy abiertos comenzó a quitarse la parka.

Butters estaba nervioso, sentía cosquillas por todas partes y una electricidad que lo hacia sentirse muy despierto, allí estaba, en su habitación, con solo los calzoncillos puestos y observando a Kenny quien en aquellos momentos se estaba desnudando, la vez pasada no había pasado aquello, no se habían visto uno al otro de aquella manera y eso lo hacia sentirse levemente intimidado, la parka de Kenny yacía al otro lado de la habitación, la camisa blanca que traía debajo también había salido volando y su pecho y abdomen eran simplemente para quitar el aliento, se veía un poco mas moreno que el mismo pero de una manera natural, sus manos se dirigieron a su pantalón, mientras con sus pies rápidamente se sacaba los zapatos, se empezó a bajar el cierre y Butters tuvo que desviar la mirada

-mírame-

Le dijo el chico con voz ronca, el rubio lo obedeció en el acto y lo que vio lo sorprendió, no sabia por que no se había acordado que Kenny no usaba ropa interior, aunque la vez anterior que habían dormido juntos lo había visto en realidad no se acordaba por que aquello había sido tan rápido que no le dio la oportunidad, pero allí estaba, Kenny, en su habitación, desnudo, estaba seguro que en aquellos momentos estaba quebrantando mas reglas de lo que había hecho jamás en su vida en aquella casa pero en realidad, no le importaba, el estado de Kenny empezó a cambiar, su pequeño yo que había estado medio despierto estaba tomando unas dimensiones impresionantes y los ojos azules que nunca se separaron de los suyos tenían una expresión de hambre que hizo que Butters se sintiera mas nervioso y a la vez lo puso de una manera bastante evidente a trabes de sus calzoncillos.

Kenny se había divertido viendo las expresiones de su rubio ante aquel mini strip tease pero ya estaba mas que listo para comenzar con la acción, recorrió el cuerpo de Butters con una mirada cargada de deseo y se detuvo en aquellos calzoncillos que evidenciaban lo mucho que al muchacho le había gustado su strip tease, tenia la tentación de agarrarlo y no se iba a detener ante nada, se acerco como un león atrapando a su presa y quedo justo encima de él de nuevo, disfrutando el toque de piel con piel y entonces posos sus dedos pulgares dentro del elástico de los calzoncillos sonriendo ampliamente mientras se los bajaba rápidamente, cuando estuvo completamente expuesto ante el le beso la punta rosa que estaba levantándose poco a poco

-urgh!-

Fue el sonido que salio de los labios del rubio con un suave gemido que hizo que Kenny se estremeciera por completo, con su lengua acaricio su miembro lamiéndolo de arriba abajo con gusto, su húmeda lengua lo recorría mientras el chico se ponía cada vez mas firme, con una mano comenzó a acariciar sus suaves testículos mientras que con la otra aprovechaba el liquido blanquecino que escurría del muchacho y comenzaba a untarlo en sus dedos para tocarle aquel pequeño orificio tan sensible, Butters se estaba agarrando fuertemente de la sabana de su cama con las manos

-Ke…Kenny-

Dijo en un jadeo, el chico sonrió ante esto y continuo con su labor, pequeñas gotas lograban llegar a su lengua disfrutando por completo del salado sabor, Kenny se uso en posición y comenzó a besarle aquel orificio que tenia un color rosita tan calido como todo Butters

-estas tan lindo-

Le dijo con voz ronca

-no… no hagas eso-

Murmuro el chico completamente rojo, pero cuando de nuevo Kenny poso sus labios sobre su pene en un gran beso no pudo decir nada mas y el aliento parecía faltarle, el muchacho aprovecho para introducir un dedo dentro de aquel estrecho orificio haciendo que el chico dejara escapar un jadeo, dejo que se fuera acostumbrando a su intromisión, dilatándolo poco a poco, pronto introdujo otro dedo, quería que Butters se encontrara lo mas cómodo posible y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por facilitarle las cosas, aquella blanquecina sustancia estaba siendo de mucha ayuda por lo cual logro introducir un tercer dedo, y los jadeos de dolor de Butters estaba disminuyendo mientras empezaba a tocar aquellos lugares en su interior que lo hacían sentir tan bien, pronto Kenny sintió que estaba listo, lo observó, el muchacho estaba recostado en su cama con sus rubios cabellos claros extendidos en ella, una de sus manos se las mordía tratando de contener los gemidos que se le escapaban, con la otra estaba aferrado a la cama, su cuerpo se veía tan hermoso extendido de aquella manera, sus ojos lo miraron, tenia unos ojos grises que ahora estaban tan obscuros como un día de tormenta bastante salvaje y sus labios estaba rosas, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su pecho 

subía y bajaba furiosamente por los jadeos de placer que estaba expresando, Kenny trato de observarlo lo mas que podía, quería tener aquella imagen grabada por siempre dentro suyo, ahora lo único que restaba era hacerlo, sintió que su corazón saltaba fuertemente dentro de su pecho y cerro los ojos justo como cuando los cierras mientras bajas en la montaña rusa

-¿estas listo?-

Le pregunto, la mirada de Butters se engancho en la suya y lo que vio lo puso completamente desconcertado

-si-

Susurro, Kenny trago fuertemente mientras se ponía entre las blancas piernas del rubio, se acomodo y comenzó la intromisión, lo hizo despacio para no lastimarlo, esperando hasta que estuviera cómodo e introducía un poco mas, despacio hasta que logro estar completamente dentro suyo, se sentía endemoniadamente bien el estar así, el que estuviera completamente dentro de aquel calido cuerpo que lo abrazaba con candor, Kenny lo beso en la boca disfrutando de su sabor y de su entrega, sentía que al estar así algo se había roto en su interior y no sabia siquiera que demonios era pero algo había cambiado, también algo había cambiado en Butters podía notarlo en sus ojos, algo le decía que las cosas no iban a ser iguales de ahora en lo adelante y en realidad no tuvo mucho tiempo por preocuparse del futuro ya que las caderas de Butters empezaban a balancearse y esto estaba ocasionando que su ritmo comenzara a aumentar de igual manera, comenzaron las embestidas, lentas al principio, acostumbrándose al movimiento y a la sensación, acostumbrándose uno al ritmo del otro, sin embargo la pasión les iba ganando la partida y el ritmo comenzó a hacerse mas y mas rápido, sus caderas chocaba en aquellas salvajes embestidas que se convertían en parte de un ritmo ancestral que nunca se podría olvidar, mas rápido, mas rápido, mas fuerte, mas intenso, hasta el punto en que sentían que iban a explotar, hasta el punto en que sentían que se perdían, hasta el punto en el que no eran dos personas si no una sola, hasta el punto en el que las almas se encuentran y los sentimientos explotan, y justo en aquel final de la mecha para encender la dinamita, en aquel momento Kenny oyó las palabras que mas había ansiado oír en su vida, las palabras que significaban tantas cosas, las palabras que hicieron que su corazón se detuviera justo antes de explotar, las palabras que lo hicieron llorar

-TE AMO KENNY!-

Aquel desgarrador grito quedo suspendido en el espacio mientras blanquecinas explosiones los llenaban por dentro y por fuera, mientras sus cuerpos flotaban en mil pedazos para tratar de construirse de nuevo, después de ello ambos chicos exhaustos cayeron sobre la cama e inmediatamente se durmieron, aun enlazados en un abrazo, aun uno sobre el otro.

Tiempo después Kenny se despertó para descubrirse encima de Butters, abrazado a él quien tenia una sonrisa tierna en sus labios y una expresión de felicidad que hizo que su corazón se encogiera levemente, lo miro unos momentos antes de separarse de él no sin algo de pesar que no quería sentir, fue al baño y se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y salio de la habitación y la casa de los Stotch sin siquiera despertarlo, fuera la noche ya había caído, camino por las calles de South Park con las manos en los bolsillos y un nudo en la garganta, se detuvo y cerro los ojos por un momento recordando vividamente como si en aquellos momentos estuviera pasando el momento que en el clímax del orgasmo Butters le había gritado que lo amaba, un caliente rastro de lagrimas surcaron su rostro "oh Dios" pensó Kenny, de verdad se había convertido en gay, llorar por algo como eso, su corazón latía rápido, lo que pasaba es que eso no era todo lo que había pasado en aquella habitación, él… demonios algo le había hecho Butters por que lo había trastocado, lo hacia sentirse demasiado raro, lo hacia sentir demasiado y aquella palabrita giraba en su mente sin control al solo recuerdo de aquella noche, no podía ser, no podía estar enamorado de Butters, ¿oh si?, no, eso era absurdo, algo así no le debía de pasar a Kenny McCormick pero… ¿y que si era así? Por que por Dios que no había otra forma de clasificar aquello, si, lo amaba, amaba a Leopold "Butters" Stotch, amaba a ese rubio inocente, tierno, y algo torpe en tantas cosas que lo hacia sentirse extrañamente feliz, simplemente el estar cerca de él lo hacia sentirse bien, y hacia el amor como los mismos dioses y cocinaba, y sonreía, y besaba y lo amaba, su corazón salto un palmo mientras continuaba caminando por las calles de su ciudad por fin lo entendía, es que una vez que había dormido con Butters todo le había cambiado, es que una vez que has dormido con Butters tienes que hacerlo de nuevo, es que una vez que has dormido con Butters ya te has enamorado, eso era ¿verdad? Amaba a Butters, camino un paso, amaba a Butters, dio otro paso, amo a Butters, sintió un golpe fuerte, un camión lo había atropellado, había muerto, pero eso no era absolutamente nada, lo mas importante de aquella noche había sido el descubrir que Kenny McCormick podía sentir y amar y que ahora odiaba tanto el no haberse quedado en cama con Butters preparado para otro round.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: QUE TAL? ESTUBO BUENO O NO? ESPERO SUS REVIEWS


	17. Melancolia

**ALGUIEN PIDIO DRAMA? PROBABLEMENTE NO PERO . . . BUENO LEAN ESTE CAPITULO**

**Capitulo 17.- Melancolía**

Butters se despertó ya de mañana, se sentía adolorido de varias partes que ni siquiera sabia que tenia pero se sentía de alguna manera feliz y satisfecho, trato de sentir algo a su alrededor pero al no sentir a nadie abrió los ojos y su rostro de felicidad cambio por uno de tristeza

-¿Kenny?-

Lo llamo sin obtener resultado alguno, ¿lo había dejado en medio de la noche? Observo la habitación y no había rastro de sus ropas, nada que indicara que estuvo la noche anterior allí mas que el dolor que sentía en aquellas partes privadas, el rubio sintió un nudo en la garganta, no quería creer que lo que paso con Kenny no había significado nada para él, el que sus amigos le hubieran dicho que todo lo que él quería era un acostón no quería decir que era verdad ¿oh si? En verdad creyó ver algo en los ojos de Kenny la noche anterior, algo que le decía que Kenny sentía algo por él, pero… quizás se había equivocado por que sino ¿Cuál seria la razón de que lo hubiera dejado solo? ¿seria la forma de decirle que lo que había pasado aquel día solo había sido cuestión de una sola vez? (aunque en realidad había pasado dos veces) unas calientes lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, tal vez Cartman tenia razón, ¿Cómo alguien como Kenny se fijaría en él? Kenny McCormick era una leyenda en la escuela, un tipo temerario y que siempre se veía genial, sin embargo él, era el bueno Butters Stotch, el que no rompía las reglas, en el que podías confiar, el que te pasaba las tareas, con el que podías jugar y burlarte sin que nada sucediera, no, Kenny no podía haber hecho aquello, tenia que haber alguna explicación, mareado y tambaleante camino hasta el baño, estaba pegajoso y aunque le hubiera encantado despertarse de aquella manera en brazos de Kenny, sin él, todo le parecía sucio, se dio un baño tratando de borrar los tristes pensamientos que llenaban su cabeza, cuando salio recogió sus cosas y se vistió tenia que ir a la escuela y con lo que había pasado no se sentía de humor, aun sentía aquel nudo en la garganta y no sabría si podría hacerlo, finalmente decidió hacerlo, si no lo enfrentaba ahora tendría que ser otro día así es que era mejor hacerlo pronto, después de todo el dolor que sentía significaba que había sentido algo muy bello antes, lo hacia sentir vivo, triste, infinitamente triste pero vivo, tenia que tomar lo bueno con lo malo, eso era lo que había dicho hacia muchos años pero nunca pensó llegar a sentir aquel dolor que quemaba su alma, lo amaba demasiado, apretó con sus manos sus ojos tratando de no llorar, agarro su mochila y se encamino a la escuela, nadie podría decir que Leopold "Butters" Stotch era un cobarde.

Stan suspiro por enésima vez, odiaba estar peleado con Kyle, el no poder ir a por él para ir juntos a la escuela era como tortura china, de todas formas ya se había imaginado que él no querría ser algo mas que su amigo, tendría que hacerse a la idea pero eso no quería decir que no le doliera, demonios ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser siempre tan complicado? ¿Por que no se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos antes? Debería de haber hecho algo al respecto, quizás aun pudiera hacer algo al respecto, tenia que ir con el y decirle . . . ¿Qué?

-arrrg!-

Se sacudió el cabello antes de colocarse su siempre fiel gorro, agarro sus cosas, entonces abrió la puerta de su casa y allí fuera estaba Kyle caminando de un lado para otro justo enfrente de su casa

-debería decirle Hola Stan, estoy de acuerdo con que te guste Butters pero es que yo pensé que tu y yo… ¿Qué? No, eso simplemente no, solo debo tratar de que las cosas regresen a la normalidad y decirle que lo quiero y que le deseo lo mejor y que… pero si le digo eso entonces-

-¿Kyle?-

-ahora no Stan, estoy tratando de pensar en que decirte-

Empezó diciendo el pelirrojo, entonces detuvo su caminata y volteo a verlo

-¿S..Stan?-

El chico lo saludo con una mano, el chico del gorro verde se sonrojo levemente

-yo… solo…-

-¿Quién dijo que me gustaba Butters?-

Le pregunto finalmente Stan con el ceño fruncido al ver que su amigo había perdido aparentemente la voz

-tu lo dijiste-

-QUE?! ¿Cuándo?-

Pregunto el chico sorprendido

-ayer tu dijiste que Butters era lindo e inteligente y…-

-Pues lo es-

Kyle frunció le ceño y trato de ocultar el gesto de enfado que sin embargo era muy notable



-¿Qué te pasa?-

Pregunto Stan preocupado.

En otro lado de South Park Clyde salía de su casa cabizbajo, ayer Butters lo había rechazado, apenas lo había tocado y se había quitado inmediatamente, no sabia ni que pensar acerca de eso, Kenny no podía ser del tipo fiel, y aunque quisiera jugar con él en aquellos momentos eso no quería decir que de verdad quisiera estar como una pareja estable, Kenny no amaba a Butters pero él si, y Clyde estaba dispuesto por todos los medios a hacerse notar frente a su rubio amigo después de todo él si merecía la pena e iba a luchar para que finalmente su amigo se diera cuenta de lo bien que podía ser su pareja, tendría que hacer todo lo posible por lograrlo, y que mejor que ir a por él a su casa para irse a la escuela juntos, aunque nunca lo había hecho con lo lindo que era Butters estaba seguro de que querría acompañarlo, y ¿Qué mas daba si era muy poco? Muchas relaciones habían empezado con mucho menos así es que esa iba a ser la forma de empezar a hacerse notar, un poco mas animado fue a la casa de los Stotch, en el mismo momento en el que llegaba pudo ver como Butters salía de su casa teniendo en sus mejillas rastros de lagrimas

-¿te sientes mal Butters?-

Le pregunto el chico después de haber corrido para estar cerca de él, el rubio lo miro confundido por unos segundos

-no, no, gracias Clyde-

Dijo tratándose de quitar las lagrimas que asomaban a sus ojos de nuevo

-¿acaso fue Kenny quien te puso así?-

Murmuro el chico frunciendo el ceño bastante enojado, al oír aquel nombre sin darse cuenta Butters se agarro el corazón apretándoselo con una mano

-no, Kenny no hizo nada-

Murmuro el chico visiblemente nervioso mientras pasaba saliva dificultosamente

-no lo defiendas Butters, especialmente no después de que te hizo llorar-

-no él… él no me hizo llorar yo tuve la culpa por que…-

Eso demostraba el tipo de persona que era Butters, aun después de que aquel tipo lo había hecho llorar como todos sabían que lo haría aun así lo estaba defendiendo, no podía ser, ese chico estaba ya enamorado de Kenny, aquel idiota no lo merecía, y si lo hacia llorar a solo una sola semana de estar persiguiéndolo, no, una semana no, cinco días apenas y ya le había roto el corazón, ese bastardo no merecía la pena

-déjalo así Butters, no sufras, yo, estoy aquí, yo te protegeré, déjame abrazarte-

Le dijo al tiempo que rodeaba su tembloroso cuerpo con los brazos, el muchacho se aferro a él agarrándolo de las mangas del aquel suéter café mientras dejaba descargar su llanto sobre su hombro.

Kenny se había despertado muy de madrugada, había muerto la noche anterior, si, pero se sentía tan ligero como una pluma, de verdad que el estar enamorado le sentaba de maravilla pero mas aun el tipo de quien estaba enamorado, sonrió ampliamente, no podía haber un mejor chico en el mundo que Butters, era inteligente y guapo y se amoldaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, poco a poco lo iría instruyendo en los placeres del sexo y eso era algo que, aun de solo pensarlo, hacia que su pene creciera mas de lo que jamás había crecido al pensar en nadie, además el sexo de la noche anterior había sido genial, no, sexo no había sido, su corazón palpito rápido, habían hecho el amor, por primera vez en su vida había hecho el amor y se había sentido condenadamente excelente, suspiro, bueno tendría que acostumbrarse a esos suspiros que le venían cada vez que pensaba en Butters, también a los sueños húmedos con su rubio pero el pensar que podría hacerlos todos realidad lo hacia sentir condenadamente genial, se estiro en su cama como un gato, pronto amanecería y podría verlo de nuevo, lo iría a buscar a su casa, esperaba que el que lo hubiera dejado solo durante unos momentos no le molestara mucho, entonces empezó a recordar, momentos de su vida pasaron frente a sus ojos como si los estuviera viviendo de nuevo, aquellos pequeños momentos en que Butters había ocupado su mente durante algún tiempo, y aun así nunca se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por el muchacho, se había simplemente descubierto mirándolo de reojo, disfrutando del color de sus labios, de su bien formado trasero(aunque usualmente veía a todos los chicas y chicos de South Park simplemente para no perderse de nada bueno) pero con su rubio era diferente, de alguna manera siempre había tratado de protegerlo, como aquella vez en la que él chico se había quedado en el baño y tenia que huir del monitor del pasillo para que no lo regañaran por que sabia el problema que seria con sus padres el que lo descubrieran llegando tarde a clases

Flash-Back

-oh Ke..Kenny, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Le pregunto el chico cuando se lo topo en una esquina

-voy a fumar a la parte de atrás de la escuela-

Le contesto

-tu ¿Qué haces aquí Butters? Es tan raro que llegues tarde a clases, ten cuidado por que Cartman es el monitor de pasillos y se pone demasiado estricto cuando lo hace-

-oh, lo había olvidado, pero tuve que ir al baño, sino no hubiera podido estar en el salón a gusto-

Comento el chico del suéter azul cielo, Kenny sonrió imaginándose el trasero desnudo de Butters, aquello tenia que ser una buena visión, después de todo Butters parecía tener la piel muy suave como la de un bebe, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, no debía de pensar así de Butters, no sabia por que pero le parecía de lo mas pervertido (y eso que él era un experto en a materia) el pensar así del rubio

-ven conmigo-

Dijo el chico de la parka naranja agarrándolo del brazo

-te ayudare a escaparte de Cartman-

El muchacho lo miro con los ojos brillándole de alegría

-¿de verdad?-

-si, vamos-

Lo condujo por unos pasillos desiertos hasta que finalmente pudo hacerlo llegar a donde estaba el salón

-mu… muchas gracias Kenny, ¿vas a entrar?-

Le pregunto el chico, Kenny negó con la cabeza

-no, creo que necesito una calada de cigarro antes de toparme con la maestra-

-mu..muy bien, gracias-

Le dijo dándole un rápido abrazo que dejo a Kenny embobado unos segundos y con una extraña sensación dentro suyo, trato de olvidar aquello y continuo caminando, Cartman estaría furioso si se enterara de lo que había hecho.

Final del Flash Back

Y ahora ya no tenia que imaginarse como era su trasero, sonrió completamente contento, Butters siempre había sido de su interés, siempre había sido el único pero no se había dado cuenta de ello, se había enamorado de Butters, del sonido de su risa, de su forma de sonreír y simplemente de todo él, por dios cuanto lo amaba, suspiro de nuevo mientras veía como la luz iluminaba su habitación, comenzó a arreglarse para ir a la escuela, si quería pasar por su chico antes de ir a la escuela tendría que apurarse, cuando estuvo listo salio de su casa, ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad su casa estaba algo lejos de la casa de los Stotch, después de todo ellos Vivian en la parte de las familias de clase media alta de la ciudad mientras el vivía en el ghetto de la ciudad, pero en realidad no le importaba vivir tan lejos siempre y cuando pudiera verlo pronto, la sonrisa en sus labios iba aumentando mientras mas se acercaba a la casa de Butters, ¿tendría que decirle que lo amaba? Aquello le daba muchos nervios, jamás lo había dicho a nadie pero tendría que hacerlo, el rubio se merecía oírlo, y estaba seguro que seria alguien que apreciaría aquellas palabras salidas de su boca, finalmente llego a donde vivía su chico y lo primero que vio fue, a Butters abrazado a Clyde ¿Qué chingados esta pasando? Se pregunto el chico del parka naranja frunciendo el ceño.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: ESPERO LE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, SI, SE QUE EL OTRO FIC ESTA TARDANDO PERO ES UN POCO MAS COMPLICADO DE ESCRIBIR QUE ESTE AUNQUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ELLO EH? ESPERO PODER PUBICAR ALGO PRONTO, Y TAMBIEN YA SABEN QUE LOS REVIEWS EQUIVALEN A CAPITULOS ASI ES QUE DENLE CLICK


	18. Sin importar los demas solo hazlo

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ME HACEN ESCRIBIR MAS Y PUBLICAR RAPIDO**

**Capitulo 18.- sin importar los demás solo hazlo**

-yo, me tengo que ir-

Dijo Kyle dándose la vuelta, preocupado por que se fuera Stan lo agarro del brazo diciendo

-¿vas a la escuela no? Vamos juntos-

El chico se quedo rígido

-¿Qué te pasa Kyle? ¿por que te pones así?-

-por que yo siempre creí que si te gustaba algún chico ese chico tendría que ser yo ¿o no? ¿Por qué tendría que ser Butters?-

Le pregunto con los ojos cerrados tratando de contener las lagrimas y sus manos hechas puño de la vergüenza de haber dicho aquello en voz alta

-Kyle!-

Dijo Stan sorprendido

-olvídalo, no dije nada-

El chico del gorro verde se quiso soltar del brazo de su mejor amigo y salir corriendo pero este lo jalo cerca suyo y viéndolo directamente a los ojos le sonrió y acercando sus rostros lo beso, sus labios se tocaron en un beso apasionado que hacia mucho que estaban deseando sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta, era cómodo como si siempre debieron de haber estado haciendo aquello, como si la vida que habían tenido hasta antes de esos momentos no había sido mas que un preludio a aquella unión de labios, cuando se separaron de aquel dulce beso Kyle se sentía mareado y confundido mientras Stan se veía rebosante de alegría mientras le acariciaba a su amigo una mejilla con una mano

-siempre has sido tu Kyle, el único que me ha gustado eres tu, al único al que amo eres tu, la única persona en mi corazón ayer, hoy y siempre has sido tu Kyle Broflovsky-

El chico con las mejillas completamente rojas lo miro con los ojos vidriosos de una emoción que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que tenia

-yo, Stan, oh Dios cuanto me alegro-

Dijo el chico con un nudo en la garganta

-te amo Stan, no se por que no me di cuenta, creo que como siempre nos llevábamos tan bien, salíamos juntos, nos divertíamos y lo hacíamos todo uno con el otro no me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía realmente pero, el simple hecho de pensar que estabas enamorado de Butters.. Bueno, me hacia sentir extremadamente mal, sabia que no habíamos llegado a ningún acuerdo ni nada pero… creo que teníamos que pasar por algo así para poner nuestra relación en perspectiva verdad?-

Dijo mientras le sonreía

-no me mires así Kyle-

Dijo Stan de repente

-¿Por qué?-

Pregunto sorprendido el pelirrojo

-por que si me sigues mirando así voy a tener que besarte de nuevo-

Stan le sonrió mientras Kyle le lanzaba otra de esas miradas

-muy bien, tu te lo buscaste-

Murmuro el chico jalándolo hacia si apretándolo contra su cuerpo y besándolo apasionadamente mientras el pelirrojo le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

Kenny se quedo allí de pie estático viendo la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, no pudo moverse por unos segundos, Clyde estaba abrazando a su Butters ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Entonces todo aquello pareció por fin asentarse en su cerebro y llego hasta donde estaban ambos chicos, Clyde fue el primero en verlo y le lanzo una mirada asesina

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de Butters-

Dijo el chico, el rubio al oír aquella voz pareció reaccionar y volteándose rápidamente vio al chico de la parka anaranjada con los ojos bien abiertos, Kenny lo vio entonces y su corazón pareció partirse un poquito, podía perfectamente ver el rastro de lagrimas de los ojos de Butters que ahora estaban enrojecidos, podía ver la forma en que su respiración resultaba dificultosa y aquella expresión de tristeza que se había asentado en su rostro

-¿Butters?-



Pregunto el chico dando un paso mas cerca de él mientras sentía como un nudo se iba formando en su garganta, no le gustaba ver llorar al chico que amaba y tenia una necesidad de besarlo y con caricias y besos quitarle cualquier rastro de tristeza que hubiera podido tener

-oh Kenny yo…-

Empezó diciendo su rubio cuando el muchacho, que hasta aquel momento por estar mirándose uno al otro, habían olvidado Kenny y Butters se interpuso entre los dos

-no te le acerques Kenny-

Murmuro el chico amenazante

-tu no me vas a decir que hacer Clyde-

Contesto a su vez el chico

-pues te lo estoy diciendo, no tienes vergüenza, después de hacerlo llorar así tu crees que tienes algún derecho a venir acá y molestar de nuevo-

Kenny frunció el ceño enojado

-¿y a ti quien te dijo que podías meter las narices donde no te importa?-

Le dijo, Butters parecía estar tan consternado y ahogado con sus lagrimas que no podía hablar

-yo soy amigo de Butters así es que puedo meterme todo lo que quiera si se trata de proteger a una persona que es tan importante para mi, tu ya tuviste lo que querías ¿o no? Ya tuviste a Butters todo lo que querías, ahora no vengas a mortificarlo aun mas, sabias que le romperías el corazón y aun así seguiste persiguiéndolo, déjalo en paz de una vez demonios, un chico como Butters no debería de estar con una basura como tu, vamonos Butters-

Murmuro el muchacho agarrando del codo al rubio quien aun conmocionado no pudo mas que seguirlo lanzándole una mirada a Kenny quien se quedo allí estático, todo lo que Clyde le había dicho tenia sentido, ¿Qué demonios había hecho él de bueno como para merecer ser amado por alguien como Butters? Kenneth McCormick no pudo moverse de su lugar mientras veía a su rubio alejarse cada vez mas de su lado, se alejaba de él, se alejaba de su amor, se alejaba de su corazón, de pronto unas lagrimas llegaron a sus mejillas, siempre le habían llamado un pedazo de mierda, un tipo que no valía la pena, la basura del pueblo, el pervertido, el tipo con el que todos se podían divertir pero al que nadie tomaba realmente en serio, en cambio Butters era un ángel, siempre estaba en lo correcto, era un tipo tan bueno y siempre pensaba tan bien de la gente que daba miedo, le daba miedo lastimarlo, y lo había hecho, lo había lastimado y si, el mismo había pensado que una sola noche con Butters le bastaría pero no era así, una noche con Butters no era suficiente, lo necesitaba, no sabia si lo mereciera pero, demonios, ¿debería rendirse en lo absoluto? ¿el destino de ambos seria el lastimarlo siempre? Apenas habían dormido juntos la noche anterior y ya le había roto el corazón, había hecho llorar a Butters y eso era algo que no se podía perdonar.

En aquellos momentos Craig y Tweek estaban de camino a la preparatoria de South Park, Tweek se dejaba llevar de la mano por el chico del gorro azul mientras algo tranquilo le daba un sorbo a su café y veía a Craig de reojo, el chico volteó a verlo y le sonrió, el chico rubio de pelo desarreglado frunció levemente el ceño

-¿Qué pasa?-

Pregunto Craig deteniéndose preocupado

-¿Por qué no?-

Pregunto el chico y tomo otro trago de café haciendo un gesto extraño

-¿Por qué no que Tweek?-

El chico tomó otro trago de café como para darse valor y con las mejillas sonrosadas le dijo

-no me besaste, gah! Olvida que lo dije! Gah!-

Se puso completamente rojo y trato de soltarse de su novio muy nervioso, Craig sonrió ampliamente mientras lo jalaba cerca suyo

-¿querías que te besara?-

Tweek lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos y luego desvió la mirada tembloroso mientras dando otro trago a su vaso de café asentía levemente con la cabeza mientras temblaba levemente, Craig soltó una leve carcajada para acercarse mas a Tweek y darle un beso apasionado en la boca, compartiendo aquellos rastros de café que aun estaba degustando el chico nervioso mientras un poco mas relajado disfrutaba del caliente beso que le estaba dando, disfrutando de el sabor tan particular de su novio y de la tranquilidad que le brindaba el simple hecho de estar en sus brazos como si nada pudiera salir mal, como si allí estando en los brazos de Craig podría estar protegido de todos los problemas del mundo, los brazos del chico de gorro azul le rodeaban la cintura y el muchacho aun sosteniendo su vaso de café en una mano se sostenía con un brazo 

al brazo de Craig

-mmmm sabes delicioso Tweek-

Murmuro el chico de la voz ronca a su oído haciéndolo respingar pero sonrió un poco mas tranquilo, hasta que algo enfrente de la calle llamo su atención

-¡Kenny?-

Craig quien aun lo seguía abrazando molesto se soltó de él

-¡¿Qué?!-

Dijo enojado, entonces siguió la mirada de su novio para darse cuenta de que el chico McCormick estaba justo enfrente de la casa de Butters y al parecer estaba llorando, lo cual era fácil de identificar por que su gorro que siempre se veía seco tenia sendas húmedas en la parte donde estaban sus mejillas, voltearon a ver al lugar al que el muchacho estaba mirando y pudieron ver a Butters y Clyde alejarse uno al lado del otro

-algo no esta bien, ¿no debería ser Butters el que estuviera llorando?-

Murmuro de pronto Craig frunciendo el ceño y después jalando a Tweek del brazo en dirección al chico del suéter naranja continuo

-tenemos que ir a ver que fue lo que paso-

Tweek se dejo llevar mientras tomaba otro trago a su café

-hey McCormick, ¿se puede saber que mierdas te pasa?-

Dijo Craig, nunca se le habían dado las sutilezas, el muchacho volteo a verlo sin siquiera percatarse de que ellos estaban allí, estaba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos

-gah! Kenny esta hipnotizado gah! Se va a morir gah!-

-no Tweek creo que solo esta conmocionado por algo-

Dijo Craig mientras le acariciaba el brazo reconfortándolo, lo cual pareció calmarlo levemente

-Bu… Butters, yo… no lo merezco pero… yo, lo amo-

Kenny dijo entre sollozos mas para si mismo que para que los otros chicos lo oyeran

-gah! ¿Qué dijiste?! ¿amas a Butters?!-

-así es que nuestro lindo amigo logro conquistarte-

Dijo Craig con una sonrisa, Kenny quien finalmente se había dado cuenta de que los chicos estaban a su lado se sonrojo y trato de limpiarse los rastros de lagrimas

-sé como te sientes Kenny-

Dijo el chico del gorro azul en un suspiro

-¿a que te refieres?-

-yo también creí no merecer a Tweek-

Murmuro en voz baja mirando de reojo a su desaliñado rubio quien frunció el ceño sin haber entendido lo que dijo, Kenny quien si lo oyó le pregunto

-¿de verdad?-

El chico se sonrojo levemente y rascándose por detrás de la cabeza asintió

-yo lo quería pero sentía que, ya sabes, por ser quien soy no podía tener a alguien tan lindo como él-

Sonrió nervioso y volteo a ver de nuevo al muchacho adicto a la cafeína lo cual pareció darle el valor suficiente para decir lo siguiente

-ya sabes como era Kenny, no somos muy diferentes y Tweek bueno el es, especial, y desde siempre había sentido algo muy diferente por él de lo que sentía por nadie mas y decidí que si a él yo le interesaba y yo era su felicidad iba a hacer todo lo posible por lograrlo, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo y por Tweek todo valdría la pena para seguir tratando de hacerlo feliz, así es que supere mis miedos y decidí ir a por todo por él y ya vez, lo logre y soy el tipo mas feliz del mundo-

Tweek le sonrió viéndolo directamente a los ojos haciendo que Craig le diera un tierno beso en los labios demostrándole todos los sentimientos que tenia por él, cuando se separaron volteo de nuevo a ver al chico del parka naranja y le dijo

-si es cierto lo que dijiste y tu felicidad y la suya están de por medio ¿Por qué demonios no intentarlo? Quizás sea lo mejor que hagas en tu vida ¿Quién pude decir si mereces a Butters o no? Lo único que se es que a ese chico le importas y al parecer a ti también te importa así es que se jodan los demás, tu hazlo-

Dijo mientras abrazaba con uno de sus brazos a Tweek sonriéndole

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, LAS COSAS ESTAN UN PCO TRISTES PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE NO PLANEO ESCRIBIR UN DRAMA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO


	19. Un Extraño Aliado

**ACA LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ME ENCANTAN LOS REVIEWS ASI ES QUE SIGAN ENVIANDO**

**Capitulo 19.- Un extraño aliado.**

Stan sonreía ampliamente mientras caminaba en dirección a la escuela al lado de Kyle quien también portaba una gran sonrisa, se sentían tranquilos con el mundo, el estar uno al lado del otro y saber sus verdaderos sentimientos los hacia sentirse cómodos y felices, era sorprendente lo que unas palabras podían hacerle a las personas el simple hecho de decir "Te amo" quitaba tantas angustias y tensión lo que los hacia sentirse relajados por ser correspondidos

-hey idiotas, ¿Qué demonios les paso?-

Dijo Cartman detrás de ellos mientras se unía al dúo quien solo pudo hacer muecas de desagrado, si algo o mas bien alguien podía arruinar el día ese era Eric Cartman

-¿Qué quieres culo gordo?-

Murmuro Kyle

-woo ¿Qué un chico no puede saludar a los amigos?, pareciera que no tienen modales, además voy a recoger a Wendy así es que voy de camino y como los vi me dije "mmm ¿Por qué no saludar a mis buenos amigos Stan y Kyle"-

Dijo de aquella manera tan molesta

-muy bien Cartman, ahora no estamos de humor, lo que hiciste ayer nos tiene muy molestos-

-¿ayer?-

Murmuro Cartman rascándose la barbilla mientras caminaba al lado de Stan y Kyle quienes en ningún momento se detuvieron

-no te hagas el estupido, hablamos de los volantes que sacaste-

Dijo Stan tratando de que el coraje no se le fuera a la cabeza

-yo solo dije la verdad Stan, eso es lo que debe de hacer un periodista-

-pero tu no eres un periodista Cartman, solo lo hiciste para molestar a Kenny, además el decir que nosotros le pegamos unos bichos raros a Kenny y que somos tan maricas como el color del arcoiris-

Cito Kyle

-solo dije la verdad judío, yo siempre he sabido que ustedes solo les falta dar ese paso que lleva a los "super mejores amigos". . .-

Dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire

-de los amigos de cojidas je je je-

Kyle no aguanto mas y le dio una fuerte patada en las bolas al chico

-oooohhhh!!-

Se quejo Cartman

-eres un estupido-

Dijo mientras caminaba hacia Stan quien estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, Kyle lo agarro de la mano y se fueron juntos caminando

-OH!! Aaawww, lo sabia! Son maricas, oooohhhh!-

Murmuro Cartman mientras se tiraba al piso agarrandose sus partes intimas con ambas manos

-Cartman?-

-We…Wendy?-

Murmuro el chico mientras abría los ojos que había entrecerrado por el dolor, la chica de largos cabellos negros lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, Cartman trato de levantarse rápidamente para caerse de nuevo al piso con un gesto de dolor pero sin soltar un solo quejido, no quería que su novia lo oyera quejarse, por lo menos un momentos mientras se ponía de pie

-que te paso?-

Le pregunto

-fue . . . El . . . Idiota . . . judío-

Dijo entre exhalaciones, el dolor se le estaba pasando

-¿Qué les hiciste a Stan y Kyle ahora?-

Murmuro Wendy rolando los ojos y lanzando una profunda exhalación

-¿yo? El estupido judío me pateo-

Dijo Cartman con solo un gesto de dolor y una indignación enorme

-te conozco Eric-

Dijo la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos a lo que Cartman se le quedo viendo y pareció que iba a derrumbarse, estaba a punto de hablar y mientras mas intensamente lo veía la chica mas sucumbía el 

muchacho hasta que finalmente sin poderlo resistir cedió

-es que Stan y el judío estaban agarrados de las manos, seguramente ya se están cogiendo aunque eso es lo que les he dicho que iba a pasar tarde o temprano pero al señalar lo obvio el judío estupido me pateo-

-los llamaste maricas de Nuevo-

Dijo Wendy meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras la nueva información iba adentrándose a su cerebro, ¿Stan y Kyle finalmente estaban juntos? Si que habían tardado en decírselo uno al otro, las cosas estaban cayendo en su sitio, sonrió ampliamente, ellos dos merecían estar juntos, simplemente era demasiado obvio lo mucho que se querían, ahora el único problema era Cartman, la chica le sonrió al chico coquetamente mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos, al muchacho le subieron y bajaron los colores en un segundo y entonces frunció levemente el ceño

-¿Qué quieres Wendy?-

Dijo levantado una ceja

-yo no me había percatado de lo guapo que luces hoy Erick-

Murmuro la muchacha mientras acercándose a él le pegaba el cuerpo y le acariciaba con una mano el pecho mientras le abrazaba por la espalda con la otra sonriéndole muy cerca, Cartman trago saliva dificultosamente, nunca había sido capaz de resistir los encantos de Wendy, sus ojos azules mirándolo de aquella manera le mandaba estelas de excitación a cierta parte de su anatomía, trato de hacerse el fuerte

-¿Qué quieres Wendy?-

Repitió con una voz temblorosa

-bueno pues… mmm-

Le gimió al oído lo que hizo que el chico se estremeciera de pies a cabeza y abrazara a Wendy con fuerza para tenerla mas cerca, la chica aprovecho para besarlo directamente en la boca, lo cual no era ningún sacrificio, lo que sentía por Cartman en aquellos momentos era un deseo casi animal que siempre había hecho que quisiera saltar sobre el chico a cada minuto y lo que había hecho que se distrajera de la escuela mas de lo que debía, pero gracias a que ambos siempre habían sido muy buenos en la manipulación ninguno estaba afectado en sus calificaciones ni en sus reputaciones, Cartman la beso ardientemente, y cuando se separaron Wendy sonrió aun mas ampliamente, sabia que en aquellos momentos Cartman haría lo que ella quisiera

-quiero que les permitas estar juntos-

-¿huh?-

Dijo el chico aun mirando sus labios como si fueran un imán y quería besarla de nuevo

-a Stan y a Kyle y también a Kenny y Butters, si por alguna razón se que ellos se separan de alguna manera, sabré que tu influiste en ello, ¿lo entendiste?-

El chico empezó a captar lo que su novia estaba diciendo y no le gustaba en lo absoluto

-y si eso pasa, no tendrás nada de esto en muuucho tiempo querido-

Dijo mientras la mano que acariciaba su pecho se deslizaba hasta sus pantalones y tocaba levemente con sus dedos, solo rozando la palpitante esencia de excitación de su novio quien solo gimió levemente

-mmm kay-

La chica se carcajeo

-no sabia que podías imitar al señor Mackey tan bien-

Después de dicho esto lo beso de nuevo apasionadamente y agarrándolo de una mano lo jalo hasta llevarlo a la entrada de la escuela, después de todo no quería llegar tarde.

Kenny estaba caminando al lado de Craig y Tweek quienes se veían tan tranquilos que lo hacia sentirse mas desolado de lo que aun se sentía, tendría que tomar una decisión ya, lo amaba, eso era cierto, mas de lo que jamás había amado a nadie, corrección, jamás había sentido lo que sentía por Butters por ninguna otra persona y bueno ese chico, ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ese chico? Sin sus sonrisas, sin sus comentarios, sin sus miradas, sin sus labios, sin sus besos, nada mas de pensarlo sentía que el corazón se le estrujaba de dolor, además ¿Cuándo se había sabido que Kenneth Mcormick era un cobarde? En ningún lado ni en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia se había rendido y eso no iba a detenerse, Butters era suyo, Clyde quería quitárselo y él lo había proclamado como suyo la noche anterior, aun podía sentir su olor impregnado en su piel y la sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos ¿podría soportar que los brazos de Clyde fueran ahora los que lo abrazaran, que esos asqueroso labios besaran los dulces de su rubio? ¿podría soportar que alguien, cualquiera que no fuera el mismo tratara de hacer con Butters lo que él había hecho con él la noche anterior? Solo de pensarlo sintió que el fuego corría por sus venas, no, no era combustión espontánea, no explotaría, eso ya lo había vivido, solo era la pura fuerza que tenia dentro suyo lo que lo hacia sentirse de aquella 

manera y además hacia ya tantas horas atrás desde que lo había besado que… sentía que algo le faltaba, si, lucharía hasta el final, no se rendiría tan fácil, el estupido de Clyde iba a saber lo que era bueno, iba a saber de lo que era capaz Kenny Mccormick, Butters tendría que estar al lado suyo, ese idiota les había robado la mañana del día siguiente y tendría que recuperarla a como diera lugar, no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, lo haría y con decisión en su mirada marcho con a frente en alto a la escuela dispuesto a buscar a su rubio.

En la escuela Clyde estaba acuclillado junto a Butters quien estaba sentado en su pupitre sin saber que hacer, Kenny lo había dejado la noche anterior, eso era cierto pero había vuelto

-el volvió-

Murmuró entre sollozos

-pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

Le dijo Clyde

-¿huh?-

-por favor Butters, no es que quiera hacerte llorar pero …-

Empezó diciendo Clyde, volteo a verlo y los brillantes y húmedos ojos del rubio lo miraban, al chico de cabellos color chocolate te le encogió el corazón

-todo lo que digo es que Kenny es así, no es como si lo acabaras de conocer, ya lo conocemos y sabemos como es, tarde o temprano iba a hacer esto y es mejor que todo haya terminado así, antes de que él signifique demasiado para ti-

Al rubio pareció como si lo hubiera atropellado un autobús, ¿tendría que creer aquello? No era como que Clyde estuviera diciéndole algo que no sabia, pero como su personalidad era de lo mas confiada y su corazón gritaba por tener una esperanza decidió que tendría que haber alguna buena razón para lo que paso, y que si era cierto lo que había visto en los ojos de Kenny la noche anterior algo se podría hacer, tendría que lograr que Kenny lo quisiera, se preguntaba ¿Cuál seria la mejor manera?

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: QUE LES PARECIO, SE PONE INTERESANTE, AUNKE DONDE KIERA KE META LAS MANOS CARTMAN NO PUEDE SER NADA BUENO . . . PIENSENLO JE JE JE, Y YA SABEN REVIEWS


	20. Dar celos a Kenny

**PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, DE REPENTE DELIRE QUE YA HABIA SUBIDO ESTE CAPITULO Y CUANDO REVISE LA PAGE TODAVIA NO ESTABA JE JE JE PERO ACA LO TIENEN COMO PROMETI**

**Capitulo 20.- Dar celos a Kenny.**

Cartman estaba frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo del sanitario de hombres, no le gustaba a las cosas que accedía cuando Wendy estaba tan cerca, él accedía a todo si ella ponía sus manos en el lugar adecuado y lo besaba de aquella manera tan apasionada, y aquella vez de verdad le había hecho prometer algo muy estupido, ¿proteger a maricas? Por dios! pero al parecer no tendría que preocuparse por dejar de tener la accesibilidad de su novia por que aquellos maricas de verdad que se veían como que iban a durar, si nada los había separado, por mas estupido que fuera de todas maneras sabia que seria muy difícil que se separaran, si desde siempre les había dicho al judío y a Stan que deberían de conseguirse una habitación, eso era mas que obvio, allí no había problema, en cuanto a el pobretón de Kenny, bueno él siempre conseguía lo que quería y suponía que si el mismo Kenny no quería estar con Butters no habría ningún problema al respecto con Wendy, sin embargo, y aunque odiara admitirlo nunca había visto al chico de naranja actuar de aquella manera, todo era demasiado extraño, ¿Kenny querría estar con Butters mas que una sola noche? ¿aun después de que se lo cojiera para saciar la curiosidad?, suspiro hondamente, y respecto al idiota de Butters, si de repente no le interesaba Kenny, pero ¿Qué demonios? Si Kenny es lo mejor que le podría suceder a un idiota como él, además ese tipo de chicos ino… inocentes, puaj, de verdad que esa palabra es para vomitar, pensó el chico mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano y con la otra se echaba agua al rostro, bueno ese de seguro debía de sentir algo por el pobretón si no no le hubiera dado el culo, así funcionaban ese tipo de gentes, Cartman lo sabia perfectamente, gracias a su conocimiento de la gente era que había podido manipularlos durante la mayor parte de su vida

-pues si, quien sabe que paso ayer que Butters termino llorando y Clyde lo trajo a la escuela-

Murmuro Dougie mientras se ajustaba los lentes

-pues Craig me dijo que Kenny se veía bastante mal esta mañana-

Token comento mientras se dirigía a uno de los compartimientos del baño, ¡Mierda! Pensó Cartman que hasta hacia algunos segundos estaba contento de que Butters y Kenny quizás no estuvieran juntos, cerro sus ojos y vio a Wendy, su largo cabello negro y aquel cuerpo taaaaan…, no, no podía dejar que esos dos se separaran después de todo había trabajado muchísimo para que Wendy finalmente le hiciera caso y que ahora lo dejara por esos idiotas, no eso no entraba en sus planes, ¿Por qué siempre tenían que complicar la vida? Sabia que no debía de tener "amigos" simplemente eran muchos problemas cuando sus reacciones y acciones no estaban en sus planes, pues bien tendría que hacer algo, entonces sonrió confabulando un plan, el que los uniera no quería decir que no podría divertirse un rato, además de vengarse que el estupido de Kenny se hubiera atrevido a pegarle el día anterior, si, todo iba a estar muuuy bien.

Mientras tanto Kenny un poco mas compuesto entraba en el salón, lo primero que vio fue a Butters, tenia los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar pero ya no estaba llorando, los surcos de las lagrimas que habían estado en sus mejillas estaban secos y su rostro se veía un tanto sucio debido a ello pero para Kenny nunca se había visto mas tierno, sonriendo se le acerco, Clyde lo miraba desde detrás del mesabanco de Butters con odio, Kenny sin importarle se puso justo en frente del mesabanco del rubio y se acerco a él, su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Butters que lo hizo sonrojar por completo

-tenemos que hablar-

Le susurro para que solo el lo oyera, Butters asintió aun sintiendo aquel nudo en la garganta que había permanecido desde que se había despertado, entonces en la puerta se vio una sombra y Cartman apareció y rápidamente se acerco a donde estaban Kenny y Butters

-hey Butters, tengo que hablar contigo de algo-

Le dijo el chico con apresuración viendo de reojo a Kenny

-¿A . . . Acerca de que Cartman?-

Pregunto el chico frunciendo levemente el ceño

-es muy importante-

Dijo el chico sin contestar a la pregunta

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces culo gordo?-

Murmuro Kenny amenazante

-mira Kenny solo trato de tener una platica privada con Butters, así es que no te metas-

-tengo todo el derecho de meterme por que. . .-

Empezó diciendo el chico de la parka anaranjada pero Clyde detrás de Buters lo interrumpió diciendo

-¿y quien te da ese derecho eh Kenny? Como ya te había dicho lo que querías de Butters ya lo obtuviste y 

además lo hiciste llorar creo que cualquier derecho que hubieras ganado lo perdiste esta mañana, no quiero que hagas sufrir a Butters mas de lo que ya lo hiciste, así es que mejor aléjate de él-

-si Kenny, no te metas-

Dijo Cartman mientras agarrando a Butters del brazo se lo llevaba al pasillo empujando a Kenny en el proceso el cual estaba demasiado entablado en la pelea verbal que ahora sostenía con Clyde cómo para darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido

-tu no eres nadie para decirme nada, mira Clyde si no dejas de meterte en lo que no te importa. . .-

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿golpearme? ¿solo por preocuparme por desear lo mejor para mi amigo?-

-¿y quien dice que yo no deseo lo mejor para él?-

-por favor Kenny, tu mas que nadie sabes que nunca te ha importado Butters mas que para pasar la noche, asi es que no me vengas con hipocresías a mi-

Dijo Clyde con desden levantando una ceja

-Butters me importa! Me importa mas de lo que me ha impor…-

Kenny abrió mucho los ojos y completamente rojo volteo a todos lados, todos lo miraban sorprendidos y Clyde estaba a punto de caerse del asiento

-¿Qué…que dijiste?-

Dijo el chico del pelo castaño aun sin poder creer lo que había oído, en aquellos momentos llegaron Stan y Kyle agarrados de las manos lo que desato los gritos de emoción de todos los del salón, había quienes se estaban pagando apuestas que se habían hecho de si eran o no eran y de cuando iban a declararse uno al otro, ambos chicos no se dieron por aludidos y en vez de ello se dirigieron a Kenny frunciendo el ceño

-Hey Ken vimos a Cartman muy sospechoso llevándose a Butters al salón de música, no sabíamos si lo sabias pero ya sabes que con el culo gordo no se puede esperar nada bueno-

Kenny abrió mucho los ojos

-mierda!-

Dijo y salio corriendo en dirección al salón de música, ese estupido culo gordo se había escapado con su rubio y lo que fuera que le estuviera diciendo o haciendo no podía ser nada bueno.

En cuanto había logrado sacar a Butters del salón lo jalo por los pasillos para encontrar un lugar pacifico en el cual hablar con el chico

-¿Cartman se puede saber a donde me llevas?-

Pregunto Leopold frunciendo el ceño

-tu no te preocupes Butters, yo solo quiero hablar contigo sin que nos interrumpan-

Cuando encontró el salón de música entro rápidamente metiendo a Butters en el proceso y cerro la puerta detrás de ellos

-bien Butters, ayer te dije que Kenny estaba demasiado lejos de tu alcance verdad?-

El rubio asintió con la cabeza

-bueno pues he decidido, por que tengo un gran corazón, ayudarte-

-¿ayudarme?-

Pregunto el muchacho frunciendo aun mas el ceño

-si Butters! Ayudarte!-

Repitió el chico condescendiente para luego continuar un poco mas tranquilo

-si, te ayudare a que el pobretón de Kenny quiera estar contigo-

A Butters se le ilumino la mirada pero una sombra de duda paso por sus ojos

-pero ¿como?-

pregunto

-es muy sencillo Butters-

Dijo Cartman con una gran sonrisa

-simplemente tienes que darle celos-

-¿Celos?-

-claro! Es lo mas fácil del mundo, si Kenny cree que quieres estar con otra persona se va a dar cuenta de cuan importante eres en su vida y le llamaras mucho mas la atención, así es que creo que eso puedes hacer-

-¿pero como seria el darle celos a Kenny?-

Pregunto el chico sin comprender

-Mierda Butters si que eres idiota, la cuestión aquí es quien se prestaría a aparentar estar interesado en ti …-

Empezó el chico frotándose la barbilla en un gesto pensativo y entonces como si la luz se le encendiera dentro de su cabeza dijo



-ah si! Clyde, por supuesto Clyde se prestaría a hacerlo-

-pe… pero yo…-

Empezó diciendo el rubio Cartman lo miro exasperado

-¿Qué?-

Pregunto enfadado

-bueno es que no se en que va a ayudarme eso-

-chingados Butters, te lo tengo que explicar de nuevo?-

Como el rubio no contesto un exasperado Cartman inhalo aire fuertemente y tratando de relajarse lo mas posible para no estallar enfrente del chico empezó a decir mientras le daba golpecitos en el hombro dándose a entender

-tu vas a estar con Clyde mas tiempo, vas a dejar que te abrace y te agarre para que Kenny los vea, cuando lo haga se va a poner muy celoso y al final tendrá que admitir que tu le gustas mas que nadie, así es que todos ganan-

Concluyo sonriendo mientras pensaba "especialmente yo por que el estupido de Kenny tiene que sufrir y lo va a hacer siempre y cuando las cosas vayan de acuerdo a mi plan, y si al final los dos quedan juntos y se declaran maricas juntos pues mejor para él por que Wendy estaría de lo mas contenta, así es que pasara lo que pasara todo seria en su beneficio al final, como siempre", Butters estaba pensando aquello cuando la puerta del salón de música se abrió de golpe y lo único que se pudo ver fue naranja, Kenny acababa de entrar y no se veía nada contento, jalo a Cartman del hombro alejándolo por completo del rubio mientras agarraba a este de los hombros y viéndolo directamente a los ojos le decía

-¿estas bien? ¿El estupido de Cartman no te hizo nada malo?-

El rubio negó con la cabeza

-yo . . .-

Empezó a decir, volteo la mirada de la de Kenny y empezó a separarse del muchacho del parka naranja

-quiero ir a ver a Clyde-

Dijo en un susurro, Cartman quien los había estado viendo sonrió ampliamente, su plan empezaba a funcionar

-además las clases están a punto de empezar-

Comento nervioso Butters mientras salía del salón a toda prisa, Kenny se quedo allí estático sin saber muy bien que había pasado.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: SI, CARTMAN METIENDOSE EN DONDE NO LE LLAMAN COMO SIEMPRE JE JE JE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y QUE ME MANDEN REVIEWS PARA PUBLICAR EL SIGUIENTE


	21. Estrategias

**ME SORPRENDIO LA RAPIDEZ DE SUS REVIEWS Y POR ELLO AQUI LES VA SU RECOMPENSA, DISFRUTENLO**

**Capitulo 21.- Estrategias.**

Butters caminaba nervioso por los pasillos de la escuela, no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a decir aquello, ¿Cartman tendría razón en lo que le decía? Lo mas probable era que si, además necesitaba una forma de estar seguro de que Kenny podría quererlo por lo menos un cuarto de lo que lo quería él, por ello estaba dispuesto a intentarlo pero no era que se sintiera bien con ello, el rubio froto sus nudillos unos contra otros nervioso, tendría que hablar con Clyde al respecto, esperaba que no se molestara mucho con él.

Mientras tanto Kenny aun estaba viendo a la puerta por la que Butters se había ido

-wooojo Kenny, creo que el pequeño Butters no quiere tener nada que ver contigo-

Dijo Cartman sonriendo, lo que hizo que cierta parte del cerebro pareciera explotar dentro de Kenny y furioso se acerco a Cartman agarrándolo del collar del suéter amenazante

-¿Qué demonios le dijiste culo gordo?-

-nada que no hubiera oído ya Kenny, creo que sus amigos lo convencieron de que tu y él …-

Cartman que había estado sonriendo hasta ese momento hizo una expresión leve de asco antes de continuar

-que lo de ustedes no iba a funcionar y creo que Butters simplemente por primera vez en su vida esta pensando bien ¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¿el pequeño marica iba a ser tan concienzudo?-

Kenny lo jalo mas de la camiseta y le pego con la rodilla en los bajos

-urrgg maldito pobretón-

Murmuro el chico antes de caer al suelo

-todos ustedes maricas están locos, el hecho de que no puedan tener hijos no quiere decir que me dejen sin mi bombero a mi, hijo de puta!-

Kenny ni siquiera lo estaba oyendo, su mente estaba divagando directamente a su salón y a cierto rubio que lo había dejado desconcertado, ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que haberse tornado de esta manera? Demonios! Esa maldita reputación que se había forjado por tanto tiempo seguramente le estaba afectando, Butters le había dicho que lo amaba, bueno en realidad lo había gritado cuando estaban haciendo el amor pero de todas maneras no creía que hubiera mentido, lo mas probable era que el estupido de Cartman le hubiera dicho algo pero esto solo actuaba en su contra ya que al tener al rubio alejándose de él podía propiciar mas oportunidades para que Clyde se lo quitara por completo y eso por dios que no lo iba a permitir, entro en el salón y miro a Butters quien se sonrojo pero se veía que estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo por concentrarse en lo que fuera menos en él, Kenny sonrió debajo de su parka, ese chico lindo era suyo y nadie se lo iba a quitar.

-¿Qué haga que?!-

Dijo en voz baja bastante sorprendido Clyde viendo a Butters mientras el sonrojo subía a sus mejillas, acababa de explicarle el plan que Cartman había tramado

-bu…bueno solo quería que me ayudaras, yo…-

Empezó el chico diciendo mientras sus mejillas se ponían rosas y frotaba sus nudillos unos contra otros en gesto nervioso, Clyde sentía que se le derretía el corazón, le dolía el haberlo visto tan triste esa mañana y a pesar de todo quería que fuera feliz, quizás Kenny supiera valorar lo que Butters le ofrecía, después de lo que había dicho hacia un rato dudaba de lo que había pensado antes del joven McCormick, esperaba de verdad que así fuera, que de verdad se hubiera equivocado, por que a Butters parecía importarle mucho, y de todas formas si, como pensaba que era lo mas probable, Kenny no sentía nada serio por Butters quizás el muchacho finalmente podría resignarse y tornar a un amigo, alguien que le ofreciera todo el cariño que necesitaba y que se preocupaba sinceramente por su felicidad, de todas formas esto le podría ayudar a estar mucho mas cerca del rubio y quizás obtener algún beso o . . . Clyde se puso completamente rojo y sonrió, lo cual hizo que Butters le sonriera

-entonces-

El chico de cabello castaño asintió con la cabeza

-muy bien Butters, te ayudare-

-gracias, gracias!-

Dijo emocionado el rubio abrazándolo fuertemente mientras Clyde sentía estar flotando sobre nubes y le devolvía el abrazo sonriendo.

Kenny después de entrar al salón había sido entretenido por Kyle y Stan



-hola Kenny-

Dijo un muy sonriente Kyle, Kenny lo vio por un momento y siguió el curso de su mirada desde el brazo de Kyle a la mano del pelirrojo que estaba entrelazada con la de su súper mejor amigo Stan, el chico del parka naranja sonrió ampliamente

-puedo decir que se reconciliaron y ahora se van a coger hasta perder el sentido-

-¡¿Kenny?!-

Grito Stan todo rojo y con los ojos bien abiertos

-muy bien, no lo han hablado todavía, yo . . .-

Kenny paro de hablar mientras veía a Butters abrazando a Clyde, algo dentro suyo comenzó a hervir como si fuego lo abrazara completamente por dentro, su mirada lanzaba llamas de enojo lo cual instantáneamente percibieron Stan y Kyle quienes frunciendo el ceño miraron a donde el chico de la parka anaranjada estaba viendo

-wow, ¿Butters con Clyde?-

Murmuro Stan

-hey Stan-

Dijo advirtiéndole Kyle mientras le apretaba la mano, Stan entonces observo a Kenny

-¿Qué paso?-

Le pregunto

-no lo sé, pero algo me dice que Cartman esta detrás de todo esto, Butters estaba algo triste esta mañana pero, estábamos a punto de solucionarlo pero el culo gordo debió de decirle algo, además el idiota de Clyde cree que puede quitarme lo que es mío-

Dijo con enojo en la voz

-entonces lo admites-

Dijo Kyle, Kenny quien aun seguía mirando a Clyde y Butters volteo a ver al pelirrojo

-¿Qué?-

Pregunto

-estas enamorado de Butters-

Dijo el chico como un hecho

-pero si ya lo he dicho claro que estoy enamo…-

Empezó diciendo el chico cuando estaba a punto de terminar la frase se quedo callado sonrojado

-wow, pero . . Dios Kenny, ¿Cómo puede ser que no se lo hayas dicho?-

Dijo Stan frunciendo el ceño

-bueno yo, no lo sabia y, ¿Cómo sabes que no lo he hecho?-

-si ya lo hubieras hecho seguramente estarías con él ahora-

Dijo el chico del gorro azul con rojo como si fuera obvio

-bueno yo, nunca me he enam . . . Bueno ya saben, y por ello jamás he dicho a nadie que lo am… dios, además Butters es taaan que yo solo quiero estarlo besando todo el día, nada mas verlo me hace estar tan duro que . . .-

-woooo, mucha información Kenny-

Dijo Kyle con las mejillas sonrosadas

-demonios, solo a mi me pueden pasar este tipo de cosas-

Dijo mientras iba y se sentaba en un asiento, miro a Butters y sintió que su estomago se encogía, tenia que decirle lo que sentía pero era algo tan grande que sentía que la emoción lo abarcaba, tenia que hacerlo, aunque primero le apetecería darle una buena paliza a Clyde por acercársele mucho a su rubio, pero temía que si lo hacia Butters se molestara con él, ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer?

-Kenny, ¿estas bien?-

-no, no estoy bien-

Contesto el chico detrás de su parka

-nunca te habíamos visto así, de verdad te ha dado duro eh?-

Dijo Stan con una media sonrisa, Kenny ni siquiera levanto el rostro, Kyle y Stan se miraron

-no te preocupes Kenny, nosotros te ayudaremos, no creo que Clyde haya logrado conquistar a Butters todavía-

Dijo el chico del gorro verde

-como si alguien pudiera olvidar a Kenny McCormick-

Dijo por fin el chico del parka naranja con una media sonrisa

-bueno pues tienes que demostrarle quien eres tu, tienes que decirle lo que sientes por el-



Dijo Kyle entusiasmado

-Butters es un tipo tierno, a quien de verdad le importan los sentimientos de los demás, así es que tienes que demostrarle que vas en serio con él, por que ¿vas en serio verdad?-

-Claro que voy en serio!-

Dijo el chico del parka anaranjada pero después de darse cuenta de la convicción con la que dijo aquello sintió que se ponía completamente rojo, ¿Por qué mierdas había dicho aquello? Si, amaba a Butters, pero ¿decir que quería algo serio?, para que se engañaba a si mismo quería algo serio, de pronto el sexo con cualquier otra persona le parecía insulso en comparación con lo que había hecho con su rubio, Dios el simple pensar en ello hacia que se pusiera duro y que toda su piel vibrara de pura emoción, tenia que hacerle ver a su inocente chico que él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo por él, Cartman había amañado las cosas para que lo suyo no funcionara pero aun así Kenny estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para logarlo, Kyle y Stan le sonrieron, en ese momento pudo ver perfectamente como Clyde agarraba una de las manos de su rubio y la acariciaba tiernamente mientras le sonreía, Butters estaba algo sonrosado y le sonreía también

-¿Qué tal si simplemente voy y le pego la paliza de su vida a Clyde?-

Les pregunto a sus amigos la mirada que le lanzaron lo hizo suspirar

-si, ya se que me haría ver muy mal pero ¿se vale soñar o no?-

Comento el chico sonriendo de lado

-muy bien, tracemos un plan, primero tenemos que separar a Clyde de Butters, para que así tu puedas hablar a solas con él y aclarar el malentendido-

Murmuro Kyle en modo conspiratorio

-si, y se a la persona perfecta para hacerlo-

Dijo Stan con una amplia sonrisa.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: SI, SE ESTAN ARMANDO LAS COSAS, NO PUEDEN DEJAR QUE EL PLAN DE CARTMAN FUNCIONE ¿O SI? BUENO A TODOS LOS QUE HAN PUESTO SUS REVIEWS GRACIAS, Y LES INFORMO QUE NO FALTAN MUCHOS CAPITULOS ANTES DE QUE LLEGUE AL FINAL, PERO SI UNOS CUANTOS ASI ES QUE SIGANME MANDANDOME SUS REVIEWS PARA SEGUIR CON ESTE RITMO


	22. ¿Una Rubia puede sacar a un Rubio?

**SIP, COMO LO LEEN, ACA ESTA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, LEANLO Y DISFRUTENLO**

**Capitulo 22.-¿Una rubia puede sacar a un rubio?**

-hey Bebe-

Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa

-ah, hola Kyle-

Dijo la rubia sonriéndole mientras coquetamente te pasaba su largo cabello por detrás de la oreja

-¿Qué hace que tu lindo trasero kosher se acerque a mi mesabanco?-

Stan frunció el ceño

-oh, Stan, ya se que el lindo Kyle es completamente tuyo no tienes por que ponerte celoso, hace años que no me gusta este lindo chico-

Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo al del gorro verde quien frunciendo el ceño pregunto

-¿te guste alguna vez?-

-si Kyle cuando hicimos la casa club y . . . bueno demonios por que estoy hablando de esto si has cosas mas importantes que de…-

Stan dijo

-mira Bebe, ocupo que te hagas cargo de algo-

lo interrumpió Kenny mirándola directamente a los ojos

-ya conoces a Clyde-

-claro, solíamos salir pero . . .-

-bueno…-

La interrumpió el chico del parka naranja haciendo que la rubia frunciera el ceño

-tienes que ayudarme, me preguntaba si ¿podrías distraer a Clyde con tus atributos?-

La chica miro al mencionado unos minutos y luego asintiendo con la cabeza apreciativamente contesto sin voltear a ver a los otros 3 chicos

-mmmm, muy bien, podría hacerlo-

Dijo con una clara intención sexual a lo que Kenny sonrió, esta chica le caía muy bien, se parecían mucho y confiaba en que podría lograr distraer a Clyde el suficiente tiempo como para hacer un movimiento con Butters, Kenny sonrió mientras miraba a su rubio de reojo quien a su vez lo estaba viendo y al momento que se dio cuenta que le regresaba la mirada se sonrojo y la volteo tratando de hacer como que no lo estaba viendo, si, las cosas tendrían que funcionar en aquellos precisos momentos llego la maestra todos tuvieron que regresar a sus asientos, poco después Cartman entro en el salón caminando de lo mas extraño lo que hizo que Kenny sonriera con satisfacción, se lo merecía, Wendy lo miro entre preocupada y con una ceja levantada preguntándose que habría hecho ahora, la clase fue de lo mas aburrida y el chico de la parka naranja no podía evitar el dirigir miradas de anhelo al rubio chico que se sentaba a su lado quien para su diversión se estaba poniendo cada vez mas nervioso y por mas que Clyde trataba de ayudarlo y pasarle notas que hacían fruncir el ceño a Kenny de todas formas cada que veía a Butters de cierta manera no podía evitar sentirse esperanzado de que el chico se sonrojara por la forma en que lo miraba, finalmente la maestra salio de clases debido a que ya era receso, lo cual Kenny inmediatamente aprovecho para acercarse a Butters mientras Bebe hacia lo suyo con Clyde, el receso había llegado y tenia que aprovechar, fue hasta donde estaba el rubio sentado se le acerco mucho

-tengo que hablar contigo-

Le murmuro al chico quien sonrojado tembló levemente, en ese momento Clyde

-hey Kenny, Butters y yo íbamos a. . .-

En aquellos momentos Bebe lo agarro del brazo haciéndolo voltear a verla

-hola Clyde-

Le dijo seductoramente, el muchacho se quedo estático

-ah, hola Be..be-

Dijo nervioso el muchacho, esa chica lo intimidaba, era una chica que no se detenía ante nada y el poco tiempo que habían salido había sido como fuego en sus manos, siempre se había sentido algo vulnerable ante ella y de alguna manera algo excitado y nervioso, por ello se había tornado a Butters, ese rubio era tierno y tranquilo, justo lo que necesitaba, además siempre lo había querido muchísimo y se había preocupado por su bienestar, pero no podía soportar el que esa rubia lo mirara de aquella manera, de alguna manera lo hacia sentirse débil de las rodillas y cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a reaccionar

-yo me preguntaba si querías hacer algo conmigo-

Le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo



-¡¿Qué?!-

-vamos no te hagas Clyde, yo se que quieres hacerlo, no te hagas del rogar-

Le dijo mientras le acariciaba sensualmente el brazo mientras recargaba parte de su cuerpo en el del muchacho que ahora estaba atrapado contra su mesabanco

-yo…yo…pero es que tengo planes con Butters-

Logro decir el muchacho

-pero él ya se fue con Kenny-

Dijo la muchacha mientras rozaba con una mano la mejilla del muchacho quien volteo a ver a donde Butters había estado, demonios! Se le había escapado de nuevo, ese Kenny de verdad que era astuto, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba en ese momento, lo único que estaba en su cabeza era el que el cabello rubio de Bebe estaba rozándole la oreja mientras veía los labios de la chica acercársele cada vez mas, no podría escapar de esta, especialmente cuando sus besos lograron arrebatarle la pasión abrasadora que por mucho tiempo había quedado guardada muy dentro de si, Butters tendría que apañárselas solo, aunque no creía que tuviera gran problema ya que Kenny no era tan mal chico como había pensado, probablemente se habría enamorado ya de Butters, y por lo que había dicho le importaba mucho, suspiro mientras rodeaba con los brazos a Bebe abrazándola con pasión mientras la acercaba mas a su cuerpo, Dios esta chica si que era ardiente, nunca nadie diría que Bebe no era persuasiva, esa chica obtenía siempre lo que quería.

Butters había estado muy nervioso durante toda la clase, no podía despegar sus ojos de Kenny y por mas que trataba no podía lograr hacer como que no le importaba, Cartman le había dado un muy buen consejo pero simplemente era muy difícil, además mientas estaba toda la clase Kenny se le había estado quedando viendo y no podía evitar sonrojarse por que sentía aquella mirada recorriéndolo, y cuando fue después de clases a hablarle trato de aparentar algo de indiferencia e incluso trato de pedir ayuda a Clyde pero después de que su amigo había tratado de ayudarle Bebe había ido a hablarle y entonces Kenny lo agarro del brazo y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que dejarse llevar, finalmente estaban de nuevo en aquel armario

-Kenny yo . . .-

Empezó diciendo si embargo no pudo continuar por que los labios del chico del parka anaranjado ya estaban sobre los suyos y fuegos artificiales parecieron surgir de todas partes.

Kenny había logrado sacar a su rubio del salón y alejarlo de Clyde, quería decirle lo que sentía pero cuando entraron en aquel pequeño armario y tenerlo tan cerca de si mismo lo hacia perder por completo la cabeza, su olor tan dulce y la suavidad de su piel, lo empujo suavemente hasta la pared, en un movimiento rápido se deshizo del gorro que cubría su rostro y unió sus labios con los suaves y deliciosos de él, sus manos empezaron a recorrerlo por completo con ansias, le levanto la camisa para acariciarle la piel, le paso los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo abrazándolo fuertemente hasta tenerlo tan cerca de él que podía sentir el latido de su corazón, no quería dejarlo ir nunca, los brazos de Butters ya estaban alrededor de su cuello mientras el rubio chico del parka naranja le mordisqueaba el cuello, lo levanto hasta que Butters tubo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kenny y este tenia de nuevo los labios sobre los de su rubio, succionando con ansia su labio inferior, los gemidos de Butters retumbaban en todo el armario

-ke…kenny-

Susurro el chico jadeante, mientras al muchacho del parka naranja se le ponía la piel chinita, lo beso en los labios con suavidad, era taaan dulce y lo quería tanto, lo beso una y mil veces mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, por dios que lo había extrañado! Se le hacia eterno desde que habían estado juntos así y eso que solo había sido la noche anterior pero habían pasado tantas cosas que creía que no podría estar así nunca mas, por ello mismo en aquellos momentos sentía una emoción tan grande que lo hacia temblar de pies a cabeza de solo tenerlo entre sus brazos y respondiendo a el tan ardientemente, Dios! Aquello era maravilloso, le metió la mano dentro del frente de sus pantalones para tocarlo, piel con piel, el respingo que dio Butters al sentir aquella mano intrusa lo hizo sentir tan en control de todo como si nada malo pudiera pasar, pero como siempre el destino tenia otras ideas.

En el salón Clyde estaba batallando en quitarse a Bebe de encima, si, era una chica sensual, y si, estaba totalmente excitado por lo que le estaba haciendo, sin embargo había prometido algo a su amigo, había prometido a Butters mantener las apariencias y tenia que ayudarlo, el chico debía de tener alguna razón por la cual había alejado a Kenny, ese muchacho había demostrado sentir algo por Butters pero . . . No podía evitar el recordar que lo había hecho llorar justo aquella mañana, ¿Qué habría pasado entre ellos? Finalmente logro alejar a la rubia después de darle un beso que la dejo con las rodillas debilitadas sentada en 

un mesabanco con una mirada soñadora

-lo siento Bebe, tengo algo que hacer-

Diciendo esto salio corriendo del salón, ¿Dónde estaría Butters? El día anterior ni siquiera había ido a almorzar así es que podría estar en cualquier lado, ¿A dónde lo habría llevado Kenny?, tenia que pensar como el chico de la parka naranja, seguramente lo había llevado a algún lugar en el que tuvieran privacidad y para como pensaba Kenny tendría que ser un lugar oscuro y solitario donde podría hacerle cosas al tierno rubio, el tipo de cosas que iba a hacer era algo que Clyde no quería pensar por que si lo hacia estaba seguro que su nariz sangraría, estaba corriendo por el pasillo cuando se le ocurrió el armario donde guardaban las escobas, mas cuando la abrió no tuvo que imaginarse lo que estaba allí ocurriendo, Butters estaba medio desnudo con sus pantalones bajados y mostrando la blanca piel de su trasero mientras Kenny tenia una mano que no se veía metida allí justo por delante del mismo, las piernas de Butters estaban alrededor de Kenny mientras el chico de la parka naranja mostraba sin vergüenza su rostro mientras le plantaba un apasionado beso a un Butters de mejillas sonrojadas, toda esa escena gritaba sexo por todas partes, eso y con los gemidos que logro oír, los cabellos revueltos y las ropas desacomodados le dieron a Clyde una muy clara impresión de lo que había sucedido y sin poderlo evitar se desmayo allí mismo.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: BUENO, ¿QUE ESPERAN? DEJEN REVIEWS PARA PUBLICAR EL SIGUIENTE, POR CIERTO, ¿NO EXTRAÑABAN QUE KENNY Y BUTTERS HICIERAN ALGO? YO L MENOS SI LO EXTRAÑABA JE JE JE


	23. Infernal Ayuda

**BUENO CHICA PREPARENSE POR QUE LLEGAN LOS ULTIMOS 3 CAPITULO, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTE FIC SE TERMINARA EN EL CAPITULO 25, ASI ES QUE DISFRUTENLO**

**Capitulo 23.- Infernal ayuda.**

Kenny estaba disfrutando enormemente ese agasajo en el armario cuando sintió que entraba mucha luz, alguien lo había abierto y estaba interrumpiendo, Butters fue el primero en reaccionar, cuando Kenny pudo ver con toda aquella luz sonrió, el chico que estaba en sus brazos tenia el cabello rubio revuelto y las mejillas rojas y jadeaba ligeramente mientras sus hinchados labios se movían levemente mientras exhalaba, Kenny lo beso de nuevo mientras el rubio que parecía haber regresado a la realidad de golpe abría mucho los ojos y desesperado se soltaba de él muy nervioso mientras se subía los pantalones, Kenny frunció el ceño, fue entonces cuando Butters vio a Clyde desmayado delante de la puerta del armario

-Clyde!!-

Dijo el chico en tono preocupado y fue corriendo a ayudarlo, lo que hizo fruncir el ceño a Kenny, ¿Qué había pasado con Bebe? ¿Por qué ese estupido tenia que estar allí interrumpiendo? ¿y que demonios hacia su Butters preocupado por él y ayudándolo?

-tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería-

Comento el muchacho de suéter azul un tanto mas tranquilo de que no tendría que estar en ese closet con Kenny por mas tiempo, de verdad que todo aquello resultaba un tanto aprehensivo, el que hubiera cedido tan rápido, después de todo Cartman le había dicho que Kenny probablemente lo querría si le daba celos con otro y Clyde muy amablemente se había decidido a ayudarle, sin embargo, el estar cerca de Kenny hacia que todo pensamiento coherente volara de su cabeza y solo se quedara con la sensación de su corazón palpitando a mil por hora y lo único que podía ver y sentir era Kenny, todos sus sentidos se llenaban del chico del parka naranja

-Kenny-

Murmuro el chico mientras veía aquella mirada perdida en el chico del parka naranja, puta madre! Pensaba Kenny, su plan se había arruinado y ni siquiera le había dicho sus sentimientos a Butters aunque debía de admitir que por nada del mundo se arrepentiría de lo ocurrido en aquel armario, finalmente logro oír la voz preocupada de Butters muy cerca suyo y sin pensarlo lo agarro de la cintura y acercándolo a él mientras susurraba

-Ke . . .mph-

Lo beso, profundamente y cadenciosamente, sin importarle el estar justo en medio de un pasillo con el armario de escobas abierto y un tipo desmayado en el piso, sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar, lo beso tratando de transmitir todo su sentimiento en aquel toque de piel dejando al pobre y tierno rubio viendo estrellitas por todas partes, el beso duro unos cuantos segundos pero bien podría haber durado horas, después de ello, la mirada de Butters parecía totalmente nublada estaba como en otro mundo, Kenny sonrió levemente no sin cierta tristeza mientras iba a agarrar a Clyde de los brazos, sentía algo agridulce dentro suyo lo tenia tan cerca y lo sentía tan lejos, de alguna manera Butters y él parecían estar mas alejándose que acercándose

-Butters?-

Lo llamo cuando el muchacho aun estaba viendo a quien sabe donde, el rubio reacciono finalmente y sonrojado volteo a ver a Kenny quien sostenía a Clyde de los brazos

-¿me ayudas?-

Le pregunto

-cla..claro Kenny-

Contesto el chico mientras corría a agarrar a Clyde de las piernas y en silencio se dirigían a la enfermería, Kenny trataba de reunir el valor suficiente para poder decirle algo, quería que aquel momento fuera especial pero, quizás si no se lo decía ya, no tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo, finalmente llegaron a la enfermería y dejando a Clyde en una de las camas se dedicaron a esperar a la enfermera

-anoche . . .-

Empezó diciendo Kenny mientras Butters se sonrojaba mientras los eventos de la noche anterior pasaban claramente por su mente

-yo, cuando me fui . . .-

El chico del parka naranja pudo ver perfectamente como la expresión de su rubio cambiaba, parecía un tanto confundido pero luego sonrió levemente

-pero regresaste-

Murmuro, Kenny lo vio directamente a los ojos y sonrió, Butters le sonrió a su vez

-¿otra vez ustedes?-



Pregunto la enfermera mientras entraba

-ah, si! Clyde se desmayo-

Dijo Butters mientras la conducía a la cama donde el chico de cabellos castaños estaba recostado, Kenny suspiro profundamente y con un dejo de amargura en su expresión salio de allí.

-¡KENNY!!-

Le gritaron Stan y Kyle, el muchacho los saludo con una mano

-¿y bien? ¿funciono?-

-¿Qué paso? ¿se lo dijiste?-

El chico negó con la cabeza

-por Dios Kenny!!-

-a final de cuentas no se si yo sea la persona ideal para él-

Dijo pesimistamente

-que pendejo eres-

Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Kenny volteo a verlo, allí estaba Damien, el rostro de Kenny palideció

-si, se ve que me recuerdas, y sabes lo que es el poder morir en cualquier momento, dime, ¿así quieres dejar las cosas?-

Kenny sintió que su corazón se encogía, ¿el hijo de Satanás habría ido a recogerlo para llevarlo al otro mundo? Y si era así el había sido tan estupido de desperdiciar todo aquel día sin decirle al chico que amaba todo lo que sentía por él

-ya, deja de poner esa cara de idiota, no, no he venido por ti, pero Kenny espero que no pienses dejar ir a quien quiera que te esta haciendo ver como un idiota por que créeme, vale la pena verse como un idiota por alguien, solo mira a Stan y Kyle-

-HEEYYY!!-

Gritaron ambos al unísono mientras Kenny reía por fin

-cierto-

Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza

-y bueno si no viniste a llevarme al infierno ¿Por qué viniste?-

Las mejillas de Damien se sonrojaron, lo cual no cuadraba para nada con aquel tipo vestido completamente de negro y quien se veía como un chico malo por donde lo vieras, pero antes de que pudiera responder alguien saludo

-oh! Muy buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes camaradas-

-ah, es el francés-

Dijo Stan restándole importancia

-QUE NO SOY FRANCES!! SOY BRITANICO!!-

Grito el rubio y apuesto chico quien en el camino había perdido la boina que solía usar, creyó que con ello la gente dejaría de confundirlo con un maldito Francés pero se equivoco, las costumbres son difíciles de romper

-Pip-

Susurro Damien

-como sea-

Dijo Kyle, Kenny observo a Damien, tenia una cara de idiota que no podía con ella, eso quería decir que . . . Vio a Damien, luego vio a Pip, luego de nuevo a Damien y lo supo

-ustedes dos se han acostado juntos-

Dijo como un hecho, sin necesidad que se lo aclararan, el rubio se acerco a Damien con las mejillas sonrojadas

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?-

Pregunto en voz baja

-¡¡Qué?!-

Dijeron a su vez Kyle y Stan al unísono en estado de shock

-si, yo vine por Pip-

Dijo sonriendo mientras lo miraba con ojos de borrego a medio morir y jalándolo de la cintura y lo beso apasionadamente quitándole el aliento, Stan y Kyle desviaron la mirada incómodos mientras el muchacho abrazaba por la cintura a Pip y lo levantaba en vilo dándole un beso que pareció durar mucho, Kenny los miro sorprendido, si alguna pareja era mas dispareja que esa no la había conocido nunca, el mismo había pensado que Butters y el no era el epitome de pareja pero esos dos se llevaban las palmas, sonrió levemente, 

si esos dos estaban juntos eso quería decir que Butters y el también podrían estar juntos

-demonios!-

-¿Qué?-

Pregunto Damien levantando el rostro para mirar interrogante al chico del parka naranja quien de repente se había acordado que había dejado a su rubio con el estupido de Clyde, volteo a ver a la enfermería, quizás debería de entrar de nuevo a ver que tal estaba su rubio y entonces decirle lo que sentía pero . . . Se rasco la barbilla pensativo

-ve antes de que te convierta en un ornitorrinco otra vez por idiota-

Le dijo Damien frunciendo el ceño

-¿a que lugar ira nuestro camarada Kenneth?-

Pregunto Pip finalmente reaccionando de aquel apasionado beso

-a la enfermería a reclamar lo que es suyo-

Dijo Damien mientras apretaba un poco mas a Pip por la cintura

-ahora si me permites tengo unos planes para nosotros dos-

Dijo el muchacho sonriendo maliciosamente

-oh, muy interesante, ¿Qué tipos de planes serán esos que mencionas?-

-bueno eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo-

Le dijo susurrándole al oído mientras se lo mordía levemente haciendo que Pip se pusiera completamente rojo mientras se dejaba llevar por Damien quien lo traía casi arrastrando de la mano para llevarlo a algún misterioso lugar

-me pregunto si lo llevara al infierno-

Se pregunto en voz alta Kyle

-no tengo idea-

Contesto Stan mientras Kenny seguía de pie mirando a la enfermería, cuando dio un paso adelante Butters salio junto con Clyde.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: ¿QUE TAL LES PARECIO? LES AVISO QUE ES DE LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS POR QUE CREO QUE LA HISTORIA SE ALARGO MUCHO, AUNQUE POR MI LA SIGUIERA PERO MEJOR CONCLUIRLA PRONTO JE JE JE Y YA SABEN REVIEWS PARA PUBLICAR RAPIDO


	24. Descubiertos

**SIENTO LA TARDANZA PERO AQUI ESTA EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, DISFRUTENLO!**

**Capitulo 24.- Descubiertos**

Kenny y Butters se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos sin decirse nada mientras Clyde los seguía con la mirada, el timbre de la escuela sonó

-hey, ya no regresaron a clases-

Dijo Craig acercándose a ellos mientras sostenía la mano de Tweek

-¿Qué paso?-

Pregunto Stan frunciendo el ceño mientras veía salir a los de otros salones

-ah, el señor Garrison tubo otra de sus crisis y esta encerrado en la cafetería con un montón de ramas de árboles y esta hablándoles como si estuviera en un concierto o algo, además tiene una sandia, me pregunto para que la querrá?-

-mmm, ¿eso quiere decir que se acabaron las clases?-

Pregunto Clyde

-si, finalmente estamos libres, aunque creo que los del SWAT van a venir por que creen que el señor Garrison tiene una bomba-

Los chicos suspiraron

-vamos Tweek, tengo algo de café en mi casa, tienes que venir-

Le dijo Craig despacio al muchacho

-gah! ¿en serio? Vamos!-

Todos sonrieron menos Kenny quien aun estaba observando a Butters, de repente todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la salida siendo seguidos por todos los demás estudiantes, cuando estuvieron fuera Clyde le dijo a Butters

-¿querrías venir a mi casa?-

El rubio lo miro e iba a responder cuando cierto chico del parka naranja pareció como si le hubieran prendido la mecha, justo como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar

-no Clyde, Butters no ira a ninguna parte contigo-

El chico de cabellos castaños frunció el ceño

-¿ah no? Y se puede saber ¿Por qué?-

-cálmate Kenny-

Le dijo Stan tocándole el brazo

-Butters, ¿quieres ir a algún lugar con este tipo?-

-¿Kenny?-

Oyó la voz preocupada de Kyle

-yo, no lo se, yo . . .-

-tu deberías de querer estar conmigo-

-¿Qué?-

Pregunto una voz detrás de ellos

-te lo dije Wendy, estos dos quieren cojerse, aunque probablemente Butters prefiera que se lo coja Clyde-

Dijo Cartman sonriendo, Clyde estaba completamente sonrojado mientras Butters no sabia donde meterse y Kenny no veía nada mas allá de su enfado

-cállate Cartman!-

Dijo Kyle enfadado

-¿Qué? Dije la verdad-

Dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros

-te lo advierto Cartman-

Se oyó que Wendy decía

-pero es que esta muy claro Butters quiere que Clyde se lo . . . -

No pudo terminar de decir aquello por que recibió una patada por parte de Kenny que lo dejo viendo estrellitas, el muchacho del parka naranja se volteo a ver a Butters y Clyde, ya para entonces todos los alumnos de la preparatoria había formado una enorme rueda viendo el espectáculo que se había armado en aquel lugar

-no le creas al estupido de Cartman-

Dijo Kyle

-Clyde es mi amigo y yo . . .-

Empezó diciendo Butters



-mira Kenny, ¿se pueden saber cuales son tus intenciones con Butters? Por que a decir verdad desde la fiesta de Token has actuado de lo mas extraño y si en realidad no tienen nada con el no se por que estas aquí así-

Dijo el chico de cabellos castaños seriamente, varios de la multitud dieron muestras de aprobación

-mis fiestas son de lo mejor-

Dijo Token sonriendo

-cállate, ¿Qué no ves que están pasando cosas importantes?-

Dijo Wendy mientras veía a los otros sin importarle que Cartman estuviera aun en el suelo, se lo merecía

-vamos díselo!-

Stan lo alentó, Kenny estaba viendo a Butters directamente a los ojos

-yo, Butters, es decir Leopold, yo . . .-

Sentía que las manos le sudaban y todos lo estaban observando

-TE AMO CON UN DEMONIO!!-

Logro gritar el muchacho mientras los gestos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, el rubio se puso completamente rojo pero no tanto como Butters quien en aquel momento no tenia ni idea que hacer y se frotaba los nudillos rápidamente, entonces sonrió

-¿de . . . De verdad?-

Pregunto nervioso

-¿se lo he dicho a alguien mas?-

Le contesto con una pregunta Kenny mientras de todas partes surgían enfáticos no que reverberaban hasta ellos

-te amo-

Le susurro acercándose a él, el muchacho lo miro directo a los ojos

-te amo-

Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano

-te amo-

Le susurro levemente mientras se disponía a besarlo quitándose el gorro lo que hizo que todos contuvieran el aliento, poso sus labios contra los suaves y dulces de Butters quien estaba sonriendo, poso sus manos sobre el pecho de Kenny mientras él lo agarraba de la cintura haciéndolo acercarse mas, besándolo con candor disfrutando de tenerlo cerca y sin importarle lo que el mundo a su alrededor podría estar diciendo, estaban en su pequeño mundo donde solo existían los dos, donde solo podían percibir sus labios tocándose y el sin fin de mariposas que parecían recorrer sus cuerpos, sus alientos mezclándose mientras abrían sus labios para poder saborear el manjar de sus bocas, sus corazones palpitando como uno solo y sus almas entremezclándose en vibraciones de placer y amor

-te amo-

Le susurro Butters cuando se separaron, aquellas palabras lo único que lograron fue una lluvia de besos que le caían en todo el rostro hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios, Kenny bebió de ellos disfrutando cada roce, sintiendo que no necesitaría nada mas en lo que le restaba de vida y al mismo tiempo sintiendo como se estaba poniendo duro contra las piernas de su rubio, cuando se separaron sonrió por que sabia que a partir de aquellos momentos podría hacerlo con él todo lo que quisiera, tan duro y tan seguido como quisiera y en aquellos momentos tenia unas ganas tan inmensas de llevárselo al closet mas cercano o de preferencia a la cama mas cercana y hacerle el amor hasta que no pudiera mas, hasta quedarse sin fuerzas y después de eso tenerlo así, cerca, abrazado, para no dejarlo ir nunca, oyó los aplausos a la distancia, la sonrisa de Butters le dijo que todo estaba bien en el mundo mientras él le transmitía por medio de la mirada el fuego del deseo que sentía en aquellos momentos

-¿Kenny?-

Oyó la voz de un nervioso Kyle a sus espaldas, el chico del parka le dio un suave beso en los labios a Butters, mientras sentía como alguien le jalaba de la manga de la camisa

-¿Kenny?-

Oyó a Stan decirle con voz chillona

-¿Qué? ¿Qué no vez que estoy ocupado?-

Respondió el muchacho sin apartar la mirada ni por un segundo de su rubio mientras lo besaba de nuevo mordiéndole el labio inferior

-!KENNY!!-

Oyó que gritaban varias gentes detrás de él

-!¿QUE?!-

Grito a su vez



-LEOPOLD "BUTTERS" STOTCH!!-

Se escucho una explosión dentro de la escuela a la que nadie presto atención, la cara de Kenny se puso completamente blanca mientras sentia a su rubio tensarse entre sus brazos, Kenny se puso de nuevo su gorro jalando los mecates fuertemente y soltando al rubio en el proceso mientras oía a Butters murmurar

-¿mamá? ¿papá?-

Antes de voltearse y enfrentarse a sus padres quienes lo veían frunciendo el ceño, de pronto se oyeron patrullas detrás de ellos, camionetas del equipo SWAT llegaron y se bajaron un sin fin de policías mientras dentro de la escuela se oía gritar

-hicieron explotar una sandia gigante, todos los pasillos tienen semillas y fruta esparcida-

Los policías corrieron, mientras todos aun seguían mirando a donde estaban Kenny y Butters junto con los padres de este ultimo

-ven conmigo Clyde-

Dijo Bebe mientras jalaba al muchacho quien tenia los ojos bien abiertos y asustado al ver a los padres de Butters presentes

-y yo que pensaba irme al infierno-

Damien sonrió mientras agarraba de la cintura a un muy desaliñado Pip quien estaba completamente rojo mientras sus ropas salían de todas partes y sus cabellos lucían completamente embarañados

-esto se esta poniendo cada vez mejor-

Linda volteo a ver a su esposo y sonriendo ampliamente le dijo

-te dije que era gay-

-muy bien, muy bien, tu ganas-

Le dijo mientras le extendía un billete de diez dólares, todos abrieron mucho los ojos y comenzaron a murmurar mientras veían como los padres de Butters intercambiaban dinero

-¿eso quiere decir que no estoy castigado?-

Dijo el rubio sonriendo

-bueno, no por hoy jovencito pero tienes que tener cuidado-

Kenny miro a uno y otro de los padres de Butters

-supongo que tendremos que hablar jovencito-

Le dijo el Stephen mirándolo

-yo, solo les quiero decir que . . . Quiero mucho a su hijo-

Kenny se animo a agarrar la mano de Butters, el muchacho sonrió levemente

-muy bien, aceptare eso, pero tendrán que portarse bien ambos, o si no, sus salidas estarán prohibidas-

Dijo el papa de Butters en un suspiro mientras Linda asentía con la cabeza

-bueno, creo que esto se podía esperar así es que no es una gran sorpresa-

Linda y Stephen se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza

-además supongo que pudo haber sido peor-

Butters y Kenny se miraron y sonrieron

-pudiste haber metido a alguien a la casa mientras estábamos fuera-

El rubio se puso completamente rojo

-¿lo hiciste?-

-bueno yo . . .-

Empezó a decir Butters soltándose de la mano de Kenny y frotando los nudillos unos contra otros tratando por todos los medio de no mirar al chico del parka naranja

-bien Butters estas castigado, y nosotros que en cuanto nos enteramos del problema que había aquí manejamos muy rápido por que nos preocupabas, ahora te quedaras sin ver al joven Mcormick por una semana-

-oh, Hamburguesas!-

Susurro el muchacho y después de dar una ultima mirada a Kenny con añoranza y suspirando profundamente siguió a sus padres al automóvil, el muchacho del parka naranja se quedo allí sin poder reaccionar viendo como se alejaban.

CONTINUARA . . .

NDA: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ¿COMO TERMINARA ESTA HISTORIA? MANDENME SUS REVIEWS Y LO SABRAN PRONTO


	25. Cambios y Empiezo

**SI, ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO, PRIMERO QUIERO DISCULPARME POR HABER TARDADO, ME BLOQUEE UN POCO PERO CREO QUE LES ESTOY COMPENZANDO CON UN CAPITULO MAS LARGO Y ATENCION, LEMON A LA VISTA, ASI ES QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**Capitulo 25.- Cambios y Empiezo.**

Apenas había pasado un solo día desde que le había dicho a Butters que lo amaba y daba la casualidad que los extremistas de los padres de Butters con tal de que su hijo cumpliera con su castigo no lo habían enviado a la escuela, así es que allí estaba el chico del parka naranja gruñendo por las esquinas y fumando a más no poder

-cálmate, probablemente lo tendrás aquí de nuevo la semana que entra-

Le dijo Kyle tratando de consolarlo, Kenny dio una enorme calada a su cigarro, no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, ya que estaba seguro de poder estar junto con su rubio todo lo que quisiera resultaba que no podía verlo por una semana, estaba seguro que aquella seria la semana más larga de su vida.

Si los alumnos de la preparatoria de South Park habían tenido alguna duda de los verdaderos sentimientos de Kenny por Butters tuvieron los siguientes días para confirmaron, el pobre andaba como alma que lo llevaba el diablo por toda la escuela y de un humor bastante malo, incluso no había coqueteado con nadie ni había prestado atención al sin fin de chicas que se habían ofrecido a consolarlo con una buena sesión de sexo, Kenny fruncía el ceño más de lo normal, el fin de semana había sido un infierno y la semana que comenzaba no estaba mejorando en lo absoluto, todas las tardes hasta la noche iba a las afueras de la casa de Butters solo para verlo un poco y no lo había logrado, el martes incluso por estar allí afuera y no darse cuenta de su alrededor había terminado muriéndose atropellado en la calle frente a la casa, ya para el día miércoles sentía que podría cometer alguna locura, sin embargo no quería meter más en problemas a su rubio, estaba justo enfrente de la casa de Butters mirando directamente a la ventana del dormitorio del rubio que permanecía cerrada y con las cortinas corridas por enésima vez y se estaba fumando un cigarrillo, ya tendría que irse, eso si es que quería dormir un poco antes de ir a la escuela pero hasta que le dio la ultima calada a su cigarrillo no perdió la esperanza, finalmente suspiro hondamente y tiro la colilla del cigarro con un gesto decepcionado, dio una última mirada al cuarto de Butters que seguía con las cortinas cerradas y se empezó a caminar por el callejón que estaba en medio de aquellas casas, cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba y lanzándole los brazos al cuello, quitándole el gorro en el proceso, le plantaba un beso en la boca que lo hizo ver estrellitas de azúcar por todas partes, se le hacía eterno desde que había probado unos labios tan dulces, sintió que dentro suyo había explosiones y mariposas volaban por todas partes, no pudo evitarlo y sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel sentimiento y tomando de la cintura lo acercaba, finalmente se separaron

-Butters-

Susurro Kenny

-yo . . . Me . . . Tengo que ir-

Murmuro el muchacho sin soltarlo

-solo . . .-

Dijo el chico de la parka naranja abrazándolo, de pronto eso era lo que necesitaba, abrazarlo, tenerlo cerca, sentir su olor, su calor, sonrió mientras posaba sus labios sobre la suave piel de su cuello, oyó a su rubio emitir un suave gemido entrecortado y añorante

-te amo-

Le susurro levantando su rostro y mirándolo a los ojos, las mejillas de Butters se pusieron completamente rojas y le sonrió levemente, Kenny bajo el rostro y lo beso en los labios suavemente, el muchacho se dejo llevar por las emociones que lo embargaban, disfrutando hasta el mas mínimo roce, cuando finalmente se separaron Butters le dijo

-te amo-

Y dándole un rápido beso se alejo corriendo hasta su casa, Kenny se quedo mirando hasta donde se había perdido su rubio, se había arriesgado a un castigo y lo había besado, desobedeciendo a sus padres salió de su casa y lo había ido a ver, el muchacho del parka naranja sonrió entusiasmado, ese chico estaba cambiando, se estaba tomando más riesgos e incluso había iniciado el beso, se relamió los labios aunque sus besos eran aun mejor de lo que recordaba, por Dios que lo había extrañado

-Mierda, te amo Butters-

Dijo sonriendo y mirando hacia la casa del rubio mientras sentía como aquella primera vez que se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, se rasco por detrás de la cabeza y sonriendo se fue a dormir a su casa, aquella noche descansaría como nunca.



Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación de Butters el chico reía nerviosamente y muy bajito, había podido observar a Kenny los días anteriores a través de las cortinas de su ventana ya que no le permitían abrirlas, y lo había visto quedarse allí, de pie observando su habitación, sus papas le habían prohibido hacer ninguna muestra de haberlo visto por lo que ni siquiera pudo levantar la cortina para darle un simple saludo con la mano y justo el día anterior lo había visto morir en frente de su casa, así es que se había armado de todo el valor que podía y se había escapado, tenía que verlo y hacerle saber que no lo había olvidado ni mucho menos y lo había logrado sin que lo castigaran, no recordaba la última vez que se había tan deliberadamente revelado a sus padres pero se sentía bien, en especial porque era él, era Kenny, y de alguna manera eso le infundía un valor que nunca había sentido, una confianza en sí mismo que lo hacía sentir como si mereciera la pena todos los riesgos, y el simple hecho de saber que alguien como él pudiera quererlo de la misma manera le hacía sentir como si estuviera flotando, la semana pronto acabaría y podría estar con él todo el tiempo, solo esperaba que sus papás no se hubieran dado cuenta de que se había escapado, porque si lo hacían seria otra semana.

-vamos Pip, yo se que quieres, aunque me lo niegues mil veces nunca te creeré-

Le dijo Damien en un susurro ronco mientras se acercaba con una diabólica y pervertida sonrisa a un ya muy sonrojado Ingles

-yo Damien, no-

Dijo el chico con los ojos muy abiertos y retrocediendo levemente

-vamos, que ya lo hemos hecho antes-

-si, pero es que ahora . . .-

Murmuro el muchacho volteando el rostro para no tener que enfrentarse a aquella mirada que sentía que lo traspasaba y le hacía sacar hasta el más mínimo pensamiento

-solo la puntita, ¿si?-

Le dijo con una sonrisa

-mmm, bien-

Dijo el muchacho renuente, aquel helado en forma de palito se deshizo rápidamente dentro de la boca de Damien quien sonrió complacido mientras Pip lo miraba sosteniendo el helado con una mano, la mirada que le lanzo después de dar un suave

-mmm-

Le hizo pensar en tantas cosas pervertidas que hicieron sonreír a Damien quien podía perfectamente leer todo aquello en su mirada, y estaba tan ansioso cuando aquel chico dio un suave mordisco a su helado con la mirada ausente que no pudo menos que darle un beso como solo él lo podía hacer, caliente, en aquellos momentos era el receso de la escuela del día viernes, el jueves había pasado tranquilamente a excepción de la muerte de Kenny justo al empezar las clases por resbalarse con un poco de hielo que había en la entrada, Cartman se carcajeo mucho todo ese día, cuando Pip y Damien se separaron con los rostros ardiendo de aquel beso, vieron a Kenny con un sándwich en la mano y con una extraña tranquilidad en su mirada buscando donde sentarse

-hey-

Lo saludo Damien

-ah hola-

Dijo el chico mientras iba a donde ellos y se sentaba a su lado

-te ves más tranquilo que los últimos días-

Dijo el chico vestido de negro escudriñándolo con la mirada

-es lo que yo decía-

Murmuro Kyle mientras él y Stan se unían a la mesa

-si, creía que me ibas a matar por unos cigarrillos el miércoles y ahora ni siquiera has fumado uno-

Dijo Craig quien agarrando a Tweek de la mano se sentaba también

-tengo mis razones-

Dijo enigmáticamente el chico

-espero no enterarme de que has engañado a Butters-

Oyó a Clyde que decía mientras fruncía el ceño y como no cavia nadie más en la mesa jalo otra mientras Bebé se sentaba allí a escuchar la platica

-claro que no!-

Contesto Kenny enfadado, la verdad es que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza engañarlo, había estado pensando en él demasiado tiempo como para preocuparse por nada más



-muy bien porque creo que allí puedes encontrar lo que estas buscando-

Dijo Wendy quien llegaba en esos momentos

-si, un idiota con el cual coger todas las veces que quiera-

Dijo Cartman quien no se veía muy contento, Kenny estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento e ir a golpearlo cuando Wendy comento

-te lo advierto Eric-

El muchacho pareció morderse la lengua y comento

-en serio, quiero que seas feliz Kenny-

Había cierto rastro de honestidad en su voz lo que hizo que la contestación que estaba pensando el chico de la parka muriera en su garganta

-Como si alguien te fuera a creer-

Murmuro Kyle frunciendo el ceño

-¿Qué dijiste maldito Judío?-

-lo que escuchaste culo gordo-

Los chicos se miraban directo a los ojos enfadados

-hola Kenny-

Se oyó una suave voz susurrar a sus espaldas, Kenny quien había empezado a dar una mordida a su sándwich se atraganto y milagrosamente no se murió ahogado sino que volteo y pudo ver perfectamente a un ángel, bueno eso es en su opinión

-Butters-

Dijo en un suspiro, el muchacho sonrió saludándolo con una mano

-mis papas apenas me acaban de dejar regresar a clases-

Dijo el muchacho, no podía creerlo, ya había pasado una semana y lo estaba viendo allí, frente a él, sin pensárselo dos veces lo jalo hasta que el muchacho no tubo mas opción que sentarse sobre las piernas de Kenny mientras este quitándose el gorro lo besaba en los labios, oyeron los aplausos a diestra y siniestra pero eso pareció no importarles mientras disfrutaban de aquel momento juntos, después de un rato los aplausos cesaron y los comensales regresaron a sus respectivas platicas

-que bueno que estén juntos de nuevo, tengo que hacer fiestas más seguido-

Murmuro Token sonriendo

-cállate Token-

Dijo Clyde mientras agarraba a Bebé por la cintura

-¿y bien? ¿Hasta dónde han llegado? Porque créanme que hay apuestas-

Dijo Damien a Stan que escupió su jugo poniéndose completamente rojo mientras Kyle trataba de ocultarse en donde fuera

-yo aposte a que aun no lo hacen-

Dijo Craig sonriendo mientras veía como Tweek nerviosamente daba un sorbo a su café

-disculpe ¿ustedes lo hicieron muy pronto?-

Pregunto de repente Pip, poniéndose rojo

-lo siento muchísimo, probablemente fui muy impertinente-

El tic del ojo de Tweek estaba especialmente alebrestado mientras Craig sonreía

-bueno, no fue tan complicado convencer a Tweek que lo que yo le ofrecía lo calmaría mas que el café, y claro, los retos que le hice hacer de quitarse prendas de ropa por un buen vaso de café ayudaron-

Dijo sonriendo mientras el mencionado chico daba un trago grande a su café poniéndose completamente rojo y tratando de no tirarlo mientras sentía como la mano de Craig recorría lugares que no debía de estar permitido tocar en especial en una cafetería

-entonces ustedes todavía no . . .-

Pregunto Kyle viendo a Pip, el muchacho negó con la cabeza vigorosamente y Damian comento

-hace solo una semana que salimos y aunque he logrado que hagamos otras cosas . . . Pero simplemente aun no hemos tenido la oportunidad, yo quiero llegar a Pip al infierno donde tendríamos toda la libertad que quisiéramos para poder transportarlo al paraíso-

Miro al Ingles como si quisiera devorarlo con la mirada

-imagínate eso Stan, tu . . .-

Kyle detuvo lo que iba a decir por qué la mirada que en aquellos momentos Stan le estaba lanzando le quito el aliento, Stan sonrió perezosamente mientras Kyle se sonrojaba y bajaba un poco su gorro para ocultarse levemente

-estamos pendientes-



Oyó que le susurraba al oído mientras los demás sumidos en sus propias platicas no se percataban de nada

-vamos a mi casa-

Susurro Kenny al oído de Butters quien trago saliva dificultosamente

-pero, las clases-

Logro decir, el muchacho del parka naranja sonrió

-ya faltaste toda la semana, un par de clases mas y no te afectara en nada, vamos-

Butters lo miro directamente a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, en aquel momento sonó el timbre de regreso a clases, todos se pusieron de pie y Kenny aprovecho para escurrirlos a él y a su rubio lejos de todas las miradas y fuera de la preparatoria de South Park en dirección a Getto en donde estaba su casa, finalmente llagaron a ella y entrando vio a su padre sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión y a su madre gritándole desde la cocina

-me salí de la escuela y voy a llevar a mi novio Butters a mi cuarto, no vayan a entrar-

Dijo el chico al entrar a la casa, Butters sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro

-¿"Butters"? ¿El hijo de los Stotch es tu novio?-

Dijo su mamá apresurándose a la puerta

-si, mamá el es Butters, Butters ella es mi mamá y aquel es mi papá-

Dijo señalándolo, el hombre levanto su cerveza a señal de saludo y dijo

-hola, ¿tus papas saben que Kenny es tu novio?-

-sí, señor, mucho gusto de conocerlos a ambos-

-¡vaya! Pero que educado, esta vez te sacaste la lotería Kenny-

Le dijo sonriendo su mamá mientras su papá asentía con la cabeza

-bien, no quiero interrupciones-

Dijo el chico mientras Butters quien estaba extendiendo su mano para saludar de mano a la mamá de Kenny era jalado por la misma mano hasta el cuarto del muchacho quien en cuanto entro cerró la puerta con llave lo miró, Butters de repente se sintió muy consciente de sí mismo, debido a ello decidió dar un recorrido por la habitación, la cual no era muy grande, era un cuarto muy sencillo pero que tenia Kenny escrito por todas partes, estaba algo desordenado, ropa regada, la cama estaba sin hacer, no, no quería pensar en aquella cama se dijo Butters con las mejillas sonrojadas, de repente sintió los brazos de Kenny rodeándolo desde por detrás, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello y aspirando profundamente, Butters sintió como se estremecía de arriba abajo

-mmm, que bien hueles-

Le susurro al oído mientras le lamía levemente el lóbulo de la oreja

-Ke . . . nny-

Fue lo único que pudo lograr sacar de su garganta mientras sentía como Kenny le mordía la oreja tiernamente, las manos de Kenny comenzaron a vagar por su cintura mientras Butters sentía instantáneamente como mariposas volaban contentas en su estomago y un extraño y placentero estremecimiento lo recorría por completo, en especial cuando las manos de Kenny se posaron sobre la suave piel de su estomago ofreciéndole suaves caricias, sus calientes manos le producían una sensación tan intensa mientras le recorrían su estomago desnudo por debajo del suéter azul que estaba usando, las movía suavemente mientras recorría desde su estomago hasta su pecho y la posaba precisamente en el lugar en el que podía sentir perfectamente el acelerado latido de su corazón, quedándose allí unos segundos, para luego darle vuelta para poder verlo de frente, ya se había quitado el gorro y le estaba sonriendo de una forma que le hacía temblar las rodillas y si el muchacho del parka naranja no lo hubiera estado deteniendo sentía que podía haberse caído al piso, las manos de Kenny ahora se posaban sobre la espalda desnuda de Leopold quien daba profundos suspiros, los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron y le dio un beso en los labios, un beso que le demostraba todo el amor que en aquellos momentos estaba sintiendo y que hizo que Butters se sintiera derretir allí mismo, cuando se separaron Kenny sonriendo le quito el suéter haciendo que el frio de la mañana le hiciera estremecerse, después de aventar la prenda a cualquier lugar se lo quedo mirando por unos segundos

-Dios, como te había extrañado!-

Le susurro haciendo que Butters sonriera

-Yo … también te he extrañado-

Le dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

Kenny estaba sintiéndose como el rey del mundo, el merecedor de todo mientras veía al muchacho con el que había estado fantaseando en los últimos días allí frente a él semidesnudo, se sentía tan caliente que 

podría estallar en cualquier momento, ver a Butters sonrojado con el pecho al descubierto y aquella piel tan blanca y suave que parecía gritar acaríciame hacia que sus pantalones estuvieran completamente llenos, se acerco a Butters de nuevo mientras el muchacho se estremecía, lo sintió respingar al contacto de sus manos frías sobre su tibia piel, lo acaricio suavemente sintiendo aquella textura que lo hacía querer estarlo tocando toda la vida, poso sus labios sobre la piel desnuda de Butters disfrutando de su sabor mientras lo lamía levemente, lo empujo despacio hasta que ambos cayeron sobre la cama, los gemidos entrecortados del rubio lo hacían sentir cada vez más poderoso y esa como energía pura, el muchacho debajo suyo se retorcía ante sus caricias mientras daba suaves gemidos que reverberaban en todo su cuerpo, y cuando las manos de "su" rubio se aferraron a su parka, se sintió tan en control que podría haberse quitado todo y haberle hecho el amor allí mismo pero reunió todo su autocontrol, porque quería que aquello fuera especial, además de que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para poder hacerlo, así es que sonrió, tendría a Leopold Butters Stotch por mucho tiempo, así es que con delicadeza lo beso por todas partes, disfrutando de estar en contacto con aquella fresca piel, y aquel dulce sabor que era todo Butters, algo que nadie más en el mundo podría tener y que estaba allí, en sus brazos, derritiéndose a sus caricias, miro su rostro y pudo ver una tierna sonrisa en aquellos labios y tenía los ojos cerrados con las mejillas sonrosadas, entonces abrió sus ojos que en aquellos momentos tenían aquel color tormenta que le hicieron desatar las mariposas en su estomago que comenzaron a revolotear emocionadas mientras sentía que sus mejillas se ponían rojas, el deseo que podía percibir allí mezclado con todo aquel amor que podía ver a través de aquellos bellos ojos se transmitía a través de su piel

-te amo-

Butters se levanto y le dio un beso en la boca con aquella inocente pasión que dejo a Kenny sin respiración mientras permitía que el rubio se pusiera encima suyo, se sentía duro mientras dejaba que el pedo del muchacho se acomodara sobre el suyo hasta estar cómodos, lo podía sentir temblar, y cuando se separaron de aquel intenso beso lo pudo ver muy concentrado agarrando las orillas de su parka, se veía algo nervioso

-¿pu . . .puedo?-

Logro murmurar con voz temblorosa

-claro!-

Dijo Kenny sonriendo ampliamente mientras veía las manos de butters nerviosas comenzar a levantarle la parka poco a poco, el joven Mcormick hizo lo que pudo por ayudarle a hacerle la tarea mas fácil, cuando la parka estuvo eficientemente tirada en el piso las manos de Butters se detuvieron sobre su pecho desnudo respirando dificultosamente y bien sabia Kenny que podía sentir perfectamente su erección rozar su perfecto trasero que estaba sentado allí encima, se levanto levemente para empezar a dirigir sus manos a ese lugar, mientras las manos bajaban lentamente los latidos de su corazón parecían sonar más despacio que nunca, los dedos de su rubio rozaron su erección levemente y lo vio ponerse completamente rojo, para entonces la fiera sexual que Kenny tenia escondida muy dentro suyo emergió con furia mientras jalándolo de las muñecas lo posaba sobre la cama de nuevo mientras se quitaba rápidamente los pantalones para demostrar que tan excitado estaba frente a la atónita mirada de Butters, los pantalones del rubio también desaparecieron rápidamente junto con sus blancos calzoncillos, el chico miro a Kenny y este le sonrió mientras lo veía tragar saliva, los azules ojos de Kenneth se volvieron casi glaciares de excitación y deseo mientras veía el suave pene de Butters brillar levemente por aquel suave liquido que apenas y había soltado, la punta se veía rosa y tentadora y la mano de Kenny se dirigió directamente a ella acariciándola con el pulgar mientras besaba el estomago de Butters quien se retorcía al contacto lanzando suaves gemidos, sus ojos ahora estaban cerrados, atentos al mas mínimo movimiento de Kenny quien con la otra mano estaba acariciando su trasero, las manos de su rubio se mantenían aferradas a la sabana de su cama mientras la lengua de Kenny hacia círculos alrededor de su ombligo

-Ah! Ke . . . Kenny-

En aquel suave susurro el rubio encontró el impulso que necesitaba, agarro un tubo de lubricante de la mesa que estaba junto a su cama, en verdad aquella semana sin Butters lo había hecho pensar demasiado en él, y ni siquiera masturbarse parecía tan interesante, en especial si lo comparaba con aquel momento, tenía que ver aquel pequeño orificio antes de hacer cualquier cosa, en un movimiento logro voltear a Butters, frente a él estaba aquel apretado trasero con el que había soñado tantas noches, tan redondo y suave como la piel de un bebe, eran de un color blanco tan puro que lo hizo besarlo allí mismo, acaricio su trasero mientras el rubio debajo suyo agarraba la almohada y la apretaba un poco, abrió las nalgas del muchacho para descubrir aquel rosa orificio que lo hizo sonreír, se veía demasiado tentador, acerco sus labios y lo beso mientras Butters apretaba su rostro en la almohada gritando contra ella, ya no lo había detenido como la otra vez, pero aun así parecía avergonzado, poso su lengua allí logrando que el rubio se levantara sobre sus brazos 

sobresaltado y lo volteara a ver con aquellos ojos grises muy abiertos, las mejillas completamente rojas y la respiración entrecortada, no podía articular palabra, Kenny le sonrió mientras acercándolo a él con los brazos en su pecho y cintura lograba levantarlo lo suficiente para darle un beso, entonces con una de sus manos apretando el lubricante lograba sacar un tanto haciendo que los músculos del estomago de Butters se contrajeran ante el frio contacto, sin embargo Kenny no dejo de besarlo mientras untaba aquel menjurje en sus dedos dejando que el estomago de butters también se llenara de aquella sustancia para pronto dirigir los mismos a aquel pequeño orificio que se contraía levemente, el primer dedo entro mientras Butters reprimía gemidos contra los labios de Kenny quien estaba profundizando el beso haciendo una mímica de lo que sus dedos estaban haciendo, pronto el segundo dedo entro moviéndolos de un lado a otro en el interior del muchacho, el tercero entro pronto y Kenny separo sus labios de su rubio mientras le podía otro poco de lubricante a su miembro que ya estaba preparado para la intromisión, se puso en posición mientras podía oír los jadeos nerviosos de Butters

-no te preocupes, relájate, te amo-

Le susurro dulcemente al oído mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja y comenzó a entrar, la respiración de Butters pareció cortarse un segundo, lo que preocupo a Kenny, sin embargo el muchacho dijo

-si . . .sigue-

El estomago de Kenny se contrajo de emoción y metió un poco más, lentamente mientras que con la otra mano ponía un poco de mas lubricante entre la entrada y su pulsante miembro y acariciaba el pene de Butters quien tenía ambas manos aferradas a la sabana, poco a poco fue introduciendo un poco más, hasta que finalmente estuvo por completo dentro suyo

-te amo tanto-

Le susurro mientras le besaba el cuello, la respiración de Butters poco a poco se fue haciendo más acompasada mientras se acostumbraba a la intromisión, hasta que finalmente sus caderas empezaron a hacer un leve movimiento mientras por dentro sus músculos se contraían enviando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Kenny quien comenzó a moverse primero lentamente, hasta que se dio cuenta que Butters estaba meneando su trasero un poco más para atrás permitiéndole entrar más profundamente dentro suyo, poso ambas manos sobre sus caderas y empezó a arremeter, el sonido de piel contra piel frotándose junto con gemidos y jadeos era celestial, sus movimientos se hicieron mas y mas rápidos, llegando hasta el punto dentro de Butters que lo hacía gritar contra la almohada en la cual ahora recargaba la cabeza, en aquella posición Kenny podía entrar mucho más profundo y todo en el gritaba por aquel momento, mientras su mano se movía aun mas rápido sobre el miembro de Butters

-Ke . . . Nny-

Jadeo el muchacho

-voy a . . .-

-yo también-

Contesto el muchacho sin necesidad de explicarse nada mas, las embestidas se aceleraron hasta que llegaron al punto del clímax

-BUTTERS!!-

Grito Kenny mientras lo único que podía escuchar era un

-Te amo-

Repetido en susurros una y otra vez mientras ambos explotaban como fuegos artificiales, mientras escuchaban una música celestial que unía sus almas para siempre mientras los alientos y los corazones parecían convertirse uno solo y todo parecía flotar alrededor de ellos, aunque probablemente ellos fueran los que estaban flotando, cayeron exhaustos uno sobre el otro felices y sintiéndose amados.

Horas más tarde Kenny, quien había estado tranquilamente dormido sobre algo cálido, oyó un golpeteo en su puerta

-Hey Kenny, los papás de Butters llamaron, se preguntan el por qué su hijo no ha llamado, ¿Qué les digo?-

Oyó decir a su papá, el muchacho volteo a ver aquello cálido sobre lo que había dormido y vio a aquel angelito dormido sobre su cama, completamente desnudo, entonces frunciendo el ceño volteo a ver a la puerta

-que se vayan a la mierda, Butters está conmigo y no regresara hasta mañana-

Le grito mientras se levantaba levemente para no tenerlo aplastado

-dicen que lo quieren mañana temprano en su casa, que tiene muchos quehaceres que hacer y que si no iba lo iban a castigar-

-ok-



Los ojos de Butters se abrieron de repente

-no te preocupes, no permitiré que te castiguen yo . . .-

Empezó diciendo cuando vio la mirada de su rubio suavizarse y una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-te quedaste-

Susurro, Kenny no pudo evitarlo se puso completamente rojo y aprovecho para sentarse a un lado suyo mientras nervioso decía

-bueno es mi casa era obvio que no te iba a dejar solo y además . . .-

Sintió los cálidos brazos de Butters abrazarlo por la espalda mientras lo atraía a él

-te quedaste-

Le dijo mientras lo hacía recostarse de nuevo encima de él, Kenny se separo de los brazos del muchacho para poder estar frente a él y ponerlos sobre su espalda

-claro, te amo-

Le susurro roncamente mientras las mejillas del muchacho se ponían rosas

-yo . . . Yo también te amo Kenny-

Susurro

-no lo puedo creer, estoy aquí para dar otro round-

-¿round?-

Pregunto Butters frunciendo el ceño

-si, otro round-

Le dijo de nuevo Kenny mientras presionaba su erección contra la pierna del muchacho

-oh-

Murmuro mientras su boquita hacia un perfecto circulo y sus ojos grises se abrían al por mayor para un color escarlata aparecer en sus mejillas, Kenny sonrió, estaba seguro que jamás se iba a cansar de dormir con Butters y mucho menos de amarlo.

Butters asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba a Kenny por la espalda permitiendo que este sintiera su erección sobre su estomago, estaba aprendiendo tanto y Kenny lo amaba y Butters tenía tanto amor por él que no lo creía posible, quizás mañana no iría temprano a su casa ¿Qué importaba un simple castigo si le permitía estar un poco mas con Kenny?.

FIN.

NDA: BUENO AQUI ESTA, EL FINAL DE MI QUERIDISIMO FIC, CREO QUE DEJE MUY BIEN A LOS PERSONAJES PERO ES SU OPINION CLARO ESTA, ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y MILES DE GRACIAS A TODOS Y TODAS LAS QUE HAN SEGUIDO ESTE FIC, ESPERO QUE SIGAN LEYENDO MIS NUEVAS HISTORIAS Y LAS CONTINUACIONES DE LAS QUE YA TENGO PUBLICADAS, GRACIAS POR LEERME


End file.
